QT Quarrel
by MKM2K
Summary: Lincoln is down in the dumps after Ronnie Anne. His best female friend moved away. Some enjoyed her absence. A group of girls known as the QTs can freely approach Lincoln without Ronnie's inference. However, will their alliance hold? Can one of them claim Lincoln as theirs before others take him for themselves.
1. Mission Failed

**Hello everyone and welcome to my Loud House fanfic. When searching for inspiration to write this fanfic. I saw a comic made by adullperson. Yes, that's the name of the artist. I saw that comic and thought. This can work. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House**

* * *

Lincoln and Lori were driving away from Great Lake City after they said their goodbyes to the Casagrandes late afternoon. Mission Failed echoed in their thoughts. Bobby and Ronnie Anne decided to live with their extended family. Bobby and Lori promised to call and text another each day to keep their love secure. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne agreed to a similar deal, but it was Lincoln assisting Ronnie on how to adjust to living with a large family.

The long and quiet drive back to Royal Woods with only each other and the radio playing as company. It allowed them to reflect on how easy it is to take things for granted when it's right in front of you. Now it's gone. Lori glanced at Lincoln during the ride home, wondering how he's feeling about the situation. She clearly showed how she felt about her boyfriend moving with several emotional outbursts and fixing her ruined mascara.

"She's really gone," Lincoln quietly said. He was gazing out the window Lori observed his face through the window's reflection. His sorrowful eyes glistened with tears as his lip quivered. He brought his hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his cries. His sisters already had mountains worths of dirt on him so why add more to the pile.

Lori's heart shattered each second she watched him. No one wants to see a loved one in such a state. Yet Lincoln's holding it in. Why? She knows that she can get on his case like a lot, but they were still siblings. Didn't he trust her? She did her best to comfort him while on the road by placing her hand on his shoulder. The floodgates burst. Lincoln embraced his sister letting his lamentations in her chest. Lori felt. Every. Single. Wail. Her brother unleashed.

"It's okay, Linc. Just let it all out" Lori comforted now knowing what her outbursts were like. She gently his head as he continued to cry his soul out. Her top was getting soggy, but it was a minor price to pay to support Lincoln in his time of need. They arrived at a red stoplight. Lori used those few seconds to formulate a plan for Lincoln. She still had a two-hour drive to get back home but didn't want him to sulk until then. Next to them was a woman in a red Honda Civic peered in into their van. Her gaze lasted too long for Lori's liking. "HEY! A MOMENT OF PRIVACY PLEASE?!" using her drill instructor voice. The startled woman snapped her head forward. The light turned green, and Lori started to drive. Some people just don't know how to MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS.

Lincoln became to calm down, letting out sniffs and hiccups now. He released his grasp on Lori. His face was soaked with tears and snot along with bloodshot eyes. Lori asked if he was okay. He only shrugged in response. She turned left into a parking lot of a burger joint. She exited the van letting Lincoln collect himself for a few minutes then came back. Lori handed him a bag. Lincoln browsed through the bag. It contained a large fries with a bacon cheeseburger with extra onions. She was also holding a large coke and a chocolate shake and gave it to him. She had her own bag and beverage.

"Uh, Lori?" He questioned. He knows that his sister can genuinely be kind, but that was rare.

"You going to eat or what?" She asked, putting Vanzilla into drive, taking a sip of her Sprite. Lincoln offered some of his food, but she refused to say that she bought it for him, and she wasn't that hungry. He slowly started to eat, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. His mood did improve a bit. Lori smirked, seeing him enjoy his food. He devoured his meal after a few minutes and unleashed a burp that would make Lynn impressed. Lincoln muttered a quiet 'Excuse me.' Lori waved it off. Lincoln was still in a somber mood but was better than before.

They arrived home in comfortable silence after some time and dump their debris in the trash before entering. The rest of the Loud sisters crowded them questioning what happened. The expression on the pair's face gave them their answer.

"I'm heading to my room guys. I got homework to do" Lincoln mumbled walking past his sisters heading up the stairs into his room.

"I'll call you when it's dinner time," Lori said. He nodded. They heard his door closed"We need to have a sibling meeting about this"

"What about Linky," Leni asked, concerned for her little brother.

"The meeting is about him," Lori answered. They quickly gathered in the Lori and Leni's room. Lori gave them a summary of the events and the aftermath.

"Little dude's taking it pretty rough," Luna replied. The girls brainstormed for anything to help their only brother. However, their involvement in his romantic life often exploded in their faces literally in Lisa's case. They concluded to not make a major deal out of it and allow Lincoln to heal. Dinnertime came around. For the first time in years. It was silent compared to the usual commotion that occurs in the Loud house. The girls tried to help in their conventional ways such as Luna with music, Leni with fashion, Luan with jokes, and Lucy with poems. Lincoln still participated in but little change. This cycle lasted for the entire weekend.

* * *

Monday. Every child's least favorite day of the week unless it's a holiday. No more fun or relaxation until the next weekend. The bell rung to signal the start of a new school day at Royal Woods Elementary. Students and teachers groaned dragging their feet back to class, preferring their souls ripped out instead. Lincoln couldn't agree more. It's almost a fact nobody like Mondays during a school week yet their mood shifts as time goes on.

Lincoln still has Monday Misery. He lacked his usual chipper attitude and enthusiasm. Mrs. Johnson called him out serval times during class for being distracted. Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty noticed his dour demeanor. They tried to cheer him up during lunch with jokes and invites to their favorite hangouts at their usual table. Lincoln only shrugged and sighed picking at his food.

"Hey, Lincoln. Where's Ronnie Anne? We haven't seen her all day." Rusty questioned. The others agreed with him. Ronnie Anne was never late or absent. Plus, if everyone could bring Lincoln out of his rut. It's Ronnie Anne. However, Rusty mention her name didn't help Lincoln's mood.

His shoulders slumped, and head lowered. He stood up, claiming that he lost his appetite and carried his tray and walked out the cafeteria. The group grew concerned about this situation. A question that they wanted to be answered is What about to Ronnie Anne over the weekend.

"Woah what did you guys think happened," Rusty asked.

"Yeah Lincoln is sadder than a bull who lost his balls," Liam said.

"Maybe the government got Ronnie Anne, and her family for discovering classified information or Lincoln was replaced by an alien" Zach offered one of his many conspiracy theories.

"Look I'll talk to Lincoln to see what's bring him down. We all know that involves Ronnie Anne in some way, shape, or form." Clyde responded. The rest of the group nodded. Clyde and Lincoln were basically brothers.

"Good luck, Clyde," Rusty said. Clyde thanked him and rushed to find Lincoln. He saw Lincoln after a few seconds walking with his hands in his pockets, barely acknowledging his surrounding almost bumping into several students.

"Hey, Lincoln, wait up!" Clyde yelling sprinting to Lincoln, who stopped upon hearing his name. The two began to walk in comfortable if not awkward silence in the empty hallway. The other students either have lunch or in class, "Hey man, you good?"

"Yeah. I'm. I'm fine" Lincoln mumbled looking at the ground.

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Dr. Lopez always says it's better to talk to someone about a problem instead of letting it fester like an old wound. Again what happened," Clyde demanded wanting to help his oldest friend. Lincoln weighed his options. Tell Clyde or let the issue die. However, years of sisterly interrogations made him think otherwise. At least Clyde won't act like a national emergency happened. Although they were relatively calm over the weekend regarding this issue

"Remember when I said Lori and I were visiting Ronnie Anne and her extended family to try to convince her mom to let her stay in Royal Woods," Lincoln replied.

"I take it that it didn't work" Clyde acknowledged. He took Lincoln's silence as his answer.

"I don't know how to feel about this man. Yeah we can still visit, and video chat each other but … it's not the same as having her around, you know?" Lincoln confessed.

"You're taking this break-up pretty rough huh? Wait a sec does this mean Bobby and Lori broke up too?" Clyde asked, hopefully thinking now he has an actual shot with Lori.

"She wasn't my girlfriend or anything like that, but she was the first girl I've felt that way for. This was better and different than what I had for Cristina," Lincoln confessed. He recalls the embarrassing video exposing him kissing Lucy's figurehead with a wig resembling Cristina's hair. Cristina immediately swapped classes after that. The teasing, insults, people calling him Loser Lincoln lasted for weeks on end. Girls in school avoided him as he was contaminated.

It's been months since the video and Cristina wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. Ronnie Anne gave him hope. "Also no they're still dating. They're trying a long-distance relationship."

"Alright, man. If you want to talk about it. Let's do it after school." Clyde responded, feeling disappointed about his chances with Lori but helping his bro Lincoln took priority. All the times, Lincoln helped him with his issues. It's customary that Clyde does the same for him.

"Why after school, man?" Lincoln questioned with a raised eyebrow. Clyde grabbed Lincoln shoulder leaned in a while, shifting his eyes to scan the hallway.

"Lincoln. School isn't the best place to talk about don't you think? Besides it for _your _safety," Clyde firmly answered.

"Wait a minute, my safety? Lincoln asked. He understood that talking about it during class won't be a great idea due to the teachers calling upon them.

"Just trust me on this one, Lincoln," Clyde replied. Lincoln paid no mind to it thinking it was just Clyde being paranoid again as they continued walking.

"I don't know the whole 'for my own safety' think but thanks, bro. I … I really appreciate it" He thanked Clyde by giving him a one-armed bro hug.

"Don't worry about it, considering everything that happened." Clyde waved off. The five-minute bell rung telling the students to get to your next class.

"By the way, what's our next class?" Lincoln asked. A chill shot up Clyde's spine sending his brain into panic mode. Clyde's hair on the back of his neck stood up. He turned his head.

"Crap they know" Clyde whispered as his worst fears for the today were confirmed. The empty hallway wasn't so empty after all. They were being stalked like prey. A pride of hungry lioness ready to pounce on their prey. Lincoln looked at Clyde in confusion. Who's they? Clyde quickly grabbed Lincoln's arm and stared directly into his eyes. "Lincoln, run."

"What?" Lincoln asked fearfully before feeling their piercing gaze.

"I SAID RUN!" Clyde ordered, pushing him forward. "I'LL HOLD THEM OFF. BACK YOU FOUL BEASTS!" Lincoln sprinted as swiftly as his skinny legs can carry him. He only caught a glimpse of who was following him. Five girls around his age. He knew two of them being Cookie and Jenny, who are his classmates. The other three were unfamiliar to him as he didn't know their names. However, they each had a distinctive feature. One was wearing a panda cap. A blonde with long hair wearing a thick white turtleneck sweater. Finally, who can only be described as shy as she was in the back, hiding behind the edge of lockers.

Lincoln stopped. His palms are sweaty, knees weak, and arms are heavy. He sat down, trying to make sense of what's going on. He breathed in and out to calm himself. He waited for a few seconds to see if they were around, ready to ambush him like an assassin. Nothing. Students and faculty were just going about their day. Lincoln checked his watch. He had two minutes and thirty seconds to get to class. He got back up and speed-walked to his next class. Thankfully it's one of his favorites being art.

Art was one of the few places Lincoln felt he can be himself. He remains vigilant on his way to art. Right now. A target on his back. He made to class with a minute to spare greeting his group. Clyde made it by the skin of his teeth gasping for breath and drenched in sweat looking worse for wear but not enough for the teacher to be concerned. Then came Cookie and Jenny grinned and at waved at him. Lincoln nervously waved back.

"Hey, Clyde. You okay?" Lincoln whispered, received a thumbs up and wheezing as an answer. The bell rang for the class to begin. Lincoln started to sketch, thinking about what happened in the hallway. Why did those girls appear? Is this why Clyde wanted to talk after school? How the hell did they get on top of the lockers without anyone noticing? Was this planned and were they following them the whole time?

Class ended before he knew it and made his way to the next lesson. Lincoln felt the same piercing gaze. He couldn't locate where it was coming among the horde of students moving throughout the hallway. He saw one of them hiding in the crowd. The shy one. She began to walk towards him, smiling with her visible eye closed and the other hidden by her hair. Should he run? Nope, the crowd is too congested. Confront her like a man? Lincoln is desperately trying to grab for a plan, so she moved closer and closer.

"Hey, Lincoln, let's go or we're going to be late" One of his friends yelled rescuing him. Lincoln ran to the safety of his friends.

"Thanks, guys," Lincoln said gratefully for their help. Clyde told them whatever and are willing to help. Lincoln glanced behind him to see if the girl was still following. She stopped but continues to smile. A student broke his line of sight of her for a second to find her gone. It reminded Lincoln of Lucy but instead of appearing. It's disappearing. He ushered his friends to get to class faster.

"Soon you'll be mine Lincoln. All mine," The shy girl whispered to herself, holding a tiny figurine of Lincoln. She gave it a kiss before going to class.

* * *

This cycle continued for the remainder of the day. Lincoln's friends formed a defensive perimeter around him in class and never letting him out of their sight. Lincoln was appreciative of their efforts but was concerned as was all this necessary. He was in homeroom watching the tortuous tick waiting to be released. Lincoln kept an eye on Jenny and Cookie, who gave him glances during class. He never paid them much mind, but what happened at lunch. He wasn't going to take that gamble.

The final bell rang, and the class cheered as they rushed out of the room with Miss Johnson reminding everyone about their assignment due for the week. Some of the students still lounge around in the class. Lincoln slowly packed his bag to buy himself some time, but he didn't want to keep Lori waiting if she was outside already. Zach, Liam, Rusty, and Clyde were already out. He now must risk the gauntlet. He took his time as he kept a watchful eye as five huntresses made him a target.

He found his friends relaxing at a table and took comfort being in relative safety. However, living with ten sisters gave him a sixth sense allowing him to know if he's being watched. Lincoln eyes shifted like a guilty man and turning his head to the sides so quick his friends thought his head would twist off.

"Lincoln you alright? You're more nervous than a turkey on Thanksgiving," Liam asked.

"I'm f-f-fine guys," Lincoln nervously said. Any male would be happy for females to chasing him until it happens. Fantasy turned into a horrifying reality. However, he had his team with him. If they're together. They shall prevail.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Oh, that's my ride. Later" Rusty said, grabbing his bag and made his way to his parents' car. One team member down. Then Zach. Liam. Now just two remained. The duo known as Clincoln Mcloud. Sadly, the duo became solo as Clyde's dads arrived. Clyde looked at Lincoln, not wanting to leave him to his unknown fate. Yet he must.

"Meet me at my house as soon you can" Clyde whispered as he gave Lincoln a bro hug. Lincoln watched him leave. Now he was alone. His body was tense with sweat slowly rolling down his face as his rapid heartbeat drummed throughout his ears. He remembered Lola's breathing techniques that she used during her pageants.

"Okay, Lincoln. In and out. In and out," He repeated. His mind and body were at peace. It worked. All he had to do was wait for Lori. If only it were that easy. His breath was caught when the hunting pack from the halls appeared a fair distance from him. And he was a lowly rabbit primed for the picking.

They had him surrounded and making their way closer and closer to him. Lincoln's heart dropped with each inch. His lips were dry and gulped in anxiety. The man with the plan _needed_ a plan. _Now_. Run? But run where and have Lori turn him into a pretzel about where he was?! Fight? Not even an option. He didn't know how far Lori is. The only thing Lincoln can do is submit to their demands. The girls stopped and smiled at him. It didn't comfort Lincoln. If this was any other situation. Lincoln would be ecstatic.

"Hey, Lincoln" The sweater girl smiled.

"Hey Caroline" Lincoln stuttered. Thankful that Rusty told him their names

"We noticed that you haven't been yourself today," Cookie asked, taking a seat next to him leaning close to him. "Is everything okay?"

Lincoln was confused. Was he that obvious? Cookie and Jenny made sense as they were classmates. Yet why were the other girls here? They weren't friends and in different classes. The question that remains. Why were they after him the hallway?

"Yeah you were off of it" Serena responded wearing her signature panda cap sitting on the other side of him.

"Really? Don't worry about it. I just had a rough morning. That's all" Lincoln grinned rubbing the back of his head. He was unaware how close the two girls were to him, and the other girls were tightening their fists at the pair's antics.

"It sounds more than a rough morning considering your home life," Evelyn the shy girl added.

Lincoln stumbled for an answer. Two girls at his sides and the other three in front along with the questions. This was an interrogation. Does he plead the fifth or tell the truth?

"Hey Twerp, hurry up!" Lori yelled, honking the honk. His savior. He bid his goodbyes to the groups and rushed to Vanzilla.

The girls sighed as they watched the van drive off. So close they collective thought. Mission failed

"Miss it by _this_ much" Jenny groaned planting her head on the table.

"Don't worry, there's always tomorrow," Evelyn comforted.

"We might not get tomorrow for what happened at lunch," Caroline replied. The girls gazed down, ashamed at their actions. When they are heard that their obstacle, Ronnie Anne Santiago, was removed. They pounced and chased on Lincoln without thinking. Terrifying him.

"Jenny or I should've talked to him instead. Now he's scared of us," Cookie solemnly said observing how terrified Lincoln of them.

"We got to apologize or at least keep our distance from him for a while. This would give Lincoln time to recover," Jenny replied. The rest nodded.

"Hey we can still get him guys, but we have to change our methods" Caroline added. They can't swarm on him. One-on-one would be the preferred method. "QTs unite?" She placed her hand out. The other girls grinned and placed their hands on top of each other.

"QTs untie," they said unison. "Better watch your back Lincoln Loud. You'll be mine soon." They collectively thought to themselves crafting a plan to claim superiority over the other girls.

* * *

A chill shot up Lincoln spine causing him to flinch and look around rapid for the cause. His sisters were concerned about their brothers' actions

"Yo dude you alright man?" Luna questioned.

"I'm fine Luna," Lincoln said, feeling like a broken record. He needs to get to Clyde's house. _Now_. He asked Lori to drop him off at Clyde's home. Lori surprisingly agreed with no issue. Lincoln cheered to himself. Operation: Figure out why those five girls were chasing him and being suddenly kind to him while trying to get over Ronnie Anne's moving away and find a shorter name for this plan is a go.

* * *

**(Whistles) Lincoln sure got his work cut off for him. What are these QTs planning for little ole Lincoln? What Clyde going to talk about? Anyways thanks for reading. Review. Favorite and follow if you like. Have a good day.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**HOLY CRAP! (Spits out my drink in shock) OVER 600 VIEWS, 19 FAVORITES, AND 20 FOLLOWERS?! ON MY CHAPTER ALONE! I…I don't know what to say but thank you. Oh no, I'm in my feels right now. I saw the immense support on the previous. I worked into overdrive getting this chapter out. Time to answer some reviews.**

**RawToonage press: Appreciate it and thanks. I'm surprised nobody did a story like this yet given how popular the QTs are in the fandom.**

**Mr. Haziq: I understand the struggle too. They're not popular within the actual show due to being background characters.**

**pacmanboy10: You'll get your answer in this chapter. As for the QTs. That's private.**

**NiteOwl18: Just five?**

**Guest reviews: (1) It's one of his/her older comics. Those two will be a part of the story. Just not yet. (2) I recommend watching Loud house to get the picture.**

**Passerby: So do I.**

**NOW! Onward to the story.**

* * *

Lori arrived at the McBrides home. Lincoln thanked her and told her he'll be back home before dinner. He walked to the door as they drove off.

"I wonder what Lincoln wanted at Clyde's houses," Luan asked, noticing how urgent Lincoln requested it.

"Probably something nerdy like comics, video games, ARGGH or whatever" Lynn replied

"My best estimate is that Lincoln is relaying his worries to Clyde after what happened with Ronnie Anne. Clyde is the closest to our sole male sibling beside us." Lisa answered with a lisp.

"Wouldn't it be simpler if he just talked to us" Luna offered.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The amount of time Lincoln mentions Ronnie Anne. We tend to go overboard ruining whatever plans he initially had as we outnumber him ten to one. Plus, we often ignore what he says. Clyde is the best option for Lincoln's recovery as he won't overreact compared to us and takes his words into consideration." Lisa explained. "Besides spending time with close companions have been proved to be effective at overcoming grief."

"I agree with Lisa. Our brother needs time to brighten his soul. A true companion can make even death a worthwhile experience." Lucy blankly responded unnerving her family

"Dudette's right. The good thing is that he's talking it out instead of sulking in his room all day" Luna agreed albeit creeped out with Lucy's answer. Lynn groaned.

"Can't he just get it over already?" Lynn replied. She received numerous glares for her answer. Lynn has never been the sensitive type when it comes to Lincoln.

"Oh. What's your master game plan? Forcing him to do sports again. Or better yet find him another girl without him knowing because that worked so well the last time" Lori scoffed. Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Luna had a look of shame on them. Their 'attempt' of getting Lincoln a Sadie Hawkins dance date nearly destroyed him and could've ended horribly. Four dates to dance and forcing himself to juggle between all of them. He confronted them about it. What did they do? Let him put out the dumpster fire that _they_ created himself. Fortunately, it ended in a best-case scenario with each of Lincoln's friends getting a date for the dance and Lincoln hanging out with Ronnie Anne at the arcade.

Lori gave them a _strict_ scolding about their act and how easily that could've gone wrong. Granted, it was mainly out of the preservation with her relationship with Bobby but told how that might obliterate Lincoln's faith and trust in them potentially hating them. Lincoln hating them was a universal fear among the Loud sisters. They're already on thin ice after the Sister fight protocol and the Bad luck incident. They apologized while Lynn is a particular case, especially with the Bad luck. He accepted it, but they wonder if he simply did it to get it over with. It still breaks their hearts on how easy they stabbed their brother in the back.

"Our eldest sibling is correct. Our meddling is supportive yet counterproductive in Lincoln's romantic endeavors, thus causing a lack of faith in us as he constantly hides any activity he does with Ronnie Anne. Allowing him to do things on his terms will yield better results. That also includes finding a suitable romantic partner." Lisa commented

"If Lincoln does find a girl. Hopefully, she's just as lovely and elegant as me." Lola bragged, flipping her hair. Lana just squinted her eyes at her. "What? I'm a princess."

"I've seen frogs more 'lovely' and elegant' than you" Lana mocked. Lola pounced on her tomboy counterpart but held back my Luna

"Oh! Do I have to make princess dresses?" Leni addressed. Lola stopped her assault. You can never have too many dresses. Leni creates quality work.

"Don't even think about it, Lola" Lori interrupted before Lola can open her mouth. Lola's comment sparked interest among them about what Lincoln's potential future girlfriend should be. "Can we please talk about this when we get home?"

* * *

Lincoln knocked on the door, then Howard came and answered it.

"Oh, hey, Lincoln. Come inside. Clyde told us you were coming." Howard greeted.

"Thanks, Mr. McBride," Lincoln said following the lanky red head man in the house.

Lincoln still get over how different the McBride's house was to his. It was tidy to where you can potentially eat off the floor. Lana already did that for him. Quiet. Clyde often had to remind him that he was yelling. Spacious. The Loud House has more rooms such as a second floor and an attic but thirteen people with pets along with storing various awards and equipment. It felt cramped at times with a pair of children sharing a room expect Lincoln. Compared to the McBride's home with just three people with two cats. The difference was noticeable, making it one of Lincoln's few safe zones away from his chaotic family.

"Good day, Lincoln nice seeing you again," Harold yelled from the kitchen. "Clyde's in his room. Just call us if you two need anything. Also, Lincoln" Lincoln stopped to face Harold. "Clyde told us what happened with Ronnie Anne. He gave us a summary. Don't worry about giving us the full story. I must respect doctor/patient confidentiality as a medical professional. Plus, I know what you're going through. Granted it's a part of life. My best advice. Don't let it get you down. Believe me. I saw my fair share of tragedies in years as a doctor and my relationship with Howie" Howard went to comfort his husband as they both remember the countless death threats, taunts, and insults they've experienced over the years. Still to this day.

"Hare-Bear is right Lincoln. Life can be rough. Some more than others. Like with Ace Savvy no matter how much the villains beat you down. Keep standing up. Besides, you and Ronnie can see and visit one another. Hopefully, it can develop into something more. If not find someone that made you feel as she did." Howard sagely contributed. "Sorry about the drama bomb. Head to Clyde's room for your 'bro talk.' We'll bring you two some snacks later."

Lincoln thanked them and made his way back to Clyde's room. The advice the McBride's offered stuck with him. Find someone else that made him feel the same as Ronnie? They were _just _friends, but he wasn't against the idea of being in a relationship with her. He still remembers staring at his room ceiling recalling all good times they had together after he came back from Great Lake City. The jokes. Dance battles at Games and Grub. It's all in the past now. She stayed then maybe they could have. He shook his head to get those thoughts and feelings out. She moved. Accept it. Lincoln thought. He knocked on Clyde's door. Clyde opened his door and smiled upon seeing his friend.

"Welcome my man. Let's talk." Clyde said doing their signature handshake and letting Lincoln in his room. "Tell Dr. McBride what happened over the weekend."

"Isn't one of your dads already Dr. McBride?" Lincoln joked. The two shared a laugh.

"You got me there, bro." Clyde snickered. "Anyway, back to the question."

"Alright. I'll tell you. It's kind of a long one," Lincoln said.

"I got time," Clyde replied, looking at his watch. Lincoln shrugged and told him about his time in Great Lake City. How he bonded and enjoyed his time with the Casagrande family. His reaction to Ronnie Anne staying her extended family. The ride back home and his moment with Lori which he didn't mind telling Clyde. Clyde remains silent listening to get the full story and adding his five cents to parts of the story.

"Well that's what happened, and now we're here," Lincoln concluded.

"How did your other sisters take the news," Clyde asked fully aware of their meddling in Lincoln's romantic life.

"Surprisingly, they were calm about it. My sisters still tried to help me, but it was subtle compared to their other methods. I guess Lori told them to ease up. Knowing them, they'll still do it." Lincoln added.

"I know my dads talk to you about this. I suggest you take it, man. They know what they're talking about. Plus Dr. Lopez would probably say the same thing as I'm trying to get over Lori or at least control myself around her" Clyde told. Lincoln smacked his ears, attempting to clear any debris, hoping that he heard his best friend correctly.

"Hold up. You're trying to get over Lori? Why?" Lincoln question baffled yet happy at Clyde's declaration. Clyde had a crush a Lori for years. He tried to him over his sister on numerous occasions.

"Dr. Lopez told me multiple stories about guys who were obsessed with someone who didn't like them romantically. They did anything and everything to get their attention. I thought she was making it up, but I checked out the stories." He explained. "The news articles and reports. The things that those _monsters _did to someone that they claim they loved. I puked at the graphic details. The realization punched me. I was on the same path. I didn't want to do that to Lori or you. I even tore down my poster of Lori" He pointed at the empty space on his wall while taking off his glasses to wipe his eyes. Lincoln hugged Clyde knowing how emotional he can get.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay, man. The good thing that is you acknowledged it and working improve yourself, so you don't go that route." Lincoln comforted.

"The thing that sold it for me was when I was reading a news article and in one of the pictures when Dr. Lopez when she was younger. She was friends with one of the victims. I guess she trying to prevent history from repeating itself." Clyde addressed frightened that she saw in him as a monster in the making. "Wait. I'm supposed to be helping you not the other way around."

"Sorry about that, man. There's something I've meant to ask you since lunch. When you said, we should talk after school for my safety. Those girls chasing us. Was that what you mean about looking out for my safety? Also, who's the 'they'?" Lincoln asked, trying to make sense of this entire situation. Clyde looked out of his window and closed the blinds.

"Alright, Linc. It's time that you know about the QTs," Clyde ordered. These two weren't the only having a discussion. Miles away the group that Clyde mentioned were having a meeting in a dark debriefing room about their target. Lincoln Loud.

* * *

"Welcome my fellow QTs to our meeting," Caroline announced. "We received an update on our greatest enemy. Ronnie Anne has officially moved away over the weekend." By pressing a button on her remote. Ronnie's picture appeared on a projector screen labeling her as a threat.

"It's true as it came from Lincoln's mouth himself this morning around lunch, which can explain his mood for most of the day. Me and Shy heard it ourselves," Cookie added as Evelynn nodded. Murmurs erupted amongst them.

"However, there are still threats to consider" Caroline commented as a collage of girls appeared on the next slide. "Such as Lincoln's Sadie Hawkins dance dates and Cristiana."

"Excuse me? Why is Cristiana still a threat? Didn't she switch classes after that video came out" Jenny addressed wondering why Lincoln's _former _crush is on their watch list?

"The classic old flame, Brown QT. A rekindled romance. We MUST consider that possibility" Caroline demanded at the end before calming herself. "As for his dates. Four of his sisters being Luna, Luan, Lynn & Lucy were able to successfully convince their respective friend them to go on a date with Lincoln. They enjoyed themselves at the dance with him. We easily think of reasons why they able to agree."

"His kind and gentle nature," Cookie said. "He's expert in the kitchen too, which is a plus in my book."

"He's cute like a rabbit" Serena giggled. "I just want to find him carrots

"He isn't judgmental and supportive, especially with his family. Have you seen the amount of effort he puts in helping Lola win her pageants" Evelyn mentioned as she blushed.

"That buck-toothed smile of his." Caroline cooed as her face grew red.

"He's got a nice butt too" Jenny chuckled. Caroline cleared her throat, gathering their attention.

"Ok, back to business. We must know who's the main threat among the four," Caroline said.

"It's Haiku," Evelyn stated. The group looked at her in surprise. They asked how did she obtain such knowledge? "Remember the whole yearbook thing him and Clyde did a few weeks ago. Haiku and Lucy are a part of the Morticians Club. They got in the picture with Haiku's consent. Lucy didn't do anything with it."

"So Haiku is the one we got to watch out for" Jenny acknowledged. "What about the other three?"

"Nothing as of now. Plus those girls don't seem to be friends." Serena added.

"Excellent as we don't need a rival faction. Does anyone have anything else to add before we leave." Caroline responded. The QTs shook their heads. "Alright then let's recap the rules."

"We're friends yet rivals in romance. The pursuit of Lincoln Loud is a free for all. No sabotage yet help is allowed. Sharing Lincoln is an impossible goal. He chooses one of us or none of us. Choosing to pursue someone other than Lincoln is acceptable as love is a fickle mistress." They whispered together. A knock came from the door, and a middle-aged woman with blonde wearing thick blue turtleneck sweater entered the room.

"Caroline sweetie are you done with your little meeting?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, we're done mom," Caroline answered.

"Great! I make some brownies if your friends want any "Caroline's mom responded. The QTs followed her as her brownies were to die for.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. There's a group of girls that likes me as in likes me," Lincoln started trying to make sense out of all of this.

"Yep," Clyde clarified.

"Now that Ronnie's gone. They know they have a free claim on me," Lincoln continued.

"Pretty much my guy," Clyde said. Lincoln facepalmed, dragging his hands on his face in frustration.

"You mind handing me that pillow," Lincoln mumbled as his frustrations soared.

"Sure thing, pal," Clyde replied. Lincoln thanked him before taking a deep breath and shoving his face into the pillow, unleashing muffled screams. "Let it all out Lincoln."

"Hey, guys I brought homemade fruit cups. Um is he okay" Howard chimed in upon seeing Lincoln tossing a temper tantrum while yelling into a pillow.

"He's alright, dad. Just getting some of his anger out" Clyde waved off.

"Ah, the good old 'Scream into a pillow' method. Always a good emergency stress relief. Howard contributed. "I'll leave these here in case you get hungry and let you two get back to whatever you're doing" He exited leaving two cups on the dresser. Clyde got up from his bed and grabbed them, handing one of them to Lincoln who laying on the ground with the pillow still attached to his face. He sat up as he took it from Clyde's hand. The fruit cup was a modest-sized container filled with a lovely array of various fruits such as cherries, blueberries, grapes, banana chunks, and honeydew.

"What am I going to do Clyde" Lincoln groaned while munching on some fruit. Oh man, these are fresh.

"Panic" Clyde suggested enjoying his snack. Lincoln glared at him for a bit.

"That's what _you_ would do. I'm smart enough to know not to milk this like with my sisters when I was the tie-breaker between going to Dairyland or the Beach" Lincoln replied recalling how he had to break his back to atone for his actions as their family went back to the campsite. Again.

"How about asking one of them out?" Clyde shrugged." Most guys would kill to have five girls that actually like them." Lincoln pondered on that suggestion. Should he ask one of them out?

"I'm not against it, but it's _way_ too soon. I believe that's what Lori calls a 'rebound' which according to her are never good. Plus, I don't want her to turn me into an extra soft pretzel with cheese." Lincoln responded now craving pretzels

"Knowing your sisters. They'll probably set you up with one of them or your 'dates' from the Dance again" Clyde added. Lincoln shuttered at how he Matrix dodged a bullet that night thanks to his friends.

"They probably will but as long as I keep calm about this. Things should be fine, hopefully." He wished. Lincoln checked his watch and saw that it was around five o'clock. He needs to head home soon. He finished his fruit cup and thanked Clyde for the talk. They do their signature handshake before Lincoln set off back home. He said his goodbyes and thanks to Mr. and Mr. McBride. Harold asked if Lincoln needed a ride home. Lincoln declined his offer claiming that he'll walk and that he needs to clear his head about some things. The large black man raised his hands signaling "Say no more" as a pleasant walk can clear a troubled mind. The couple wished a safe travel home as Lincoln went out the door.

Royal Woods was peaceful around this time. Kids coming back from after school activities or playing the park. Parents finished with their jobs for the day. Years of living in a literal loud house. It's great to have tiny moments of peace and quiet. Lincoln took it all in as he walked back home. He wondered what his sisters are doing right now, probably doing their own thing. He hoped they're not attempting to insert themselves in his love life. Again.

Oh, how little he knew.

* * *

"Alright Sibling meeting begins now" Lori ordered using her shoe as a gavel. "Today's meeting will help decide what traits should Lincoln 'potential' girlfriend should have. Even though the Loud-Santiago romance shall hold firm" They started from youngest to oldest except for Lily who's currently taking a nap in her room.

"An intellectual or someone to match wits with. I can't have my male genetic counterpart reproduce with someone containing an underdeveloped brain," Lisa started. The Loud sisters agreed as intelligence is a must in most relationships.

"A princess like me," Lola bragged. Lana rolled her eyes at her.

"An animal lover that's willing to get down and dirty in the mud" Lana added. Their house contains a lot of pets even more in Lana case.

"A logical choice as animal caretakers show high levels of empathy," Lisa informed. Why be in a relationship with someone if you can't emotionally connect with them.

"A lover of fine literature," Lucy blankly spoke.

"A tough girl that can whip his skinny butt into shape" Lynn gloated tossing a tennis ball up and down.

"Great sense of humor that 'Linc' them together" Luan chuckled slapping her knee as they groan at her puns.

"Someone who can unleash some killer tunes." Luna continued.

"Can you come back to me, please?" Leni whispered

"Behind every great man is a great woman. Someone capable of taking charge. That's what Lincoln needs. What about you, Leni?"

"I guess as long as they love Linky for who he is. That's fine with me." Leni confessed. They were astonished that Leni could produce such a mature answer.

"Wow you really took this to heart," Lori remarked. Leni nodded at her older sister.

"Linky loves us for who we are. He deserves someone will do that same. Like we always try to change him in what _we _want, especially you. That's totes unfair" Leni articulated as she moved her hands as if to craft something then pointing her finger at Lynn " I know I'm not smartest, but he still cares and didn't give up on me like when he helped with my driving."

"Hey, I care about him too. He needs to toughen up" Lynn retorted standing abruptly. "The world can and will chew up and spit you out."

"For once Lynn is right. Lincoln's sedentary lifestyle will have detrimental complications if not corrected." Lisa spoke as Lynn smugly smirked as the smartest member of their family is on her side. "However, Leni has a point as well. Lincoln's body isn't as adapted to intensive physical labor as you are. His body can't handle the stress as you, which can lead to heart and muscle problems similar to having too little exercise. There are reports of people, unfortunately, died from one or the other"

"Come on, I'm not _that _bad. He just needs to man up, that's all," Lynn replied. They groaned at her answered. Seriously Lynn, is that your answer for everything? For basically bullying Lincoln and even though her activities can fatally harm their only brother.

"Someone tells you to be more ladylike, trying to turn you into Lola or me. How would that make you feel?!" Leni shouted, irate at Lynn's indifference towards Lincoln. "We already messed up with Lucy" Lola peeked at the chance to give Lynn a makeover but reconsidered on how uncomfortable it made Lucy.

"I'll make them lose some teeth and tell them to accept me for who I am," Lynn answered, unaware of her hypocrisy.

"Doesn't Linky deserve the same? You can fight back. He can't. Not with us." Leni admitted. Lynn opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Leni was actually right about something. Twice. Lynn didn't know if this was a sign of the apocalypse or Leni had a functional brain after all.

"Now I feel crummy," Luna thought out loud. That feeling was mutual among the sisters as they reflected upon their opinions. It was selfish compared to Leni's. Lincoln has been helping them as long as they could remember. Never in their lives has once Lincoln joked or mocked them for interests. Yet they do from him watching comics in his underwear, him going to Ace Savvy conventions in his homemade outfit and video games. Everything about him.

"Anything else about Lincoln," Lori announced wanting to resolve this somber atmosphere.

"What about me?" Lincoln suddenly spoke, starling his sisters as he opened the door upon hearing his name. His sisters were scrambling for any answers. How didn't they heard him open the front door and climbing up the steps?

"Oh um, we were … talking about … um" Lori stuttered with an uneasy smile.

"Lynn started her period!" Luan interrupted. Lincoln mouthed an okay as this was a private matter.

"DUDE!" Lynn angrily shouted as her face turned crimson, throwing the tennis ball at her prankster sister's head. Luan narrowly dodged it. It was technically correct but out of all possible things. That's what came out of Luan's mouth?! Lincoln snapped his fingers, turning them into finger guns as he slowly strolled back to his room. Living with all girls have taught him a few things about how the female body operates. The sisters released a sigh of relief, hearing his door close.

"Nice save Luan," Lori acknowledged.

"Rather unorthodox yet effective. A personal matter regarding the female body is an excellent deterrent," Lisa agreed. The door opened again. Lincoln came back holding a Ziplock bag containing mini chocolates.

"Here you go Lynn," Lincoln said, giving it to Lynn.

"Hold up is this your personal stash" Lynn puzzled. Chocolate is like gold to the Loud siblings, often fighting for it. Each sibling has one either for personal consumption or currency in exchange for favors.

"Yep. I know chocolate helps after seeing it with Mom, Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan. Plus it's a difficult time for you. It's the least I can do to help." Lincoln explained. He and his father frequently had to barricade or hide whenever 'Aunt Flo' visits one of their family members. Lynn tried to give the bag back, but Lincoln placed it back in her hands. "Keep it. I got a few stashes in reserve. See you guys at dinner. I got a math test this week"

They watch him go back to his room. Lynn stared at the bag. It was filled with over a dozen of her favorite chocolate, Snickers. She held her head pondering about this act. Her brother willfully gave up a portion of his chocolates despite knowing it's value in their house to assist her. It was an easy victory, but Lynn hates … no loathes anything _easy_.

"See what I mean" Leni related to their previous topic. Lynn signed before launching a Snicker in her mouth. The twins look at the bag then at Lynn.

"You going to share that," They said together. Lynn grabbed some of the mini Snickers and tossed it to them. "Also what's a period." The elder half of the sisters cringed at the explanation they were about to give to the younger ones.

Lincoln was at his desk practicing algebra and wondering about the knowledge Clyde handed him a while ago. A high pitch shriek broke his concentration, and many doors slammed. He chuckled, knowing that his home was back to normal, relatively speaking. Now if he only his school life would do the same.

* * *

"Oh, Lincoln, but where's the fun in that?" A man laughed manically in front of a computer screen. "Your sister, Lisa really needs to properly destroy her failed inventions. Who's knows what someone could find or do with?" The man held up a familiar dimensional traveling watch.

* * *

**This is going to be goooood. Those who're wondering. The man is me. I decided to do a little self-insertion. Looks like the QTs are about to make their move? How's Lincoln going to respond to their advances? We just have to wait and see.**

**Anyways thanks for reading. Review. Follow and favorite if you liked the story. :)**


	3. Operation: Catch the hare

**What's good everyone?! I'm back. Sorry for the long delay but college is a pain in the ass. Better late than never. I want to thank everyone again. I got over 2700 views on this story due to that I made this chapter slightly longer than usual but I had to cut the second half into another chapter. Now on the reviews.**

**RawToonage press: Leni has overall been the nicest to Lincoln in the thus I expanded on that. Plus, Leni isn't stupid. Not the sharpest tool in the toolbox but not stupid. Considering that they often force Lincoln into joining their activities. Yeah it's pretty crummy. Come on man we all had a secret meeting with our friends before.**

**Mr. Haziq: It's classic for a reason. When you're hungry anything will do. **

**echo009: Thanks for the compliment. Enjoy the chapter **

**NiteOwl18: The guy was me. I did say I'm doing a minor self-insert. Leni is the 'sisterliest' out of the Loud sisters. Any sister or sibling in general wants their sibling to find someone who truly loves them.**

**Guest: SHD's are popular in fanart but Haiku gets the most attention. I think they're a welcome addition if people want something new instead of shipping Lincoln with his sisters or Ronnie Anne. Cristina was shown in a few cameos and pushed out of focus to make room for Ronnie Anne. She did get a mention in one of the Loud House comics revealing that she's in the school's glee club.**

**Zer0-Writer: Wait you mean those little girls right? **

**Cabgrant: Loud house is a parody of Harem anime where the main male character is often the butt monkey. They outnumber him 10 to 1. There's practically nothing he can do. Lucy is the black sheep of the sisters as everyone is brightly colored and energetic. She's somber and dark making her an easy target. Therefore Lucy & Lincoln have possibly the strongest/closest relationship out of the Loud siblings. They can console in each other knowing that the other won't judge them.**

**A.N: Sorry I just had to do some minor edits.**

* * *

Lincoln groggy arose from his slumber interrupted from his beeping alarm clock. Tuesday the real least favorite day of the week. Everyone complains about Monday to where it's a meme, but Tuesday is a rough kick in the pants. He shut off his alarm and stretched. A series of cracks echoed throughout his body.

"OOOOOOHHHHH, that was a good one" Lincoln moaned, feeling satisfied after popping his stiff joints. He yawned and smacked his lips grabbing his towel making his way to the bathroom. Today was Lincoln's lucky day as he was first to get to the shower. All the hot water was for him. He entered the shower and after stripping to his birthday suit. The hot water relaxed his body and soothed his mind. The bath has forever been one of the best places to solve life mysteries, practice your singing skills and win imaginary arguments. Today's life mystery is how is Lincoln going to combat these QTs? The man with the plan didn't need a plan as plans were short term. He needs a … strategy. Those were long term. He needs a great strategy.

First step: analyze and know what you're dealing with. Jenny and Cookie, aka Brown and Cookie(Still strange that's her nickname as well) QT, respectively. These two are the critical threats, at least to him, as they have immediate access to him due to being classmates. Next is Caroline aka Sweater QT. She's the leader according to Clyde. However, Caroline doesn't have as many chances to interact with him besides Lunch and gym. Thus she's a mid-tier threat. Finally Serena and Evelyn aka Panda and Shy QT. Unfortunately little information is available on them. Lincoln sees them in hallways and lunch a few times, but nothing concrete now. It makes a low threat yet a high risk as well as he had no method to counter them. The unknown danger is the deadliest threat. Particularly Evelyn as she can disappear in an instant.

"Now what to do about them" Lincoln washed his hair. "Transferring out of class is a nope. Plus, I'll be leaving Clyde and the boys. I know the pain when your crush is so creeped out by you that you made them switch classes. I can't do that to them." He sighed remembering Cristiana and the methods she used to avoid him. He thought swapping classes was the most of it. But no. She actively avoided him. Avoiding his gaze. Turning in the opposite walking direction upon seeing him becoming late to class a few. Jumping into lockers to hide from him. Or just ignoring his existence. Lincoln sighed again. "Oh man I sound like Lucy." Lincoln knows that the video was ultra-creepy and cringe-worthy, but was it really _that _bad to act like he didn't exist. Was _he_ the problem? Was there something wrong with him? If it was somebody else would she react the same way?

"Hey, Lincoln, hurry up already! You know the rules!"

His sister's yelling broke his train of thought. Not wanting his anger, his sisters at the crack of dawn. He quickly turned off the shower, wrapped himself in his towel and exited the bathroom to a line of his tired sisters forming up.

"Uh, finally, and I thought I took forever to get ready," Lola groaned as she entered the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry I was um thinking about stuff," Lincoln replied still soaking wet. The girls had seen enough generic teenage dramas to know what was up. Lincoln's going through 'Break up' withdrawal or Broken heart syndrome. He already went through the processing and crying stage. Now he's in the moping stage, recalling all the good times they had together. However, this can lead to a repeat of the crying phase. Several tubs of ice cream of various flavors and a sappy movie marathon should be prepared just in case.

"The shower does have a soothing effect on the body allowing the brain to wonder. Is that how you craft some of your unorthodox plans?" Lisa questioned. She often wonders how he was able create ridiculous yet successful plans in using his fellow genetically similar companions, such as the "Sweet Spot" incident. Granted, what took him a few months only took Lisa about 2.4256246321354652335474 secs, but who's counting. She recalls some of her older sister units talking about how Lincoln tried to get them seated beside him to make the Sweet Spot even sweet. Also getting all of them ready on time in the morning. Lisa's impressed with his memory and attention to detail allowing him to cater to their family's needs.

"Just don't make it a habit, alright. Get dressed breakfast is about to start in a bit" Lori said. Lincoln nodded and went to his room. His shower thoughts resurfaced. When did the QTs start to like him? The better question is, why?

"I know what you guys are thinking. 'You got five girls that like you, Lincoln. You should be happy' To be honest. I kind of am, but it feels too good to be true." Lincoln conducting his monologue while getting dressed. "One maybe two I can believe but five?! The only person I knew that had more was my old tutor Hugh and Ms. DiMartino, but she's a different story. Hugh's highly attractive given that he was able to effortlessly charm all my sisters. Ever Lori! He didn't know what he was doing. Along with being intelligent, generous and charming." Lincoln sighed. "I'm none of those things. Maybe on my _good _days. But overall nothing. I can barely get girls to talk to me outside of school work and gym. Cristiana straight-up ignored me. My Sadie Hawkins dance dates were due to my sisters. I'm still trying to figure who they got them to agree. The only girl that sort of liked and interacted with me, was Ronnie but that's because Bobby was dating Lori. I'm strangely okay with Haiku granted she's Lucy's best friend, but I'm not getting my hopes up"

"Calling Ace Savy. Calling Ace Savy. This is One-Eye Jack, do you read me?" Clyde's voice interrupted Lincoln's monologue. Lincoln grabbed his trusty walkie talkie.

"Read you loud and clear, Jack. What's the status report?" Lincoln getting into character.

"Oh, I was wondering what's the plan for dealing with the QTs when you arrive for school today?" Clyde asked. It's not every day that you found out that five girls have a crush on you.

"Clyde. I have no clue about what to do." Lincoln confessed. Clyde gasped in shock. The man with the plan doesn't have a plan?!

"What do you mean that you _don't_ have a plan?!" Clyde yelled that such blasphemy. Granted, girls can be rather complex at times but not even a simple idea.

"I do have something, but it's not even a plan. More like an outline. I know who're the main threats being Cookie and Jenny. Caroline is in the middle while Serena and Evelyn are at bottom as the unknowns, but that makes them scariest." Lincoln replied. "It's totally different from my usual plans as I got decent intel on whatever I'm doing, or it involves my sisters. But not this time."

"So, what are you going to do against the QTs then?" Clyde questioned, trying to make sense out of it. "You never go into a warzone blind." Lincoln pondered on that question. What is he going to do to combat the QTs?

"Nothing." Lincoln simply said. "I'm going to do nothing about it. I'm just going to let it happen" Clyde double-checked his walkie talkie to make sure the audio wasn't freaking out.

"Nothing," Clyde repeated. "You're going to do nothing about it?! Why though?" Was his brother from another mother so stumped that he couldn't craft a plan?

"A part of me thinks it's a prank. Like come on Clyde. Five girls like me as soon as Ronnie Anne moved away. Plus, you believe in some weird stuff that Zach would think you're nuts. You thought Bobby was cheating on Lori with a dog" Lincoln responded. Clyde was about to retort but found truth in his words. "Heck Chandler can't even get that many girls to like him. So what makes me so special?"

The pair were silent for a few seconds. They both know that they're not the most popular or ideal guys. Their attempts at romance were swings and misses. A heavy emphasis on misses

"I don't know what to tell you, man. Maybe they saw whatever Ronnie Anne saw in you" Clyde offered with optimism trying to cheer his buddy up.

"Clyde, we were _just_ friends. You're my male best friend while she's my female best friends." Lincoln lightly blushed. "Plus our siblings were dating each other that'll be kind of weird"

"Mmhmm, whatever you said man" Clyde smugly responded.

"Kids breakfast is ready" Lincoln was about reply but stopped upon hearing his dad's voice.

"I got to go, Clyde. I'll see you later. Ace Savvy signing out." Lincoln said. Clyde did the same. Lincoln went downstairs to eat then get ready for school hoping it'll be a regular day (Hint: No, it won't) when dealing with the QTs.

* * *

Tough coconuts bunny boy. The QTs are each planning their attack plan. They're about to strike with Lincoln's unaware of it while waiting for the bus. He stepped onto the bus and took a seat as the bus took off. Lincoln looked out the window allowing his thoughts to drift on how to handle the days' events.

"Um, excuse me is this seat taken?" A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. Lincoln turned to see that it was Evelynn. She was looking down while shuffling her feet with a slightly red face. " I hope I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Oh, no. It's okay." Lincoln sliding over to make some room for Evelynn.

" Thanks, Lincoln" Evelynn sat down next to him. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes as the bus made it rounds. "Hey um what did you get for question 16? I got x=8.36" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I got 7.67." Lincoln replied.

"Can you show me how you got that, please?" Evelynn asked. She took her notebook from her bag.

"Sure," Lincoln agreed. "Can you show me your working" Evelynn nodded and showed him her notes. He leaned over to her and analyzed the contents to find the source of error. "Oh there's your problem. You forget to change the sign when you carried it over the equal sign." Evelynn glanced over the notes.

"Oh silly me," Evelynn whispered upon seeing her miscalculation and began to make her corrections. "Like this, right?"

"Yeah, you got it" Lincoln smiled. Evelynn blushed seeing his charming smile. There's heavy traffic right now. Evelynn realizing her opportunity.

"Um can you help me with some of the other problems" Evelynn meekly offered

"Might as well. We got time." Lincoln agreed. Evelynn smiled, and her heart was doing its happy dance. She slid closer to Lincoln making their thighs touch. She can almost smell him. Her blush increased as she thanked whoever caused the traffic. The pair's conversation soon became a part of the bus chatter along with topics such as tv shows, video games, movies amongst the students. The bus arrived at Royal Woods Elementary. The passengers exited and began to walk to their classes.

"Thanks again for the help Lincoln," Evelynn told him as they got off the bus, making way to their respective classes.

"Don't worry about it. Math is mental abuse towards humans, after all." Lincoln joked. The two share a laugh.

"I'll see you around," Evelynn replied. Lincoln smiled as he waved her off. She blushed. Again, as she waved back, turning around to go to homeroom. Lincoln stared at her for a bit thinking that Evelynn was kind of cute. Her form disappeared when a student blocked his view of her.

"Okay, how" Lincoln questioned himself. He gazed at a nearby clock, noticing the time. "Oh no I need to hurry up, or I'll be late" He started to jog to his fifth-grade class. Lincoln was unaware that Evelynn was watching him from a distance.

"Yes, I've finally talked to him. I've finally talked to him," Evelynn giggled while clutching her mini-Lincoln figurine to her chest. "I can make my move without that **brute **Ronnie Anne getting in the way. You'll truly have a girl that won't hurt while claiming that she _loves_ you. Doesn't that sound wonderful, my snow bunny?" Evelynn cracked a wide unsettling grin staring intensely at the figurine. "Soon no more Shy-QT. I **won't **be one of the love interests who just watch their love slip away and complaining about when they had the chance due to being too freaking shy. I already let that happen with Cristiana and Ronnie Anne." Her face turned enraged tightly, grabbing the doll. She quickly calmed herself. "Breathe Eve Breathe. Both are gone plus you've made in the first move. That should count for something right? It's all about baby steps" Evelynn gave the mini-Linc a kiss then glanced at a nearby clock. Her eyes burst out of her skull "SWISS CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She sprinted to her class while a teacher yelled at her for running in the halls.

* * *

Lincoln made it to class by the skin of his chipped teeth. He took his seat and gave Clyde a fist bump. The class idly chattered amongst themselves. Some continued their conversations from the bus until the bell rung. They all settled down once their teacher entered the classroom

"Good morning, everyone" Mrs. Johnson joyfully greeted her students.

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson" They greeted backed in unison.

"Unfortunately, I have some rather sad news today" Agnes told the class. Everyone began to mutter. "Principal Hoggins told me that Ronnie Anne Santiago was officially moved to Great Lake City sometime over the weekend. Also her school transfer papers have been sent in and confirmed, so she won't be at Royal wood elementary anymore."

Lincoln's friends offered their sympathies to their white-haired friends knowing the two had a "special" relationship. However, some weren't as sympathetic as Jenny and Cookie grinned and glanced at each other. What the two QTs didn't know that new challengers were approaching in their very class.

"Alright, now that's out of the way. Let's start today's lesson and take out your textbooks, " Mrs. Johnson said to the class. The students groaned. Math first thing in the morning. Yuck. "We'll doing section 8.1 even and 8.3 odd. This will help you review for the test on Friday. If you need help, just ask me, or you can work in pairs."

"Hey, Loud" A voice interrupted him. Lincoln glanced to see who called him. It was Cookie staring at him with a bored expression.

"Can I help you, Cookie" He replied. He and Cookie don't have the sweetest relationships, mainly due to the Girl Guru fiasco. That's why it baffled Lincoln when he found out that she had a crush on him. She's a sweet girl, yet she's rather harsh to him, but that's how the … cookie crumbles(rimshot)

"Listen, I left my math textbook home, and I don't want to waste my time like an idiot. So can I share with you for the day?" Cookie bluntly stated. He sighed and brought his chair and textbook to her desk knowing better not to argue with a female.

"Um, what are you doing?" Lincoln noticed that she moved closer to him. She gave him an annoyed glare.

"I'm moving closer to see the problems better. Duh!" Cookie scoffed as she slid her chair closer to him to where their arms are touching. Lincoln shrugged and began his work. Cookie glanced over to Jenny, who gave her a thumbs up. Cookie blushed furiously and started the assignment. Jenny chuckled and did the same, not wanting to be left behind. The class did their work in relative silence with the occasional chatter.

"Come on, Cookie, you should know this by now" Cookie grumbled to herself with a frustrated look. Lincoln gazed at her to see the issue. She was impatiently tapping on her notebook while glaring menacingly at a math question as if it was mocking her and everything she stood for. We've all been there.

"Do you need some help?" Lincoln asked, noticing her plight. He recalls the countless hours some of his older sisters spent on math problems.

"No!" Cookie barked, causing Lincoln to flinch and slightly slid his chair away from her. He already deals with Lori's and Lola's wrath every week. He doesn't need to add to the list. Cookie noticed her error. She was supposed to get closer to him, not push him away. She avoided his gaze and took a deep breath. "Yes please"

"Alright, let's see what the problem is" Lincoln responded, analyzing the question. Cookie felt her face heating up due to the proximity to each other. She couldn't describe what he smelled like. Oranges? Mint? Whatever it is. She _**loved**_ it. Now that she got proper look at him. Loud is cute. Handsome even. "Cookie. Cookie are you listening?"

"I um uh am, but can you go over it again?" Cookie stuttered straightening her hair after being caught staring.

"Alright, for the order of operations to get the X. Here's what we need to do." Lincoln explained again. He showed her step by step how to solve the problem. Cookie mouthed Oh hearing his explanation and completed the question. Why does everything become more straightforward when you hear a classmate explain to you? They went back and forth, explaining the problems to each other along with cracking jokes in between. Cookie even snorted at his jokes. Luan would be so proud. Jenny saw their interactions. She was rooting for Cookie but couldn't help to pout, wanting it to be her turn already. Curse that random number generator. Miss Johnson also was watching the two. She was glad that Lincoln was starting to make more female friends, but will it blossom into something more?

"Not likely it's still too early, but I do enjoy a great love story" Agnes swooned to herself as she graded some papers. The bell rang shortly after that. The students packed their bags for their next class. "Alright students I'll see you later today"

"Thanks for sharing with me, Lincoln," Cookie said with a slight blush.

"You're welcome, Cookie" Lincoln replied. Wait a minute. She just called me Lincoln. It's mainly been Loud up to this moment. Maybe this is the start of a good thing. It was all well and good until **someone** uttered that cursed phrase.

"But , what about the homework?"

"**WHO'S THE BLOODY HEATHEN THAT DARES TO MENTION THE ACCURSED PHRASE?!**" The class collectively thought to themselves.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. Can everyone place your homework in the tray, please?" told the class. The class grumbled. Those who did the homework were fine as those who did it in class. It's just those who didn't complete it was pissed off.

* * *

The day was uneventful until everyone's favorite/least favorite class being P.E. The students were in the locker rooms getting ready for whatever torture the coach will have them endure for the day. They gathered outside lined up and waiting for hell. A whistle blew, signaling that class is about to begin.

"Alright, class listen up I'm in a let's say a 'merciful' mood today so light work." Coach Pacowski chuckled. "We'll be doing one lap, stretches, warm-up exercises and a 4 by 4 relay race then head inside the gym and finish up with dodge ball. If things go smoothly. You'll get an early lunch " Everyone got excited about hearing upon this but were skeptical

"What's the catch?" Mollie asked. Her parents own a few businesses, which helped to notice when things were beginning to come too good to be true. Others nodded and muttered in agreement.

"What? A guy can't be in a good mood every once in a while," Pacowski retorted. He cracked a sadistic smirk. "Unless you want me to back to our usual regiment. I just got a new shipment of barbed wire. The type that holds rampaging bulls"

"Uh no thanks, we're good" Girl Jordan stuttered, covering Mollie's mouth, not wanting to lose another toenail.

"Alright then," Pacowski spoke and blew his whistle. "On the track now!" The students divided into groups based on their gender with the girls running first then the boys who made it a competition to see who can finish first.

"Geez, we're given an easy day. Why are they making it hard on themselves" Jenny asked Lincoln as they jogged side by side.

"Probably trying to prove a point or something? It's still not as bad as what Lynn does," Lincoln replied.

"She's the star player on different teams, right?" Jenny said. Lincoln nodded. "She can't be that bad, right?" Lincoln gave her a blank expression.

"Lynn made board games competitive," Lincoln responded in a deadpan tone. "When that didn't work. She resorted to mundane things like brushing her teeth or taking the trash" Jenny stared at him, thinking he was joking but reconsidered given how chaotic some of his sisters can be like Lisa. She's like seven but intelligent enough to be in 6th grade and craft advanced robots from spare parts in the janitor's closet.

"Hey, you two stop flirting unless you want extra laps" Pacowski shouted. The two blushed and kicked it into high gear leaving some of their classmates in their dust crossing the finish line in seconds." I think you just broke your personal records." They both panted desperately restock their oxygen supply but had enough to gave each other a thumbs-up and went to their respective groups to conduct their stretches. Their warm-up exercises consist of push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and jumping jacks. "You guys finished" Everyone nodded. "Can someone get the batons out of the storage room."

"I got it," A student replied as the coach gave him the key. The student came back with a box of brightly colored batons.

"Okay, you guys know how relays work, right?" Pacowski asked as there's always someone who doesn't understand the rules. The majority either nod or shrugged. "It's simple. You run with the baton. You pass it to your teammate. Rinse and repeat until the last leg. The most important is that you don't drop the baton. Got it?" Everyone got it. " Alright we'll divide the teams by numbers. When I tap you that's your number between 1-4" He stepped in front of them. "One, two, three, four" He continued until everyone had a number. "Now make up your mind on who's going what"

"So what's the plan, Lincoln" Liam asked the man with the plan. Their team was Liam, Artie, Andrew, and Lincoln himself. Lincoln's mind was calculating every equation he can muster right now.

"Okay, I think I got something" Lincoln spoke. The game plan was letting Andrew go first since he was slowest then Artie, Liam, and Lincoln.

"You're the last leg because again? I do not doubt your skills, but years of chasing chickens helped built some speed." Liam offered.

"I know, but this is 4x4. It's endurance not speed. I have to dodge and outrun things either on a daily or weekly basis in my house, plus Lynn forces me to help with track." Lincoln explained. Liam found no flaw in his white-hair friend's logic. Lynn can quite intense(obsessive) when it comes to sports. No further questions. They went with the rest of boys and sat down and waited to start as they watched the girls start their race.

"Who do think is going to win?" Chandler asked as the whistle blew, signaling the girls to run.

"I'm going with Girl Jordan and Jenny's team," Lincoln spoke, and others nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, Larry. I'm going with Mollie and Kat's team" Chandler bragged, and others agree with him.

"Let's wait and see," Lincoln smirked at his red-haired rival. They watch the relay until the moment of truth. The last legs were Jenny, Mollie, Sadie, and Joy. The girls received their own batons and rushed along the track with Jenny and Mollie in the lead. The guys are cheering their support along the other girls. It's neck and neck, but Mollie is taking the lead. Jenny is low on fuel and dragging behind.

"Oh, come on Jenny you got this," Lincoln shouted. Her eyes marked Lincoln's position. He's watching her. She can't let him down.

"Alright, Jenny it's time to show him what you can do." She told herself. "This is going to hurt later." She regained a part of her stamina and energy, catching up to Mollie through the power of impressing your crush. Jenny's thighs are screaming at her to slow down, but her mind said no. Only a few meters to go on the final stretch. Mollie and Jenny are swapping the lead with each other. The baton slipped out of Mollie's sweaty grasp forcing her to slow down and stop to retrieve the baton giving Jenny the victory. Team Jenny shouted in triumph as Team Mollie groaned. Jenny's supporters went to congratulate her

"Sweet work out there, Jenny" Lincoln went to give a high five. She walked towards him raising her hand to return it, but her legs waggled causing her to collapse. Lincoln was able to catch her before she hit touched the ground. "Woah you okay"

"Oh uh um yeah, I'm okay. Just tired that's all." Jenny stuttered, blushing heavy, staring intensely in his sapphire eyes.

"Okay, lovebirds, that's enough," Pacowski shouted, interrupting the moment. Jenny pouted wanting the moment to last a bit longer. "Loud on the track now." He blew his whistle. The boys got up ready for their relay.

"I'll take it from here, Lincoln. You know want to make coach angry. Again." Girl Jordan offered to help her friend. Lincoln passed Jenny to Girl Jordan making his way to track. "So you and Lincoln huh?"

"Girl, I have no idea what you're talking about" Jenny rolled her eyes as she was being supported by Jordan to make it to a bench.

"You know what I mean." Girl Jordan teased and sat down on the bench. A whistle blew, signaling the start of the boy's race. "I've seen how you look at him" Jenny hummed innocently, ignoring her question.

"Who do you think will the race" Haiku spoke suddenly startling the two girls. "The spirits favor Lincoln's team. They're hardly ever wrong." The girls were slightly freaked out, but this was nothing new coming from Haiku, yet they agreed with her statement.

"I'm going with Chandler's team," A fangirl smugly told them. Some of the girls overheard the statement rolling their eyes in annoyance. More of the girls chimed in offering their opinions on the potential winner even Rusty got a little support with majority going with Chandler. The final set was on track, waiting on their teammates. "You got this Chandler. You're the best" Chandler glanced over at his supporters and gave a bow.

"Lincoln, you better kick Chandler's butt or else" Mollie shouted. Lincoln nodded and grinned getting ready as the 3rd legs were approaching. Chandler gave his baton first, granting him an early lead.

"Here ya go, Linc" Liam gave him the baton. Lincoln sprinted trying to close the gap. "Win this for the squad." Soon Rusty then Trent came running. Chandler was taking his sweet time. He had this in the bag so why worry. That was quickly trashed when Rusty past him taking the lead creating great distance between them.

"I'm not letting this pizza faced string bean beat me," Chandler muttered himself. Lincoln past him shortly after that. "Hell no. I'm _not_ letting Rusty and bunny boy beat _me _in front of a crowd."

"Aw yeah. It's finally time for the Rust man to shine in the front of the ladies," Rusty smiled. "Oh what's up Lincoln"

"Hey, Rusty. Your shoes are untied by the way" Lincoln mentioned as he ran past his friend.

"Thanks, man wait what?" Rusty looked down, slowing down a bit. What do you know? His shoes were united, but that's a later problem. He still got to win this relay.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Chandler yelled, bumping him to the side. Rusty yelled at his action trying to accelerate but stepped on his loose shoelaces, falling flat on his face launching his baton in the air. "You're going down, Larry" He tried to do the same to Lincoln. Lincoln stepped out of the way giving the redhead the lead. The finish line is a few meters away. "That's what I thought." Exactly Chandler, you thought. Rusty's baton came down knocking Chandler's out his hand onto the ground. "_**WHAT?!**_" Lincoln overtook Chandler winning the race. "**DOUBLE WHAT**?!" Rusty regains his baton coming in second. Trent in third. Leaving Chandler in dead last. "HACKS! I CALL HACKS!"

"I told you the spirits favored Lincoln today," Haiku told the girls, ignoring yet enjoying the laments of the losing team, especially the fangirls. Oh what a sweet symphony.

"When you're right. You're right. It's kind of weird that Chandler lost similarly to me." Mollie acknowledged. "I got to change my moisturizer, but that should knock Chandler a few pegs." Team Lincoln nodded and giggled. Chandler can be a massive pain.

"Excellent work, everyone, especially you, Lincoln. You got potential" Pacowski grinned. "In the gym. Let's end the day with some dodgeball. Also Chandler, I'll deduct some points for poor sportsmanship on the track. Don't try to lie. You know what you did, and I saw you." Chandler kept his mouth and held his tongue as any agreement would be in vain.

"You only won because of dumb luck, Larry," Chandler growled but soon smirked. "You're going to be in my domain, and you better be ready"

* * *

**Geez this kid got some issues. Man, it's good to be back. Again, sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. The next chapter in is the works (I just need to write it) hopefully before the end of next month. Check out my Infinite Stratos story: Singularity.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Review. Follow and favorite if you like the story. **


	4. New Challengers?

**Hello, it's me, ya boi. Back again with another chapter. Sorry for the hiatus. I had finals some time ago and I took time to relax and complete this chapter. I wonder if it's a Tv tropes already. Time to answer some reviews.**

* * *

**RawToonage press: Thank you my good sir. Enjoy the chapter**

**Guest: The show has 4 seasons now along with comics. It'll only matter of time before the other SHD's make a return. Although Polly could've made an appearance already. You'll see why Haiku is their greatest threat.**

**Pirohiko-Baltazar: I'm giving the QTs their time to shine. I understand she's a beloved character. I like her too. That's why I'm focusing on the QTs now consider it like a challenge in writing this background characters. Also Stella makes her appearance in season 3. The story takes place after Loudest Mission which is midway season 2. Don't worry. I'll do timeskips.**

**Tristen: Glad you're enjoying the story.**

**charly888: Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de la historia. Realmente estoy recibiendo una sensación para algunos de sus personajes.**

**Mr. Haziq: Teachers always ship students which explains the seating chart. The new challengers you'll just have to read to see.**

**Timbuk1: Jenny is Brown QT. Caroline is Sweater QT. Serena is Panda QT. Evelynn is Shy QT.**

* * *

The students took a quick break after the race. They gathered in the gym and lined up at the basketball court baseline, waiting for Pacowski. He blew his whistle. Again. The coach must love that thing

"Okay, everyone. We're ending today with dodgeball. Quick and simple," Pacowski told the class. Everyone was excited; it's almost over and grateful for the upcoming early lunch. Those long lunch lines are hell, the food hot & ready, and the best tables are available. However, some of them aren't particularly excited about gaining bruises, but sacrifices have to be made. "The team leaders will be Jenny & Chandler." He tossed a dodgeball to both of them. "Chandler will pick first since he came last in the relay," Chandler grumbled at his recent embarrassment. "Then Jenny will pick 2, then Chandler will pick 2. Both of you guys will keep going until everyone is picked. Got it?" The two nodded. "So, who's the first pick Chandler?". The redhead scanned his potential options, but he already made his choice.

"I pick Girl Jordan!"He cracked a sly grin. Gasps and fearful murmurs spread amongst the students. Girl Jordan or Jordan Rosato. She's a lovely, friendly and elegant girl. One of the top students academically & athletically in Royal Woods Elementary. The class representative etc. However, when she plays dodgeball. A flip switches. Jordan becomes brutal and merciless singlehandedly destroying teams.

She goes under various names in this state: The Dodgeball Duchess. The Countess of the Court. The Raging Red Ball Berserker. They shudder in fear of her Burgeoning ball barrage. Being hit with one of those ruthless red spheres stings at most. Ones tossed by Jordan doesn't hurt enough to cause injury, but man she can make you feel it. Each student has at least one story of being on the receiving end of her assault. The remaining students are pleading and praying to be on Chandler's team to avoid her wrath. The first rule in dodgeball: **No mercy**

"Nice choice from the start," Pacowski whistled, impressed at Chandler's actions. Girl Jordan walked over to Chandler's side.

"Sorry, Jenny" Girl Jordan whispered, apologetically not wanting to harm her friend knowing how … intense she can be in this sport. Jenny just waved it off, saying it's cool.

"Pick your two" Pacowski addressed to Jenny. She contemplated her options. GJ was her first choice due to her skills, and they worked great together. Wait a minute. Teamwork!

" I pick Clincoln McLoud." Jenny smiled. Chandler struggled to hold his laughter. Who? Pacowski thought to himself. Oh, Loud and McBride, he remembered.

"YES!"Clyde yelled high fiving Lincoln."Finally, I'm not one of the last to be picked" They walked to Jenny's side.

"This should be a piece of red velvet cake with frosting," Chandler snorted. "Sweet and easy" He picked his next teammate. The two continued until everyone been picked.

"Now that's out of the way. You guys should know about dodgeball already," Pacowski said. "This will be a 3 round match or who got 2 wins in a row. We're doing team elimination," Simple enough, the class thought. "The winning team will be let off early while the losing team will clean up" Of course there was a catch. It got everyone pumped. Bragging rights and early lunch. What more can an elementary school student want? " Everyone to a wall."

"This isn't good." Clyde addressed. "Chandler got most of the athletes on his team and Girl Jordan! We're burnt toast." The team murmured in agreement

"Come on, guys. We still got this. Right Lincoln," Jenny grinned. Everyone started him. Um kind of put him on the spot right there, Jenny.

"So what's your 'master plan' Lincoln" Mollie taunted. Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her. Can they win? It's possible but is it probable? Maybe.

"We won't get a flawless victory," Lincoln spoke. This is didn't help their mood. " However, we can still win. Girl Jordan is the main threat, but they know that."

"Chandler would try to keep her in the game at all cost," Mollie agreed. "Even if we knock her out. He'll just bring her back in."

"Exactly," Lincoln smirked. "We just have to wear her out. We all have to make sure of it," Was it really that simple? The team hoped but considering its GIRL FREAKING JORDAN. They got to do what they got to do.

"Not a bad plan," Jenny replied, touching his shoulder in acknowledgment. Oh, he got toned shoulders.

"Yes, a united goal against a common enemy," Haiku responded. Did they hear things, or did she sound excited?

"Form up, everyone!" Pacowski blew his whistle(Geez how many times the word 'whistle' is going to pop) Game time. Everyone was primed and ready gearing up to dominate their opponent. Ready. Set…..

"Um, coach Pacowski" A student spoke up after seconds of intense, awkward silence.

"Sorry about that," Pacowski sheepishly blushed, putting his phone away. "One of my stories has FINALLY been updated after a few years" The students let that slide.

* * *

WHHHHEEEEEEWWWWWWW!

The teams pounced towards the red spheres of booms, but Girl Jordan was ahead of the pack. She passed as many as she could to her side while dodging any aimed at her. She ducked and slid back to the safety of her team. The ebb and flow of the battlefield were maddening. Teams losing and regaining members. Dodging, deflecting, and tossing dodgeballs to ensure their superiority against their foes. The goal: TO WIN.

The match is a stalemate. Lincoln's eyes locked on Chandler. Sever the head and the rest of the body will follow. Lincoln steadied his aim. "Breathe Lincoln Breathe." His focus sharpened. He launched the ball at Chandler, who was busy barking orders at his team. He noticed the incoming projectile from the corner of his eye.

"Crap!" Chandler panicked. Losing the relay and knocked out by Larry. Can this get any worse? The ball was stopped midair by another sparing his pride. Chandler turned his head. His ace , Girl Jordan, saved him. He quickly passed a nearby ball to her. She caught and launched it, striking Lincoln in the chest in a single smooth motion. "Looks like you ran out of luck there, Larry."

"Dang it," Lincoln grumbled, rolling his eyes at Chandler's taunt. He walked off the court and sat down on the bleachers with his teammates sulking his head.

"It was a valiant effort," Haiku spoke up, attempting cheer up her friend.

"Look what good that did," He sighed. Haiku stared at her best friend's brother. Lucy described him as the light that brightens up her soul. Caring. Optimistic. Excellent person to be around. She never heard Lucy speak of anyone in that manner. Haiku felt the passion and authenticity in Lucy's voice. Thus she agreed to be Lincoln's date to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Despite the significant blunder on his sister's part. She enjoyed herself and found a kindred spirit in Clyde. Haiku saw an honorable & altruistic spirit in Lincoln. He could've bragged to his friends about having multiple dates. Instead, he pushed his mind and body to its limits to please them. Being the only boy with 10 sisters benefited him in that endeavor. His plan allowed his friends to help find companionship during the dance. Even when his plans are self-serving. He finds a way for his friends to benefit. He will enable others, but few help him. It's time to add to that number.

"Lincoln," Haiku called to him placing her hand on his knee, gazing directly in his eyes. "You tried that's the important thing. Your efforts. Your struggles. Many heroes try and fail many times before they meet their goals. This is what distinguishes them from the irrelevant side characters. People will always remember those who did something instead of those who would have thought it was better to sit down and stay quiet. Which one will you be, Lincoln Loud."

Lincoln, being shocked, would have been an understatement. Flabbergasted? Bewildered? Astonished? Is there even a word in the human language to describe how he feels right now? He'll ask Lisa to get him a Thesaurus. He's usually the one giving motivational speeches. Clyde is more clinical, while Ronnie's more blunt and direct. His sisters … are okay. This is the first time someone ever did this for him. "Oh um uh thanks, Haiku" He gave her his signature smile.

"Lucy tells me how you're always helping your family but regrets not doing more to help you. Also, you're welcome" Haiku gave a tiny smile slighting averting her gaze as she moved her hair above her ear. Now she understood what Lucy meant. His smile is illuminating. "Any plans yet."

"The guys and I have formations planned, but they're still in beta," Lincoln said. Haiku raised an eyebrow. His friends nodded. Formations? What is this warfare, but life is an eternal battle. "Hey, Haiku, have you heard of the Phantom Strike."

"No, but I'm listening," Haiku answered, intrigued, leaning in close to hear Lincoln's explanation.

* * *

Jenny watched the scene. AW HELL NAW! She thought. Code: Midnight Eclipse is in effect. Shadowalker is making her move on White Knight. "You're going to get it, Jordan."

Girl Jordan turned her head at the scene, giving a dismissive smirk to her friend. "No, I didn't think I will" She spins the ball on her finger, keeping the grin despite being the last member on her team. " Besides, they're serving chicken nuggets and chicken alfredo at Lunch today. I'm _not_ missing it again." Orchestral music appeared starting somber but increased intensity.

_Golden wind_

"Um, where is that music coming from," Mollie asked, bewildered at the swift changes in events.

"Oh no," Some students whispered with sweat dripping from their faces as they recognized the music slowly making their way off the court to avoid Jordan's wrath. They forget the rule. NO MERCY!

Jordan threw the ball, striking a student in the leg(**One!**). The opposing team swiftly retaliated with barrage. Jordan gracefully dodged the assault catching one in her hands(**Two!**). She leaped into the air with Mollie her sights. Target acquired. Mollie sees her chance only to be thwarted by Girl Jordan, launching another ball into her shoulder(**Three!**). Jordan rolled out of the way of an incoming dodgeball. She picked it up tossing it back. The student jumped over it happy, thinking he's safe. The ball ricocheted off the wall hitting him in the leg(**Four!**). One target left being Jenny the team captain. The friends stared at each other with a dodgeball in their hands waiting for the other to make a move. Jordan tossed first. Jenny deflected it than firing back. Jordan rolled out of the way grabbing another ball on the floor. Jenny rushed to a nearby dodgeball but it was knocked away before she grabbed it making her take a step back. Jenny's moment of distraction was pivotal to Girl Jordan's victory launching the red sphere into her dark-skinned friend's shin(**Five!**)

(**PENTAKILL! ACE!**)

Coach Pacowski blew his whistle marking the end of round one. "Point goes to Team Chandler" His team cheered from the stands chanting 'Girl Jordan!' in the light of their victory. Girl Jordan blushed at attention sheepishly waving at her group. "We'll start the 2nd match in the next five minutes."

Jenny sighed as she walked over to her team. She knew that she was going to lose, but it's hardly a pleasant experience. Her group crowded around Lincoln. He was making gestures pointing to their nodding teammates. " You got a plan there, Lincoln," Jenny asked, taking a seat next to her white-haired classmate.

"We're finalizing it now" He nodded and went over the plan with Jenny. "Everyone remembers their roles?" They nodded in agreement.

"This better work, Loud" Cookie said. Lincoln smiled back.

* * *

Round 2.

Jordan applied the same strategy but was drained from the last match. The steady rhythm of the court favored neither team. The tempo increased as Jordan was in overdrive, firing cannonballs at her foes. Her team resupplies her with ammunition and supporting her as swift as they can.

"You sure this is going to work, Lincoln?" Rusty ducked and dodged the wrath of Jordan

"I've wrestled pigs that are gentler than this," Liam covering his head.

"Chill, We got this," Lincoln reassured. Jordan got slower, inaccurate and sloppy in this round. Chandler's team barely picking up their weight. "LET'S GO SNAKE FORMATION!" Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty aligned themselves, respectively. "Left, right, right, duck, jump, left" The group obeyed Lincoln's commands dodging each projectile coming their way.

"Can somebody get those nerds" Chandler gritted his teeth, wanting to go to lunch already.

"Mollie, Jenny, Haiku!" Lincoln shouted as a dodgeball narrowing missing him hitting Zach instead.

"On it!" Jenny replied. The trio passed several dodgeballs to the boys before joining the formation. Jenny took the chance to stand behind Lincoln. A quick, subtle little touch here, and there wouldn't hurt, right?

"You ready, Jenny?" Lincoln's voice interrupted her thoughts. She suppressed her blush with a quick nod. " Activate Hydra mode. Strike!" The beast launched a brutal wave against Chandler's team. Some of the heads leaning to sides to get a better shot with hits and misses. The hydra split up losing some of its heads as their foes retaliated, but two more grow back, making it stronger allowing for more efficient strikes in another assault claiming more victims. The beast separated once more satisfied with its onslaught.

"Jordan, get Lincoln!" Chandler commanded, getting frustrated at the turn of the events losing the majority of his team.

"On it!" Girl Jordan confirmed. Jenny was the enemy leader, but now Lincoln is the threat. Lincoln and locked eyes with each other dodgeball in hand. The two shared the same thought. Take them out. Jordan grinned. A lone bunny about to be devoured by a hawk. An easy target. Lincoln tensed up at the sight of the most dangerous creature in existence. A smiling female. He has the bruises as prove. Lincoln needs to take Jordan out. NOW! Jordan keeping the smile, shot a ball at him. He jumped, avoiding it but striking back. Jordan stepped out of the way with ballerina grace. Lincoln continued his attack with support from his team. Jordan twirled, sidestepped, jumped taunting Lincoln as he failed to eliminate her. He launched another at her. She tilted her head, avoiding the shot.

"Come on, Lincoln is that the best the "Man with the plan" can do-Ooof."Girl Jordan giggled when a dodgeball knocked the air out of her holding her midsection. When did he? She glazed across the court to see Haiku peeking over his shoulder with a tiny smirk saying 'Gotcha.' "The Phantom strike. Well played Loud, but you won't next time."

"Girl Jordan you're out," Pacowski blew his whistle. Jordan walked over to the bleachers. Her team stared slack-jawed in disbelief. Lincoln, Loud & Haiku. Out of all people eliminated Girl Jordan.

"Time to end this. Alpha Assault " Lincoln commanded as several teammates lined up beside him

"Alpha wh-?" A brown-haired student asked, but a volley prevented him from completing his sentence taking him and some of his team.

"Clyde. Double Trouble," Lincoln said. His best buddy nodded at the plan. Clyde aimed high while Lincoln went low. Lincoln shot first, causing a short-haired girl to collide into a heavy set male in an attempt to dodge.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will ya?" The boy barked.

"You were in my way," The girl barked back. Clyde took his shot, killing two birds with one stone.

" Point goes to Team Jenny," Pacowski signaled the end of round 2. Team Jenny erupted in cheers.

"Don't get comfortable. We still have one more round," Chandler replied to their cheers.

"Dope plan MVP," Jenny congratulated Lincoln. Lincoln smiled at Jenny, making her meekly blush.

"She's right, Lincoln. It was a well-executed method to assert our unyielding dominance over adversaries," Haiku offered her support.

"It wasn't my best plan." Lincoln humbly bring down their praises. The 'unyielding dominance' thing unsettles him to a degree.

"Not with that attitude Loud," Mollie said playfully, bumping into his shoulder. Lincoln rolled eyes walking to the bleachers for a quick break.

* * *

Lynn paused, turning her head in the direction of her brother's school before taking a bite out of her meatball sub with a surprised expression.

"You alright, Lynn," Margo asked.

"I don't know." Lynn replied, confused as to what she's feeling."But I feel a sense of pride towards … Lincoln of all people."

"That's strange because?" Margo questioned. She knows that the two didn't have the best sibling relationship, but why was it strange to be proud of your younger brother?

"Don't get me wrong. I love my little brother," Lynn responded. Margo raised questioning eyebrows. "First of all, not like that and gross," Lynn cringed at the thought. "Maybe Stinkin finally grew a spine or something awesome in sports."

* * *

Round 3.

The final round. Winner takes all. Who will enjoy the spoils of war? Who will scavenge for meager scraps? Both sides' energies are sapped. No more rapid assaults. No more shifting ebb and flow of the court. A battle of attrition is the name of the game. Who can outlast who?

"How you holding up," Jenny whispered to Lincoln taking light breaths. Their clothes stained with sweat.

"I'm ... Woah, alright," Lincoln ducked before replied." I don't know how long can ho-JENNY GET DOWN!" He tackled her to the ground avoiding a dodgeball darted over them, implanting itself into Rusty leaving an imprint on the wall. "You alright, Jenny?"

"Yeah, but" Jenny shyly avoided eye contact with a blush. "You're on top of me," Lincoln blinked owlishly before his simple mind began to comprehend the situation at hand. His face turned a bright shade of scarlet. Jenny quickly swapped positions before he can utter an apology, a dodgeball bounced off her shoulder. "Consider us even" She walked off to the benches. Lincoln sat up, surveying the field. He's the last person on his team against a strong enemy team.

"Aw crap," Lincoln grumbled. Chandler's team is enjoying their odds.

"Well, well, well. It looks like little Larry is alone. I hope you like cold food." Chandler and some of his team chuckled. Lincoln remained silent.

"Lincoln, it's cool, man. You can chicken out. We're okay with it," Rusty yelled in an attempt to support his white-haired buddy. Others are in agreement with Rusty's statement. Lincoln remained silent.

"They're right, Larry. Just save yourself the embarrassment. I guess today isn't your lucky day," Chandler keeping the cocky attitude. Lincoln remained silent with blank expression gesturing Chandler and his team to Bring. It. On. "Your funeral" His lined up, ready to end this once and for all. Lincoln took a deep breath focusing on the task at hand. Win.

* * *

"_Ka Ka Ka time to end this"_

"_Gun Gun Gun Gun I cannot miss."_

"_Jan Jan Byan Byan In this ultimate battle."_

"_I'll never stop no matter what the world will say"_

"Now rock music?" Mollie complained, wondering where is music is coming from. "Wait a second is he … is he glowing?!"

"Come Lincoln, you got this," Jenny whispered. Chandler didn't care about the music, but he agreed it's time to end this. He launched the first offensive. Lincoln was a statute allowing the ball to get closer. Chandler smiled. Game. Set. Match. Lincoln keeping the blank look tilt his head to side missing him entirely. Chandler gritted his teeth.

"What you are guys waiting for an invitation or something. Let's hurry up already," Chandler ordered frustrated, thinking this was going to be an easy match. His team unleashed brutal barrage. Lincoln calmly walked towards it.

"LINCOLN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Clyde shouted in fear. Lincoln was undeterred. His form was loose, calm yet ready to move to a beat. He smoothly maneuvered his body. Left. Right. Right. Down. Roll. Hop. Left. Twirl. Never missing a beat letting his moves flow like a stream evading every obstacle coming his way.

"Nice moves Loud," Pacowski whistled, impressed with his student wondering where did this come from. Lincoln's team cheered for his performance yelling for him to keep it up and don't stop. Lincoln ignored their cheers. Each move must be calculated and coordinated. Not a step too soon nor too early. This was the final level. He mustn't lose concentration years in hectic home prepared him. He can't afford to fail! Not here. Not now.

"Man, the boy, got some moves." Jenny grinned. "Hey, Clyde, could Lincoln always moved like that."

"I wonder what spirits allowed him to move in such a way," Haiku whispered mesmerized by Lincoln's skills.

"Nope," Clyde shook his head."The only times I've seen my bro like was his Dance Battles with Ronnie Anne or trying to survive the havoc known as the Loud House." Of course, it went back to Ronnie Anne. Although Lincoln needs a new dance partner at Games and Grubs.

The onslaught continues. Chandler's irritation levels soared by the second. They. Just. Can't. Hit. Him. Whenever they think they got a hit. He moves as if the ball was in slow motion. A stupid step. A dumb duck. A spinning hop. Oh great now he's doing flips. He must be getting tired by now. Lincoln misstepped and slid into a split, holding his body up with his hands. Just what Chandler wanted. Chandler and co see their moment to finish off Lincoln. Or what is it? Lincoln brought his left leg forward with a hand in the air then his other leg into a crab position. Crossing his left leg around his right then pulling the right behind him putting him back in the first stance. He continued this movement gaining momentum with each rotation. The cheering continued even the coach is on Team Lincoln.

"He's getting drained. He can't keep this up all day." Chandler irradiated over the whole ordeal ordering another volley. Lincoln kicked his right leg in front of him, using both hands to support himself, soon swinging it back while leaping forward with his left. He landed on his back using the momentum to spin his body on the ground turning it over, landing in a crouching stance.

He waited. He knelt, placing put both hands on the ground straightening out his legs. Lincoln raised his leg bend his knee. He kicked his other kick while swinging his next leg under it. He pushed off the ground, rolling over his shoulder returning to the home position. Now his arms on the floor supporting his legs in the air. Swinging one leg over the other rolling on his shoulder. He transfers momentum flowing from each side of his body keeping its balance becoming a tornado. Debris diverting its path to avoid the storm.

"How isn't he getting dizzy" Cookie questioned watching Lincoln's countless rotations

"I want to do where and when he learned how to do this," Mollie pondered for a bit."Maybe he's trying to impress someone."

"I know I'm impressed," Jenny admired with a longing look at Lincoln. She took a quick and subtle snapshot of him to save for later.

"Tssh Jen post them in group chat later," Cookie whispered. Jenny winked, putting her phone away before Pacowski sees it. They continued watching Lincoln's performance wondering how he's not getting hit while spinning. He ended with a one-armed handstand while gently touching a knee with the next one. Lincoln landed on his feet and shrugged as if what he did was normal.

"Nice Just Dance routine Larry. Really nice, but you're still going to lose," Chandler mocked. He put his hand out for a teammate to give him a ball, only grasping air. " Um, hello, I'm waiting. Hand me a dodgeball so we can go to lunch."

"Uh, Chandler, you may want to take a look," Girl Jordan said. The redhead surveyed his team. His side was empty drained of ammunition. He turned his head; all the balls were on Lincoln's court whose casually tossing a ball up and down.

"Chill out, Chandler. All we need to do is catch one." A short bald boy said. "Easy as pi-UUUHHHH" Lincoln launch a dodgeball straight into his chest, leaving a nice him sized dent into the wall. "So, this is how Rusty feels."

"Uh oh," Several students spoked, summarizing the mood. Number one rule in dodgeball: **NO MERCY**. Lincoln did just that. His aim was precise. His strikes swift. The impact was intense. He was a sharpshooting missile launcher. They were target practice. Eliminating them one or two at a time. Fake outs. Direct Hits. It didn't matter. He's here to win ... and eat lunch. He threw one at Chandler who jumped out of the way thinking he's safe. The ball ricocheted off the floor colliding in his face mid-jump landing on the ground. Girl Jordan grabbed the dodgeball from Chandler's face and walked over him staring intensely at Lincoln. Lincoln holding the same expression, stared back at her. The court held a deafening silence.

"It's the final confrontation deciding who'll supreme and reap the spoils of war," Haiku whispered, praying for Lincoln's victory, and she wasn't the only one too.

"Nice show Lincoln but it's curtains for you." Girl Jordan chuckled. He rolled his eyes, hearing that joke before from Luan. "Take a dive, Linky. You won't win" Lincoln took a stance. He's ready. "So you're staying. Fair enough but don't say I didn't warn ya."

Battle auras erupted from their forms marking where they stood as the pressure skyrockets. A dominant orange for Lincoln and a lovely yellow for Jordan. Neither backed down. Jordan made the first move. Lincoln tumbled out the way and retaliated. She arched her body to the side. The pair danced attacking, dodging, weaving, and parrying. Sweat cascading off their bodies with each move. Both teams were cheering for their champions. Jordan never knew that Lincoln can endure as much as her. Living with 10 sisters must a high-intensity workout. Wait this isn't the time. Chicken nuggets are calling her name.

The two stopped exhausted, taking deep breaths. Neither of them can endure for much longer. Their teams calling out their names. The next move will finish the match. Jordan wiped the sweat off her face with a determined look pirouetted, charging up the force behind her final strike. "Rosato Wrecker Requiem!" She shouted launching the ball with all her might sending shockwaves throughout the gym. Jordan grunted in pain as it shot through her arm.

"The heck was that" Principal Huggins uttered to himself, feeling the slight rumble. He shrugged, thinking nothing of it going back to reading his comics."

Lincoln braced for impact. His eyes widened, muscles tighten, teeth grit once it made contact. Lincoln skid a meter back, holding his stomach. The squeezing of his shoes echoed throughout the gymnasium. The crowd held their collective breath in anticipation. Coach Pacowski had his whistle ready to announce the results. Who's the winner? Who's the loser? Lincoln kept his head down. Jordan apologetically smiled at Jenny yet proud of her victory, holding her sore arm. Lincoln looked up with a wide smirk. He caught it. Placing one hand on top of the other. The crowd's jaw hit the floor with a thud and widen eyes. Clyde cleaned his glasses ensuring he still sees correctly. Haiku's eyes comically popped out. Girl Jordan face marked with bewilderment. Lincoln stepped towards Jordan handing her the ball.

"Only my sisters call me Linky," Lincoln calmly told her.

Pacowski gave them their point and the victory to Lincoln's team. His team burst with a celebratory fervor at this momentous moment. Lincoln L. Loud defeated Jordan Rosato, the Dodgeball Duchess. They rushed off the stands to praise their hero and champion lifting him up chanting "LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOLN! LINCOLN!" on their way to lunch. Lincoln understood why Lynn enjoyed winning sports. He could get used to this. Wait was someone touching his butt?!

* * *

Lynn stopped and planting her face against a window in view of her brother's school with a starry-eyed expression.

"Um…. Lynn. We're going to be late for Social Studies," Margo feeling concerned about her friend/teammate.

"I'm going to hug the ever-living snot of out my brother," Lynn simply said. Margo owlishly blinked with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Jordan still holding the ball. Lincoln gave back to her, watching him as he's lifted off in celebration. She's attempting to fathom. "What just happened?" She muttered to herself. Not only that, she felt strange. She can feel inside her. No, not gas. Her face was heating up. She continued to gaze at Lincoln. He looks … different. He looks the same but better for some reason. Jordan thought he was kinda cute. Now he looks good. Real good. Handsome even.

_If bunny boy doesn't bring his bootylicious butt cheeks back over here. So, help me, God!_

"What the hell was that?!" Jordan fearfully muttered frantically searching for who and where that thought came from. Pacowski blew his whistle, telling them it's time to clean up, giving some a bag to put the dodgeballs in. "Now, I understand why you like him, Jenny."

* * *

Welp that was fun and entertaining. I wonder what'll happen next. Do you get the anime references? Anyways thanks for reading. Review. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed the story.


	5. Spoils of war

**Happy New Year everyone(even I'm a month late). I'm back with a new chapter. Now sit back and enjoy. On to the reviews.**

**RawToonage press: I'm glad to agree**

**Mr. Haziq: He knows the struggle and excitement of dead or dormant fanfic being updated. Lincoln already has the hair for it. Jordan is slowly but surely gaining momentum in the fandom. **

**Tristen: I got some more planned. I'm always ready for Christmas. I hoped yours was excellent.**

**Sunblast X: Perhaps… especially when someone is threatening or harming his sisters. I also added a Jojo reference.**

**agui972: I try to keep a decent comedy to drama ratio. **

**Guest: If it isn't Ultra Instinct, then it's Kaneki. Ah, I see you're a person of culture as well. Lynn has been trying to get Lincoln into sports for years. Of course, she's going to sense it. Haiku is the best friend of his closest(arguably) sister, thus having more chances than others as you'll see in this chapter. Oh, there's a lot of QT and named characters that Lincoln has been shipped with.**

**NiteOwl18: After being a Butt-Monkey for so long. He deserves it. Just those two? You underestimate my power.**

* * *

The battle was won. The victors were battered, bruised, and bloodied(slightly). But to the victors go the spoils after hard-fought and deserved victory. They exited the changing room triumphant. Now it's time to enjoy the fruits of their labor, making their way to the cafeteria.

"Awesome skills out there, Loud," A student praised.

"Yeah, you totally rocked," Another added on. The rest of the team offered their praise and congratulations to their white-haired champion. Lincoln attempted to wave it off claiming it wasn't that impressive. Jenny came to Lincoln's side wrapping her arm around his neck, drawing him close to her face.

"Yeah, it was, hero" Jenny smiled, enjoying the contact and the victory. Lincoln blushed at the proximity feeling the warmth of Jenny's cheek.

"Come on, you guys. It's no different from I do when I'm home, dodging all types of crap," Lincoln stated.

"Still impressive, Loud," Mollie replied, showing her gratitude.

"But…"

"Lincoln just savor your victory," Haiku interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder, appearing on the other side of him. She gave him a quick smile. "You've earned it."

"Great now, he got cute girls on each arm too," Rusty grumbled in slight envy of his friend's fortune. This feeling is mutual among some of the boys in the class. Jenny gave the goth an intense glare daring her if she wanted to meet the spirits in person. Haiku stared back raising an eyebrow at Jenny's sudden hostility but complied

"Think you can do that again, my man," Zach questioned. The class stared at Lincoln. He pondered for a moment. Can he do it again?

"I don't think so," Lincoln revealed. His team groaned at this information." I think it's one of those totally epic one-time things that comes out of nowhere. I might be able to do it again, but not soon" He placed a hand on his lower back. "My back is _killing _me right now."

"But you good, right?" Jenny asked. Lincoln nodded as they entered the lunchroom. A batch of food came out hot and ready. They rushed to get first pickings.

"Jenny… we're here," Lincoln said. Jenny was still holding on to him. Their faces had matching shades of pink. She removed her arm and created some distance.

"Awesome work on the court" Jenny coughed to clear the atmosphere still blushing

"Yeah, you too Jenny," Lincoln spoke softly, recalling their moment in the final round. "I'll...I'll see you later."

"Yeah…" Jenny dreamily whispered, watching him sit down at a table with his friends. Cookie walked over, placing her elbow on Jenny's shoulder.

"You're drooling again," Cookie told her ebony companion. She snapped out of her daze, quickly wiping her mouth."I think you're in the lead."

"Sweet, who's next?" Jenny asked feeling confident. The pair walked to an empty table, placing their bags down.

"Serena," Cookie replied. "She has lunch with us next period. We need to talk to her about Haiku," Jenny nodded. Shadowalker is casting her spells on Paladian.

"Okay, so _nobody _is going to ask about the music during gym," Mollie complained, holding her tray wondering about the music. Several students shook their heads. "Seriously? No one?!" More just shrugged. " Am I bugging or something? UUUUHHHHHHH!" She faces planted on the table taking a sip of her cranberry juice.

* * *

The bell rung minutes later. Serena enters, smiling as she sees her target. She approaches their table. Rusty spits out his soda. A girl is approaching them. Willingly. He gave a signal to Liam and Zach. It's their time to shine. Each struck a pose to impress the ladies well lady in this case. Lincoln and Clyde turned around to see what in the world their friends are looking. It's Panda QT. Lincoln calmed himself. Standing his ground. No more running.

"Hey Serena," Lincoln spoke, turning to face her while his friends are … flexing.

"What's up, bunny boy," Serena cheerfully replied, ignoring his friends attempting at attracting a female. Lincoln screwed up his face in confusion. "You heard me," She said with a smile.

"Nobody calls me Bunny boy," Lincoln responded, annoyed at the nickname.

"Yes, we do," _Everyone_ in the cafeteria said in unison, even the principal on the PA system. Lincoln facepalmed at this revelation.

"You got the white hair, buck teeth, and you're eating carrot sticks," Liam answered. "You're basically Bugs Bunny with your plans," Lincoln paused, analyzing himself. He was able to reply, raising his finger but continued to munch on his carrot sticks.

"I heard about what you did in dodgeball today" Serena sat next to him. "I guess today was your lucky day bunny boy" Lincoln's mood turned somber with silent rage upon hearing that word._ Luck_. That four-letter made him into an omen amongst his own family when all he wanted was me-time. She looked down at him tightly, gripping the fabric of his pants. Was it something she said

"Lincoln doesn't like the word 'luck,'" Clyde clarified, seeing his best friend upset. "You see his sister, Lynn gets … how do I say this in the nicest way possible when it comes to luck."

"Obsessed," Rusty bluntly said.

"Psychotic," Zach added.

"Nuttier than squirrel poop after raiding a peanut factory," Liam continued.

"I was going with _passionate _but let's go with that," Clyde retorted. Lincoln sighed.

"Is she that bad?" She turned towards Lincoln with a gentle look. "Rabbit feet are supposed to be lucky."

"She'll probably offer up my feet as a sacrifice to the softball gods or whatever," Lincoln scoffed irritably. Clyde patted his back in support. What the hell are softball gods? Serena thought. She reconsidered, asking, seeing how upset it made Lincoln, although it would explain the squirrel suit. What else are rabbits known for Serena thought to herself?

"What about Lunar based abilities" Serena spoke. Lincoln turned and raised an eyebrow. Moon powers? Sounds interesting. "There are tons of stories about moon rabbits. Chang'e a Chinese moon goddess had a rabbit companion who makes her an elixir of life."

"Kinda sounds like Kaguya," Zach whispered to his friends, who nodded in agreement.

"I still felt that was a cop-out," Serena replied. "I enjoyed the Buddist and Shinto aspects, but she just came out of nowhere" **NANI INTENSIFIES! **A girl around their age group who loves and understands the cultural significance of an anime. Thank you, God(You're welcome)

"You like Asian culture," Lincoln faced her. Her knowledge of said subjects isn't common. You have to research these things.

"Of course. It's how my parents met," Serena smiled. She talked about how her parents met each other while staying abroad in China and fell in love. Serena gently touched her panda cap. "My mom said I kicked when they were at a panda exhibit and named me Serena as pandas often represent peace and tranquility."

"At least you're named due to an important event while I'm named after a president." Lincoln chuckled. He slid closer to her. She lightly blushed at this act. "Can you tell me about more animal symbolism. It sounds awesome," Serena grinned. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "Plus, I'm in a bit of a rut with my art and this can help a lot" She forced herself not to make a sound upon feeling his warm breath on her ears.

"Ooooookkkkkayyyyy," Serena stuttered as her face heats up."What about the Chinese Zodiac. I know that Pokemon does with that the Firestarters. The most recent is Scorbunny" The conversation continued from there comparing and learning various mythological creatures and how they can be adapted into a comic besides the generic Greco-Roman creatures. His friends watched in shared envy.

"As much as I love him like a brother. Sometimes I hate his fortune" Clyde declared watching his bro bond with a QT

"Mmhhhhmmm" They all took a sip of their drinks.

* * *

"Haiku, you've been staring at my brother for a while now," Lucy told her living companion. Haiku quickly composed herself, removing her hand from her chin, clearing her throat, straightening her hair and dress. "I know something happened between you two within the last hour. Your energy is brighter."

"Yes, we did," Haiku admitted. "I felt a connection between us. It was similar to what I had with Clyde at the dance yet different."

"How did it feel," Lucy asked. Is her ship finally coming true?

"It felt … warm," Haiku smiled at her confession. "When you asked me to be Lincoln's date. I took it as a little sister's admiration for her older brother," Lucy shifted a bit. "Now, I understand why you spoke highly of him. He is a wonderful person," Haiku shyly blushed, looking at Lincoln with longing.

"He and I always had a special connection being the black sheep among our siblings," Lucy sadly recalled. Haiku wrapped her arm around her gothic gal pal. "We're easy targets among a sea of gold and brown. Lana and Luna share similar interests being music and animals, but … Lincoln is the only one that truly understands and appreciates me." Her throat burns as the breaking words flowed out. "No _judgment_. No _insults_. No _desire_ _to change_ who I am. He completely accepts me." She began to whimper, "I _**hated **_myself for betraying him at the 'Bad Luck' incident. All the time, he was there for me. I wasn't there for him," Haiku embraced her tightly, ignoring the snot and tears on her dress. She needed support that took priority.

* * *

Lincoln's big brother instincts were tingling, causing him to halt his conversation with Panda QT. His vision scanned the area. Lucy grasping onto Haiku in one of the dark corners of the lunchroom, giving them some privacy.

"Sorry, Serena can you excuse me for a bit" He quickly stood with a worried face. She glanced at where he was looking and saw one of his younger sisters with Haiku. She agreed, knowing that he loves his family. He thanked her and sprinted to the dark duo. Rusty saw his chance. He jumped over the table to take Lincoln's spot

"Say Serena if you ever wanted too…" Rusty attempted to charm the Panda

"Hey, I'm borrowing her for a sec. Thanks," Cookie interrupted, dragging Serena with her.

"Dang it," Rusty facepalmed.

"Lucy, are you okay," Lincoln asked worriedly. The two looked at him in surprise. How did he know? "Did your favorite character die or one of your shows or books got again" He gently hugged Lucy. She hugged back. Haiku observed the interaction keeping a hand on Lucy's back. They do have a unique bond. "You want to talk about it, Luce."

"It's a rather private matter. She'll tell you when she's ready," Haiku answered for her blubbering friend. Lincoln decided not to pry any further.

"You want anything to drink?" Lincoln softly asked. Lucy nodded. "A Blackberry iced tea for Lucy and a Straw-Raspberry for you, Haiku?"

"Oh no, Lincoln, do you don't have to," Haiku said as it was Lucy who needed support, not her yet impressed that he remembered her favorite flavor. She probably mentioned it once.

"Too late made up my mind," Lincoln chuckled. "Considered it as thanks for being my sister's friends" He walked off and went to the cashier.

"Incredible isn't he" Lucy sniffed with moist red eyes.

"That he is" Haiku smiled

"You know if you two ever got married. I'll be proud to call you sister," Lucy mischievously smirked. Haiku stuttered in embarrassment as Lucy giggled at her reactions

* * *

"Holy crap, did you heard that" Cookie whispered to Brown & Panda QT, who nodded in agreement. They barely heard the two said but gathered the crucial details "Haiku is making leaps and bounds ahead of us."

"So what if Haiku got a little crush on Loud" Mollie scoffed, eating her fries. "He's slightly better than most of the guys here, but come on _him_?"

"I think Lincoln is a pretty cool guy," Jordan counter-argued. The QTs agreed

"Oh please, you're only saying that because he beat you in dodgeball," Mollie retorted. Girl Jordan shrugged, saying perhaps. "Who seriously has a crush on that nerd."

"You do," Girl Jordan revealed."Quite a bit really," Mollie choked on a fry, coughing and beating her chest to clear her throat.

"Huh… wait, wh...at,n-n-n-ooo I-I-I-I don't have a crush on Loser Loud," Mollie stammered, blushing furiously offering futile resistance.

"It's always Lincoln this, Lincoln that or 'I'm totally going to beat his cannonball record this time'" Jordan taunted bringing up the facts. Mollie simply hmphed, ignoring what Jordan said.

"Oh hey Lincoln" Jenny declared

"WHERE?!"Mollie freaked out, looking frantically around for him."Is my hair okay? I don't stink do I?! Crap I probably do!"

"Mollie chill," Jordan holding in her laughter. Mollie paused, realizing that she's been played.

"I hate you, Jenny" Mollie grumbled in embarrassment, putting her head down hoping nobody else saw what she did. The table laughed. The QTs, however, took notes on the situation.

* * *

The bell rang again as everyone packed up for class. The loud siblings said their goodbyes until afterschool. Lincoln and Haiku walked together in the hallway for a few minutes until they arrived at Lincoln's class.

"This is my stop. I'll see you around Haiku," Lincoln said stopping at the door.

"Likewise," Haiku plainly replied. She turned around to walk off but stopped. "Lincoln" He turned towards her, wondering what she wanted. Haiku calmly stepped towards him to gently wrapping her arms around his torso embracing him. "You're a wonderful, Lincoln Loud. DON'T let anyone tell you different" She released him and went her merry way until she was out of sight. He entered his class in a daze wondering if he was dreaming. If so, then he needed to stop eating peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches with spray cheese before bed. Woah, she smelled nice.

* * *

Afterschool couldn't come soon enough. Lincoln was putting his books in his locker when his phone vibrated. It was from the family group chat.

"Hey, there was an accident causing a major traffic jam. Yes, I'm fine but I'll be an hour late" Lincoln read off Lori's text. Luna said she already caught a ride with Sam. Lynn said that she'll walk home as she needed the cardio. Lincoln closed his locker and went to find his younger sisters. He found Lucy talking to Haiku. "Yo Lucy um… hey, Haiku," He said softly when greeting Haiku.

"Greetings Lincoln" Haiku replied with a blank look.

"Lori said that she'll be late due to a traffic jam," Lincoln told Lucy.

"I'll tell Lisa and the twins, but Lisa probably knows already by now," Lucy blankly responded. "I'm heading to the library to catch up on some reading."

"Same here. I got some inspiration for sketches" Lincoln turned his attention to Haiku. "You want to come with us."

"As enjoyable as that sounds. I must decline" Haiku respectfully rejecting pulling out a smartphone with a vampire bat case showing a notification from mom saying that she's here. "A bid thee adieu until next time," She elegantly took her to leave exiting through the first door.

"Lincoln, are you coming or what" Lucy spoke up breaking Lincoln from his daze. He snapped out of it and followed her.

* * *

"Looks like someone had a good day today" A pale mature lady with raven hair smiled at her daughter from the rearview.

"I did mother," Haiku letting a tiny smile breakthrough. She got interested

"Is it a boy" The mother teased. Haiku blushed fixing her gloves.

"You can...say that," Haiku nervously admitted. Haiku's mother squeed that her daughter has a crush.

* * *

"Okay, where is it" Lincoln whispered to himself, searching amongst the shelves. "Ch, Ch, Ch, Ch ah here it is. Chinese zodiac & mythology." He grabbed the medium-sized book and found an empty table. The library is typically empty around this time with the occupants being students who wanted a quiet place to do some work. Lincoln reached into his bag grabbing blank sheets of paper and a pencil case. He turned on his phone and began drawing. "Cinderace is an awesome Pokemon."

"Lincoln?" A voice called out his name. He turned to see Caroline holding a few books in her arms. "What are you doing here."

"My ride's late, so I'm using the free time to draw," Lincoln answered. "How about you."

"My mom gets off around 4," Caroline replied taking a seat next to him. "Whatcha drawing."

"Serena told me about moon rabbits, so I'm making a hero off that," Lincoln told her. " I'm going with a cosmic theme but having time deciding whether or not making them a unique individual or species."

"Go with the species. Gives it the Ben 10 vibe," Caroline suggested. Lincoln pondered about it. It can work. Ben 10 has 10,000+ aliens as an adult so he probably has one.

"Okay, the hard part is what planet is it like," Lincoln countered. Ben 10 showed like 10 planets or so Ben's aliens with some inhabiting the same world.

"It has to be a Goldilock planet," Caroline stated. Lincoln looked at her in confusion. "It's like Earth not too hot nor too cold. It's just right for supporting life."

"A grassland or forest planet than" Lincoln question. Rabbits are abundant in those biomes.

"Yeah, but that way too cliche'. Rabbits are also found in deserts," Caroline retorted before a lightbulb flashed. "Why not all 3. This can lead to various subspecies with different adaptations. The planet can have multiple moons with a weak red sun. Oh, my stars! The tides and ocean currents. Wait, are they the dominant species? Are there predators they must worry about" Caroline continued to ramble on about the planetary aspects and celestial bodies and how it would affect the species. Lincoln listened to her use words and terms only Lisa could decipher. Caroline stopped when she didn't allow Lincoln to speak."Sorry, I got excited. You probably think I'm weird" She raised her sweater to cover a portion of her face.

"I live with 10 sisters. Almost nothing surprises me anymore," Lincoln consoled as he knew the feeling of having your interests being the butt of someone's joke. "Should we call the desert species 'Dust Bunnies'" He joked to lighten the mood. She chuckled lightly hitting his arm. " That did give me some ideas. You write the background information while I draw the various species."

"Deal!" Caroline eagerly agreed. He slid her a piece of folder sheet. The two began to work trading and sharing ideas about creating an entire civilization. "Now the names" They were stumped. Why is creating the name always the hardest part?!

"We'll deal with that later" He slid closer to see what she created. She can smell his cologne. Caroline created an elaborate list such as government, military, religion, cultural norms etc. " Holy moly. This would've taken me months to get this much"

"Oh, it's nothing," Caroline boasted, flipping her hair.

" I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Lucy spoke suddenly shocking the pair. Caroline grasped onto Lincoln in fright. Where the hell did she come from? "Lisa told me that Lori is here. You know our eldest sibling reacts."

" I _got_ to go. I'll see you later," Lincoln told Caroline, quickly packing his bag exiting the library. Lucy stared at Caroline. The blonde started to sweat. Lucy walked off to avoid invoking Lori's wrath.

"Sweet Alpha Centauri," Caroline released her breath. "Who knew that an 8 year could be intimidating?"

* * *

Lincoln was rushing to get to Vanzilla. He didn't want to piss off Lori. He turned sharply around a corner bumping into a red-haired girl, causing both to fall on the floor.

"Sorry, are you okay" Lincoln apologized standing to help the girl up.

"I think so" She thanked and grabbed his hand. "Thanks...Lincoln?!"

"Cristina?" Lincoln repeated. She quickly withdrew her hand as if he was diseased and ran off. Lincoln let out a deep sigh begrudgingly walk to Vanzilla. Christina hid behind a row of lockers watching him walk out the front door. She turned to find Lucy intensely staring at her with a scowl. "Um… hi?" Lucy walked pushing her out the way. Cristina sighed walking away heading to Glee club.

"There you are. I was wondering where you were," Lori said when Lincoln and Lucy entered the van. Lori started the car and began to drive home. "You okay twerp," She noticed that he didn't say anything during the ride. That was usually Lucy's job. He had the same look when Ronnie Anne officially moved away.

"Cristina," Lucy answered in his stead holding his hand. That name alone brought silence. Lisa slid over laying her head on her genetically similar companion's arm. She didn't particularly care for human emotions as they're often illogical but she did care about his feelings. Luan leaned forward from the backseat giving him a hug. The twins couldn't do much because of their seatbelts. Leni can only offer a sympathetic glance to her dear brother. Lori tightly gripped the steering wheel only Carol Pigdey made her feel such** UNGODLY AMOUNTS OF RAGE**. The ride home was silent with only the sounds of traffic in the background. They arrived home with Lola & Lana, immediately hugging their big brother when he stepped out of the vehicle.

"What's up fam" Luna cheerfully greeted, strumming her guitar. She stopped seeing their dour demeanor. "Woah, what rain on y'all parade."

"We're going to have a sibling meeting in a bit. Get Lynn. It's a Code: C" Lori told the rocker

"Crap a Code: C," Luna leaped from the couch dashing through the kitchen opening the back door. Lynn was practicing her bat swings." Lynn, we got a Code: C!"

"Can it wait? I'm in the middle of someth-" Lynn shouted. The words struck a home run in her brain causing her to stop mid-swing. Code: C. Cristina! "What are we waiting for?! Let's go already," Lynn sprinted back inside.

"Woah where's the fire" Lynn Sr. asked seeing Jr. rushing back inside

"We got a red alert, OG" Lynn replied running up the stairs. The patriarch gasped. Red Alert again?!

"I'll get Lincoln and hide in the bunker. There's a box of chocolates upstairs. Your mother knows where it is," Lynn Sr. panicked.

"It's Code C for Lincoln," Luna clarified. Lynn Sr. calmed down and made an 'O' with his mouth. He was still confused. "It's Cristina pops."

"Was that the girl Lincoln had a-" Lynn Sr. said before Luna covered his mouth.

"Yeah, but we don't talk about it," Luna whispered. She let go of his mouth and went upstairs. Lynn Sr. whipped out his oven mitts to prepare for dining.

"The sibling meeting begins now," Lori ordered beating a table with an old shoe."The order of today's meeting is to get the 411 from our brother." Lincoln had seen better days. He was wrapped and covered in an array of pillows and blankets while being cuddled by Leni.

"Okay, then. I helped someone with their math and again with one of my classmates" Lincoln started off

"Nice to know there are more brain cells in this family. Who were they pray tell," Lisa spoke, getting interested.

"Evelynn, while we were on the bus and Cookie one of my classmates," Lincoln answered. This got the girls interested.

"What's your relationship with them?" Lori questioned, wondering about these girls.

"Evelynn is an acquaintance, but she seems nice pretty shy though,"Lincoln responded. "Cookie and I don't have the sweetest relationship but that's how the cookie crumbles."

"I get it," Luan chortled. Lola threw a pillow at her face.

"Sometimes she's nice, and sometimes she's mean at least to me." Lincoln continued. The older sister passed glances to each other. "I actually got her to laugh surprisingly" Luan whispered a 'Nice' "My team won the 4x4 and dodgeball. I was the MVP, according to Jenny and my team during dodgeball."

"You the MVP? Was Girl Jordan on your team. I heard she's a beast," Lynn scoffed wondering if that was the feeling she felt during lunch.

"Yes, and no, she was the other team." Lincoln retorted struggling to get his phone out. He showed them a video during the 3rd match.

"WOOOOOAH bro since when you could get down like that?!" Luna shouted excitedly, watching her bro's choreography. He's natural flowing like water. "Are you breakdancing? Oh no not the knee"s

"I want to see when you become the MVP," Lynn said. It's just him and GJ now. She watched Jordan launch a powerful shot at her bro. The sisters flinched at the impact. "You_ catch_ it. Awesome work, Stinkin."

"We got an early lunch, too," Lincoln grinned. "Serena taught me about animal symbolism for a bit."

"Who?" Lola questioned

"She's the girl that wears a lot of panda gear," Lincoln said. Lola recalled seeing a girl like that around the school."

"Apparently, everyone calls me Bunny boy," Lincoln grumbled at the nickname.

"Wait you totes like didn't know," Leni added. Lincoln stared at Leni shaking his head. Man even Leni knew about it.

"Lucy and Haiku called me over to help with their poetry," Lincoln lied protecting his favorite ghoul. "Nothing really happened until afterschool. I went to the library to kill time. Caroline and I talked for a bit helping me with a character. I think you'll like her Lisa. She likes astronomy and ecology."

"Yes, another intellectual. A description of her please" Lisa lisped.

"Light long blonde hair with bangs wearing a white turtleneck sweater,"Lincoln confirmed. "Lucy told me you were here" He addressed Lori before his expression turned somber. "I bumped into Cristina. We ended up on the floor. I helped her up. She thanked me before realizing who I was then … removing her hand from mine as If I was a freak. Well more than usual and ran off."

"It's true. I saw making it one of the few times I've felt rage," Lucy growled.

"How did it feel?" Lori consoled. She and some of her friends went through similar experiences in the past.

"You think after the first 23 times. You get used to it," Lincoln sniffed with watery eyes. "But you don't. It hurts. It really _hurts," _He whispered the last part with tears smoothly flowing out. He stood up, " I'm heading to my room. Tell dad I'll be late for dinner."

"Oi Linc," Lynn shouted before he opened the door. He turned with tired red eyes. What are you going to mock him for having emotions like any normal human being? She approached him then softly hugged him. Lisa cleared her glasses & Lucy opened her bangs. Luan pinched herself. This was not an illusion. _**Lynn showing affection?! **_Lily waddled to the pair ignorant of what's happening but didn't want to miss out on hugs. Leni got in on it too. Then Luna, Lucy, Lori, Lola & Lana, Lisa, and Luan. Embracing their only brother is a massive group hug.

"Guys, it's getting hard to breathe," Lincoln choked out. They each reluctantly released him with Lynn being the first and the last to let go. She sat back down watching him shut the door.

* * *

**Oh shit! Cristina is back! How will the QTs react to this and the threat of Mollie, Haiku, and now the Return of Cristina? Place your bets next time on Dragon Ball! Wait wrong show but I see some awesome fanart.**

**Favorite and Follow and leave a review if you like. Have an awesome day! :) **


	6. Dreams and Doubts

**Happy Valentine's day my wonderful viewers. I hope you had an awesome. I'm back with another chapter after seeing the MASSIVE support from the previous chapter. 1000 views on the first day alone. You knew I had to something special for you guys. Now time to answer some reviews.**

* * *

**RawToonage press: OOOOHHHHHH you know it. It's going to be fun.**

**Mr. Haziq: Key reason why they hooked Lincoln up with dates. Being around his sisters allowed him to have better hygiene and style relatively speaking. Leni got him a season set of colognes for his birthday last year. His favorites were Mint, Sandalwood, Jasmine and Orange Blossom. It helps since he's either a spring/summer.**

**Tristen: Yep and this won't be the last we see of her.**

**Sheepsquatch: There's tons of QTs over the 4 seasons of the show. These are just the popular ones. The show's been around for almost 4 years now, yet no one has done stories on them besides few persons. Also, I love your story 'Cookie for your thoughts". I know that the common fan interpretation of Cookie is a harsh Tsundere. This helped me get a feel for writing her character.**

**Wolvenstrom: A bad smell would be an understatement. Being rejected still hurts even if you have hordes of girls beating down your door.**

**Guest: Cristina hasn't been since the 2****nd**** season but 'Loud and Proud' takes place in season 3. She's like Kai from Ben 10 before her return in OV. Hated by the fandom and barely making in fan works. Lincoln tried to apologize but Cristina wouldn't let him even spoke to her. Yes they did in the 2****nd**** chapter. Lincoln is on friendly terms with all 3 of those girls. Haiku has immediate access to him through Lucy. He and Mollie are rivals in creating cannonballs. Lincoln and Girl Jordan seems more natural. **

**Glad you enjoyed the references. Speaking of Kaguya. WHERE THE FUCK DID, SHE COME FROM?! You would think the Mother of Charka would've referenced at least once in the story at least. Lucy & Haiku are friends. Lincoln and Haiku are friends. Friends help friends. Yes. Yes they do.**

**SirRavenMacbeth: The weirdest stories tend to be the best ones**

**NiteOwl18: All in due time. I have something planned for Cristina in the next chapter.**

* * *

Lincoln enters his dark room and locks the door. He puts his back against it as he slowly slides down. He stares into space as his thoughts drifted to Cristina from earlier. What was wrong with him? He wondered. Why did she hate him? Why was she so adamant in avoiding him? Hell, even touching him! If it was someone else, someone better? Would she react differently?

_It's because you're a freak, Lincoln. It's clear as a summer day. Nothing more. Nothing less. Hell, even your relationship with Ronnie Anne Santiago was due to Lori dating Bobby. Why do you think she gave the black eye when you first kissed her? The second time was to appease Lori to save your sorry butt. Did you think she actually liked a freak like you? Even the QTs. Five girls revealing that they have a crush on just when Ronnie Annie moved. 3 of them you've barely interacted up until now. Impossible right? __You__ said it yourself. Get real Loud. It's that same idiotic optimism is why Ronnie Anne punched you in the first place. Don't get me started on Sadie Hawkins dates. It's a miracle that they said yes to going out with screw up like you, especially Haiku. If she wasn't Lucy's best friend, would she even talk to you?_

_**You fucking idiot**__._

Lincoln's inner thoughts spared him no mercy as each word devastated his already fragile heart bit by bit. He grabbed his chest to ease the pain but to no avail. Lincoln breathes heavily in a futile attempt to stop his tears. His stomach ached as if someone punched him. The sole son of the Loud family struggled to arise and went to his bed muffling his cries facing the wall. He didn't need to give his sister more ammunition

* * *

"What" Lynn questioned, annoyed at the stares she's been receiving. "I can't hug my brother or something."

"Hugging isn't really your style dude" Luna spoke the mind of the other Loud sisters

"So, what's your point?" Lynn raised an eyebrow messing around with a tennis ball. "I'm an all-star athlete. I got to adapt to different games. This is no different."

"Okay, besides the fact Lynn suddenly gained a heart," Lori casually spoke before ducking Lynn attack. "Anything else to discuss," Lucy raised her hand. "The floor acknowledges Lucy."

"Lincoln wasn't 100% honest about what happened at lunch today," Lucy confessed. "He sensed me in a state of distress while Haiku was comforting me."

"It had to be bad if it got you bummed out," Luna replied.

"Bad Luck," Lucy stated. The group gasped in shock with a lingering sense of fear and remorse. The Sweet Spot, Sister Fight Protocol and Bad Luck were among the infamous events in the Louds life so far. The first two can be summarized as an intense sibling quarrel. Not the Bad Luck. What they did was illegal. _Very Illegal_.

"You didn't say anything, did you," Lynn urged as she was the catalyst for the whole ordeal.

"Of course, I said something. It was the first time I've seen Haiku angry. We betrayed our only brother because _you _can't handle failure," Lucy growled.

"Before you open your mouth, Lynn. I must agree with Lucy," Lisa interrupted. "Countless great people have lost far more than they've won." Lisa cleaned her glasses."It's an utter mystery Lincoln forgave us so easily when he had the right and evidence to call law enforcement" The sisters continued to listen shifting and fidgeting attempting to ease their guilt.

"He _loved _us, that's why. And what do we do? We toss it in his face," Lucy sniffed as she continued. "That's why I'm hoping for the day Haiku and Lincoln are joined together in matrimony. I'll finally have a_ true sister,_ and Lincoln would have someone that wouldn't belittle him for his interest."

"Harsh," Leni whimpered. Lucy stood by her statement.

"Wait, did you just say matrimony? Isn't she with Clyde or something" Lana questioned? Lincoln told them that he was able to set his 'dates' up with his friends.

"Haiku said she and Clyde were kindred spirits in unrequited love. She never said that they were a couple even Clyde is trying to get over Lori," Lucy explained before smiling. "Haiku said they had a moment during the match. She even hugged and complimented him after Lunch" Lucy fangirled joyfully "EEEEEEEEEEE Linku is the OTP" The sisters never saw anything more disturbing in their entire lives.

"Okay, elephant in the room," Lola spoke up. "No one is going to ask about girls _suddenly _getting interested in Lincoln _after _Ronnie Anne left. It's pretty fishy."

"She's right, you know," Luna agreed. It's usually the other way around. Girls are interested in a guy after the guy gets into a relationship. "Maybe this is what little bro needs to get out of his funk. You know see what else the world has to offer."

"As if. The Loud-Santiago romance will last," Lori scoffed at such an idea.

"Obviously, since you often prioritize your relationship with Bobby and your fantasy over reality," Lisa declared. They gasped at Lisa's statement.

"Excuse me?!" Lori hissed at the accusation marching up to the brainiac.

"I believe I made myself clear," Lisa replied pulling out a mini projector and projector screen. "Emotions are a fickle thing but can explain with basic math. Whenever you and Bobby are in a good streak. Everyone benefits. Whenever you two have a disagreement. We, your siblings, suffered for instance, when Bobby didn't want to wear a certain color. You acted like a toddler having a tantrum. If it wasn't for Lincoln. We would've been late to school on numerous occasions. I don't think they'll accept our eldest sister freaking out over a color is a valid excuse."

"I'm not that bad" Lori denies it after all.

"You kinda are," Lola retorted and she's the queen of temper tantrums.

"You nearly ripped Linc apart when he got home from school," Luan added.

"He made Ronnie Anne cry, making Bobby break up with me," Lori countered.

"Not according to Ronnie Anne. She was hurt, yes, but she didn't cry," Lynn said. "What? She hangs out at the skatepark. I teach her a few tips and tricks."

"Our male sibling was frequently teased by his male peers about his platonic feelings for Ronnie Anne," Lisa continued. "If he did have any romantic feelings. They were most likely forced to avoid your ire, such as the double date."

"They went on dates after that," Lori humphed. She's really pushing on this narrative.

"A guy and a girl can hang out without it being a date," Luan replied. "Last time _you_ forced him and the other time she gave him a black eye due to our meddling."

"That was just her showing affection." Lori defended.

"Lori, that's a double standard at its finest. If anyone with an XY chromosome did it. They'll be sent to prison," Lisa groaned. Is Lori so adamant about this Loud-Santiago romance that she didn't care that Ronnie Annie gave him a **black eye**?

"She apologized," Lori boldly retorted.

"A black eye is still a black eye," Lynn spoke.

"Oh, you're one to talk," Lori said.

"At least I didn't my crushes a black eye," Lynn shot back.

"Oh, you also keep Clyde around for your huge ego," Leni argued in the support Lynn. Oh, burn from the Fashionista.

"No, I don't" Lori stammered at Leni despite it being the truth.

"Yes, you do as seen here," Lisa declared moving on to the next slide. "Your type seems to be fairly submissive men who have an immense infatuation with you" Lisa continued with the presentation."I can't believe saying this. In support of Leni's statement. You are at times egotistical with dressing up as Leni when you thought Clyde's affections moved onto her. The most prominent example is when you sabotage Leni's driving test allowing you to be our most immediate driver in exchange for favors."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black" Lori growled

"While this kettle is a scientist, thus has to be right," Lisa answered.

"Before you toss me under the bus," Lynn spoke up. "Yes, I have an ego. I'm a star player of course. What I did to Lincoln was totally messed up. At least I don't try to sabotage our family whenever they did to do anything with sports," Lori attempted to speak.

"Don't try to say they're destined to be together," Lucy interrupted. "I've read enough novels to know there's no glory in being a love martyr if it means ruins our brother's chances in finding his real true love for your selfish desires."

"Let's end the meeting for the day," Lori whispered as she tapped the table and sat on the edge of her bed, avoiding the gaze of her sisters with a melancholy look.

* * *

"Whatcha Luan doing" Luna questioned seeing the comedian outside Lincoln's door

"I'm going to help our brother what else," Luan answered nonchalantly.

"I don't think jokes are going to help right now" Luna walked to her side.

"It's not going to stop me," Luan stepped forward with determination. Luna wished her luck and went back to their shared room. Luan entered the darkroom. The light from the hallway highlighted Lincoln's figure. His back was facing her as his body barely holding back his laments. Luan quietly walked towards him closing the door behind him. She often tried to find humor in most things but there's nothing humorous seeing a loved one cry.

Lincoln felt a presence. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the family jokester. He glared at her. Oh great, what does she want? He can smell the puns

"If you're going to laugh at me, then leave. I already heard the stupid jokes," Lincoln growled turning to the wall. She was still there looking over him with a gloomy expression. Does he have such little faith in Luan that her making jokes about his plight were the first thing on his mind? Lincoln grew annoyed. Why is she still there?! He grabbed a pillow and started to hit her with it. "You got pie in your ears?! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Luan didn't react or made a sound as each blow grew weaker and slower. She grasped his arm to stop his attack. Lincoln's tears were staining his bed while covering his mouth. Luan gently grabbed his head and pushed him into her chest. She sat down on the bed, keeping him in her embrace. The vibrations of his wails rumbled throughout her torso as he hugged her back plunging himself deeper(Not like that). Luan got herself in a comfortable position and laid down with Lincoln on top of her(Get your mind out of the gutter). She smoothly rubbed the back of his head as he released his emotions.

What else can she do at the moment? Lucy, Luna & Leni were the sensitive ones. Lori had a break-up care kit. Lynn would use sports to let out his frustrations. Lisa would have a multi-layer step by step to overcome his grief. The twins & Lily were too young to understand heartbreak. Luan's the comedian. Her jokes won't help at least not now. Maybe give Cristina an early April Fools but Lincoln needs her support. The siblings laid there as Lincoln grew quieter by the minute. Luan looked down. She smiled upon hearing him snore. The room cracked slightly open revealing Luna. She gestured to the staircase. Dinner is ready. Luan slowly as she could remove herself from the bed.

"I love you, Linc," Luan whispered lovely smooching his head as she quietly exited the room.

Dinner was quiet that evening

Lori laid up in her bed, staring at the ceiling whereas Leni was sleeping soundly listening to nature sounds. The eldest reflected on her sister's words. Of course, she loved Lincoln and wanted to see him happy. Even if he doesn't end up with Ronnie Anne. ...Right? She decided to get some rest so she can deal with her problem later.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" Lori asked herself upon survey the black void of a landscape. Is this one of those lucid dreams Lisa was talking about? She walked around for a while to see what this world has to offer. Lori's gaze landed on a familiar figure whose back was facing her. "Lincoln?" She knew that white hair anywhere. However, he looked older than her and a few inches above her head. "Is that you" Lori reached out to touch her big baby brother.

"_Don't touch me_," Lincoln spoke coldly causing her to freeze in place. Her hand was covered in permafrost. She shivered either at his tone of voice or the ice sculpture that was her hand.

"Linky," Lori whispered softly at him. What caused such a reaction? His back still towards her

"I was right all those years. You are the worst sister ever," Lincoln glared over his shoulder. He turned to face her. He was an adult now appearing in his early twenties still wearing his signature orange with an open shirt style revealing a crimson Ace Savvy t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair went to the nape of his neck. The bags under his eyes were more profound. Life hasn't been kind to him.

"Lincoln, what happened to you," Lori questioned.

"Don't play dumb that's Leni's job, but even she isn't that stupid." Lincoln scoffed at Lori. "You damn well know what you did. For the last ten years, you've forced me to maintain a romantic relationship with Ronnie Anne. Despite numerous times, we've told you numerous times that we're _JUST FRIENDS_. Whenever I found a girl I liked or girl liked me. You find some way to sabotage it. Hell, you even went as far as bullying them, targeting their insecurities. _You made them cry._ All my friends either have or had a girlfriend while I have no because no girl wants to approach me. Let alone talk to me thanks to you."

"I was… I was only thinking of your self-interest," Lori struggled to get her words out. Was she really that horrible?

"It's hard to say you're acting in someone's 'best interest' when you only benefit from it," Ronnie spoke appearing from the void. Ronnie has developed a fuller figure and placed her in a simple ponytail. She ditched her purple hoodie opting for a black Overwatch t-shirt with purple calaca with a pair of ripped jeans.

"Don't you like Lincoln?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, he's an awesome guy but we're better off as friends," Ronnie Annie stated."If I haven't moved and _you_ didn't force it. I'll actually consider it. Although there are some cute girls at my school."

"You two are destined to be toget-"

"I'll stop you right there, Lori" Bobby interrupted appearing on the other side of Lincoln.

"Bobby Boo-Boo Bear," Lori said. He was still as handsome as ever rocking that beard. Wait, did he just call her Lori? Not babe or honey anymore.

"It's Roberto to you now because we're done," Bobby declared. Lori hearted shattered at his words

"You can't break up with me!" Lori ordered with watery eyes. Bobby folded his arms in defiance.

"Would. Could. Did. What you're going to him into a human pretzel," Carol mocked leaning on the male Santiago's shoulder. Bobby kissed her forehead.

"**CAROL PINGREY!" **Lori utterly outraged at this revelation. Out of all people. Her eternal rival. Leni could've been a better option.

"The one and only." Carol taunted, strutting directly towards Lori. Lori attempted to strike only to find herself chained up. She moved and struggled to set herself free. The chain grew stronger and tighter; each movement made forcing Lori on her knees. Carol lifted Lori's face staring directly into Lori's eyes with a cruel grin enjoying her displeasure." Bobby told me that I'm an improved and better version of you. _In. Single. Possible. Way_" Carol emphasized.

"I wonder if you two were swapped at birth because I can't believe someone so horrible is related to an awesome bro like Lincoln," Bobby questioned. Hot tears rapidly slid down Lori's face. She can handle any insults from Carol but from Bobby. It's too much.

"We often wonder the same thing" More voices and figures appeared. Her family and friends are looking at her in shame, disgust, and anger.

"I warned you, didn't I? Like always, you didn't listen," Lucy told Lori. Lucy kept the goth aesthetic with one eye covered by her long charcoal hair.

"Your father and I are very disappointed in you, young lady," Rita ordered with Lynn Sr. nodded in agreement.

"I have no idea what the hell I ever saw in you" Clyde grumbled embarrassed at his former crush

"Leni…" Lori whispered, pleading with her closest sister.

"I'm sorry. I … just can't. You made Linky so sad, but you didn't care. AT ALL! I can't forgive a meanie like you!" Leni yelled. She still loved Lori despite what she did. Leni told the truth about how she felt no matter how much it hurt her.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. It's okay, babe" Carol walked over and kissed the fashionista on the cheek. Lori's eyes darted from Leni, Carol and Bobby repeatedly. "Yep, I got Bobby _and_ Leni so they can get away from _you_." Carol wrapped her arms around their waist drawing them in close.

"We finally got a really awesome older sister in exchange instead of another bitch like you," Lynn grumbled stomping towards Lori harshly, poking her in the forehead. Sweet lord Lynn has an 8 pack and her thighs are thicker than Lori's torso.

"Welp, I had my fun. Let's get some food everyone" Carol spoke with murmurs of agreement and relief. Each was disappearing one by one slowly leaving Lori alone

"Linky," Lori pleaded softly as he was all that remained of the group. Lincoln had his hands in his pockets avoiding her gaze.

"Linc, you are coming, or what?" Carol shouted. She grabbed his arm. "Come on, let big sis Carol find you a cute girl." Lincoln too turned his back on. Carol looked back and blew Lori a kiss goodbye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY!" Lori loudly wept as the chain slowly dragged her into the ground. She startled herself back into reality in cold sweat. Lori was breathing heavily, attempting ease to her rapid heartbeat. She checked her phone. It was 3:35am. Leni was still asleep. Lori got out of her bed and quietly stepped into the hallway making her journey to Lincoln's room. She gently opened his room. There he was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Lori approached the bed tenderly looking at her baby brother? Was she really going to destroy this in the name of Ronniecoln? No. No, she wasn't. It isn't worth it. Luna was right about those girls. Maybe this is what he needed. They must meet _her approval_ first if any of them is going to date her Linky. Lori bent down and kissed his forehead. "I love you Lincoln" She walked out and closed his door.

"Mmmmm Lori, what happened" Leni yawned as Lori reentered the room.

"I...just had a bad dream," Lori replied.

"You want to talk about it," Leni comforted. Lori shook her head. Leni padded a spot on her bed. Lori smiled as that's how they used to comfort each other whenever they had nightmares. She laid down next to Leni. Leni slid closer to her big sister giving her a hug. "Goodnight Lori"

"Goodnight, Leni" Lori replied as the pair went back to sleep.

* * *

**Damn that got a bit personal with Lincoln. This concludes part 2. Now what we need is part 3. I already have it planned. **

**Anyways thanks for reading. Follow, Favorite and leave a review if you liked the chapter.**


	7. Bond Breaking

**LET'S GOOOOOO! CHAPTER 7. I wanted to make this a special chapter as QT Quarrel has over 10K views. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Now the reviews.**

**AN: Minor edits**

* * *

**Guest(1):** Please make sure you take it in proper amounts please.

**Guest(2**): I'll probably need to rewrite some of my earlier chapters. Kishimoto said that Madara had no weaknesses. I prefer the architect approach as I like to build and plan out. Lincoln having self-esteem issues shouldn't be that surprising when all your siblings already finding their special talent and you're the most 'normal' one. It gets to you. Other stories touch upon that such as 'Brother in Shade' where Lincoln feels so hopeless that all he can see himself in the future is a homeless person. Also 'Inadequate' which touches some heavy subjects. I took some inspiration from that.

The number of fanfics inspired by NSL and BITF were staggering. The best ones that I've read were 'What is person's worth' by That Engineer and Kunoichis of royal woods by Niteowl18. This one would make you hate Lynn. More than usual.

Lori was the catalyst of forcing Ronnie Anne and Lincoln together. He likes Ronnie Anne but all the pranks and sandwiches down his pants doesn't really make her girlfriend material according to the wiki. Leni is a sweetheart. It's in her nature. Luan has been one of the 'mean' sisters so I'm trying give her better representation.

**Guest**(3): You asked so shall you receive.

**Mr. Haziq**: I personally trying not to go down that route. He's deeply hurt.

**RawToonage press**: You mean the Ronnie Annie thing or dressing up as Leni thing. Any true older sibling would want their younger sibling happy. Forcing a relationship to satisfy fairy tale dream is no good. Plus if Bobby and Lori gets married. They would be siblings in law. 'Companionship' by Masterob helped me right this chapter. Lori did those things with help from Carlotta to push Ronnie Anne and Lincoln together when Stella and Lincoln's relationship started to blossom.

**Dread55**: Planning out chapters makes writing much easier.

**Tristen**: It's intense I know.

**NiteOwl18**: Not this chapter but probably the next one.

* * *

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get his bearings. His view settled on his alarm clock. It's 5:27. He wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon in fear of being late, plus he had to pee. Lincoln quietly stepped through the hallway and went to the bathroom. He went downstairs, avoiding the noisy step and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, hoping for something good as he missed dinner. There's a wrapped plate with his name on it. Lincoln unwrapped it to view the contents. Cajun chicken pasta. Nice. The white-haired boy placed it in the microwave set a timer while he went back up upstairs to retrieve his school bag. Might as well do some studying too.

"Okay, said there's going to be a bonus question on quadratic equations," Lincoln whispered to himself, getting his supplies on the dining room table. "Man, I hate those things." (I know, buddy. I know. We do too). The microwave stopped with a light hum. The family is grateful that Lisa installed a silent mode on the machine. Lincoln opened the microwave to receive his steaming plate. Pieces of sliced chicken breast surrounded by an array of diced green onion, scarlet cajun seasoning with layers of pasta. He grabbed the plate and a can of Arizona from the fridge and started to work.

"Morning, sport. You're up early," Lynn Sr. yawned, wearing his pajamas. The sun was starting to rise.

"Morning, dad," Lincoln replied back, focusing on his work with an empty plate beside him. The patriarch was happy that his only son was taking school seriously, but years of life experiences told him that it was a front to cover personal issues.

"Lincoln, I heard about what with this Cristina girl" The father spoke to his son. Lincoln paused upon hearing the redhead's name but slowly continued. Lynn placed his hand on Lincoln's shoulder to gain his attention. "Let me give you some old man advice on dealing with a 'Crushed Crush.' First step. You're eleven turning twelve soon, Lincoln. You're going through more of these, but it's not the end of the world. There's more to life than Cristina. You already did that with Ronnie Anne. It's going to be tough. Believe me. But you're a gamer. You should know about the difficulty when it comes to getting a unique character or achievement."

"Um, dad… how do you know when you find the _one?_" Lincoln softly asked an important question.

"That son is what you're going to figure out for yourself." Lynn Sr told. He drew him in closer, "Your old man was a bit of a heartbreaker in his prime before I met your mother." The father said dramatically as Lincoln rolled his eyes. "In my personal experience. It just happened. For some of my friends, they were like Bobby and Lori. Others were classmates, coworkers, friends of friends, or family. Some didn't meet until college or after that. So don't rush and enjoy life. You already got the white hair. We don't need any grays yet." The pair shared a laugh."Besides, you probably met her already and don't even know it like one of your schoolmates" The duo stood up "Now hurry up and get ready for school while there's still hot water."

"Do you need help with breakfast?" Lincoln asked as his father was making food for 13 people.

"Nah, I'm good besides I can't get lazy," Lynn Sr replied, putting on his mitts and apron. Lincoln shrugged and went upstairs to be first in line for the shower of the day. Now how is he going to deal with school?

* * *

"The answer to question 59 is... Lincoln ?" was at the board with a math book in her hand, turning to her star pupil.

"I got ...46," Lincoln yawned, still exhausted from last night.

"Rough night buddy," Clyde asked seeing Lincoln's bags were noticeable than ever before

"Bet that he was playing video games or watching some anime," Mollie taunted.

"Not this time. I tried to get back to sleep but decided to study."

_Nerd!_

"There's a saying that if you're up late at night and can't get back to sleep. That means you're in someone's dream, or at least someone is thinking about you," Agnes explained.

"Who would be thinking about me at 5am?" Lincoln exhaustively questioned. Several girls slowly began to sweat.

"_Crap,"_ They thought collectively.

"You'll be surprised as love is always in the air," Agnes swooned. The bell rang."Remember we have our math test at the end of the week"

"Okay, man, what really happened," Zach questioned on their way to the next class. Some of his classmates want to know too. Lincoln sighed saying one word only

"Cristina," Lincoln responded. They sucked their teeth at the announcement. Their former classmate was a sensitive topic around Lincoln. Brown and Cookie QT glanced at each other in fear. She's back. "Guys, I'm over her" Some let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," Mollie declared. They looked at her with wide eyes. "It'll be weird if you were still crushing on the girl who avoids you like a bad hair day during class pictures" Jordan punched her arm, causing Mollie to yelp in pain.

"Not. Helping" Girl Jordan emphasized with gritted teeth who gestured to the target of their topic, which had a somber expression glazing at the ground with hands in his pockets.

"I see what you mean. You know you hit hard right," Mollie whispered, rubbing her stinging arm irritated at the Dodgeball Duchess.

* * *

"Okay, I'm getting sick of this crap," Cookie grumbled, standing up at the lunch table. She watched Lincoln for the last few hours. Not because she liked him or anything. Cookie was annoyed that it's lunchtime, and he still had the same stupid sad look. It reminded her of the animals on those annoying sad commercials with the music. Lady. The commercial you made cost more than what most people could make in their entire life. Why are _you_ telling _us_ to pay for something you could've done yourself? UUUUHHHHHH! "I'm going to talk to Loud."

"You have been looking at him all day," Jenny remarked. Jordan and Mollie agreed.

"Yeah, so what? He's our classmate. It's not a crime to look is it" Cookie folded her arms, annoyed at her friends and their stupid smirks. "I hate that stupid look on his face. That's all!"

"So you were staring at him. Here I thought Mollie was the Queen of Denial," Jordan teased, ignoring the kick in the ankle from the blushing Mollie. Cookie mirrored her image. Her luminescent blush spread down to her neck and up to her ears.

"What! No way! Me and him?! He's a nerdy, dorky. Dumb. Dumb. Dummy head," Cookie stuttered, making angry noises offering little for her defense. Jenny took an amused audible sip for her soda. Cookie glared at her. "I'm going to find and talk to him" She marched to the nerd's table

"She's crushing. Hard isn't she," Mollie acknowledged ignoring the irony.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Jenny replied. Mollie stood up, ready to retort, but her view gestured towards Jordan. She held an amused look relaxing her head on her hand, waiting for Mollie to reply. Mollie reluctantly sat back down.

"Hey, nerds. Where's Loud" Cookie demanded arriving at Lincoln dorky friends

"Who wants to know and why?"Liam boldly asked. At least someone has a spine.

"Well, me duh. You got hay in your ears or something? It's personal, so none of your dang beeswax." Cookie shot back at the farm boy.

"If you want to find my brother. Follow me," Lucy spoke behind Cookie, causing the brunette to flinch and squeak in fear.

"Where the hell you just come from?!" Cookie startled and pointed at the sudden introduction of the goth. Seriously someone needs to put on a bell on Lucy. Lucy gave no response and walked. Cookie groaned and followed the young Loud.

* * *

The girls went outside to a secluded area near the back of the school. They stopped at a corner.

"He's right over there" Lucy gestured to the other side of the corner. "May in the odds in _comforting_ my brother be ever in your favor."

"I-I-I'm not going to comfort him. I'm just going to tell him to stop being a wimp and put back on his big boy pants," Cookie blushed. "I _don't_ have on a _crush_ on your _brother._"

"Mmhmm," Lucy replied, not believing a word Cookie said and walked off.

"Why does everyone think I have a crush on Loud" Cookie grumbled even though she's a part of a group whose essential requirement of joining is having a crush on Lincoln L. Loud. She peeked around to observe her target. There he was reading a dorky comic like the nerd he is munching on a burrito. HE. STILL. HAD. THAT. FACE! He looks like a puppy. She found it cute… if he wasn't a wimpy weeb. Yeah. A wimpy weeb. Lincoln shot up his head. Cookie quickly planted her back on the solid wall covering her mouth to avoid making sounds. He looked around using his honed senses to locate who was watching him. An essential skill leaving in a house with little privacy. He waited. She waited, holding still becoming the wall. Did he see her? Lincoln shrugged, going back to his comics.

Cookie released the breath she was holding. Why was this difficult? Just march up and talk to him so he can get off his whiny butt and forget about Cristina. Cookie was never the one hesitate often the first to call someone out. Yet she is now. She massaged her brow, attempting to ease the impending headache. She reached into a jacket pocket and pulled out a small mirror staring at her reflection.

"He's a nerd, a dork, and a weeb. Nothing more. Nothing less," Cookie reaffirmed to herself. "He should be grateful. Hell even _honored_ that a girl like you is even speaking to a nerd like him. Got it?"

"No matter how cute he is," The reflection replied back. Cookie snapped the compact shut. She hoped that she didn't eat one of those 'special' cookies again. Cookie smelled noise and tasted color for a good 30 minutes. She marched towards the white-haired lad, who was still reading his comic ignorant of her proximity. Cookie again hesitated mimicking a fish out of water in her attempts to speak. **WHY?! IS?! THIS?! SO?! HARD?! **Lincoln sniffled the air. Cookies?

"Cookie?"

"Sup," Cookie coolly replied. She mentally facepalmed. Was that the best she can do right now? (You could but where's the fun in that). "What are you doing here, Loud?" She stepped closer, taking a seat next to him on the rough ground.

"A guy can't have some peace and quiet every once in a while," Lincoln retorted.

"Away from your friends?" Cookie shot back. "You always sit with Clyde and Zach at lunch" She knew him since kindergarten. He's a bit of an open book in terms of his habits. "Is it because of Cristina" Lincoln shifted his gaze away from her. "Sweet macadamia nuts it is. I never understand why you liked her. Ronnie Anne, I get, but what's up with Cristina."

"Ronnie and I were just friends," Lincoln added. Cookie rolled her eyes. Riiiiiggghhhht kissing someone twice on the mouth, and you two are 'just friends.' He reflected on the brunette's words. _Why did he like Cristina? _He had a thing for redheads; that's one thing for sure. That's it. Nothing more on why he likes her. They hardly ever talked even before she swapped classes. Granted hanging out with Ronnie Anne help erode those feelings. Now that he's thinking about it. There's no concrete reason for him to have a crush on her. Nothing at all.

"As much as I'm willing to leave you with your little pity party. Even I'm not that heartless letting you become one of those super butt-hurt guys because **one** girl broke their hearts," Cookie declared. She arose, leaning in close to his face stare intensely in his eye. She pokes him in the chest "I know you heard this before. _**Forget about Cristina! **_I doubt she even knew your name before that video. Give her a taste of her own cookie dough" Her face softened. "So why are you letting someone hurt you when they barely knew you existed."

"Why are you so nice to me" Lincoln pondered. This was the kindest she's ever been towards. "It's kind of freaking me out."

"I would rather your weird happy go lucky face then your stupid sad one," Cookie stated. Usually, he would be insulted but knowing Cookie. He just took the compliment. A cookie was placed into his hand. He bit into it, not wanting to "Oatmeal raisin?! Where's the chocolate chip?"

"Do whiny babies like you deserve chocolate chip" Cookie near his face. She pulled out another cookie. "Here's peanut butter. You always liked it, especially with those gross sandwiches you make" She shuddered at that culinary abomination he calls food.

"I have a sophisticated palette," Lincoln retorted, biting into the cookie. She rolled your eyes. Whatever you say. The 5 min bell rung. "We need to get going" He stood up, wiping crumbs and dirt off his jeans. "Also thanks Cookie" Lincoln gave her a smile.

"Let's just go," Cookie said with a light blush. She turned away to walk but stopped "Aw screw it" She quickly embraced him. Lincoln was stunned. He simply returned the hug. Who's going to deny a hug from a cute girl.

"Awwwww, aren't you two just precious" A voice interrupted them. The students looked at a window above them, Agnes gleaming at them with her head sticking out. "Nice to know that you're getting along. I hope I didn't ruin a moment" She giggled. The two jumped away from one another and noticed that they were still holding each other. "I was young once too, but don't let it affect your studies. Now run along, you'll be late," Agnes returned to the teacher's lounge. Cookie gave Lincoln a solid punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell, Cookie?!" Lincoln winced. Doesn't she have a switch that makes her go from sweet to sour or something?

"Chloe," Cookie stated. Lincoln looked at her, confused. Who's Chloe? "You can call Chloe."

"I thought your name was Cookie. We've been calling you that for years" Lincoln acknowledged.

"Cookie is my nickname. Chloe is my real name," Cookie/Chloe answered. "What?! You thought that was my actual name or something," Lincoln nodded. You'll be amazed at what some parents named their kids. The pair started to walked

"Why are you telling me this now," Lincoln asked.

"If we're going to be friends. You should at least know my name," Cookie shyly stroked her hair.

"I'll still call you Cookie out of habit," Lincoln admitted.

"Well, try it now," Chloe replied.

"Whatever you say, Chloe," Lincoln said.

"See it wasn't that hard" She gave him a smile with rosy cheeks. Lincoln smiled back. That damn smile. Oh, how she loved it. She's going to keep that way.

* * *

The week went by until test day on a Friday. Oh …joy. It's the week is over. The students packed their bags ready for the weekend.

"Okay, I hope everyone has a safe and fun weekend. I know I will," Agnes chuckled. The students walked out, discussing their answers.

"What you guys got for the final question," Mollie spoke up. That quadratic question was busting her brains.

"I got x=4.2356 or x=2.4529" Lincoln replied

"Same here," Girl Jordan added.

"How did you get that?" Mollie uttered. She was on that question for 7 minutes

"Did you put brackets for b when finding the square root?" Jordan asked. Mollie's eyes went in realization. She didn't put in brackets.

"Dang it," Mollie facepalmed at her blunder.

"That's why you got a totally different answer," Lincoln said, turning his attention to Mollie. His hand bumped into another student knocking their books on the ground. "Oh, sorry about… that" Look who's back again. It's Cristina. The two stared at each other. Lincoln's group was silent, wondering how it's going to playoff.

_Give her a taste of her own cookie dough_

_So why are you letting someone hurt you when they barely knew you existed_

Lincoln glared at the redhead with an annoyed look, grabbing one of the textbooks off the ground. He walked away without uttering another word to Cristina. The group followed him, with some giving their own glares as well.

"What?" Lincoln stated after receiving looks from his classmates.

"We want to know what was that all about," Mollie demanded. She knew Bunny boy. All of them did. They never. Ever. Saw him acted that way towards anyone. He was warm and inviting. Not aloof and frigid.

"What part of I'm over Cristina didn't you get" Lincoln coldly responded, sending chills through the group.

"That was kinda harsh," Clyde admitted.

"Months of avoiding me like white after Labor day was better," Lincoln countered. They can't debunk his logic. "Besides, I shouldn't let someone who barely knew I existed hurt me like that," Cookie blushed as he recalled her words.

"Nice to know you have a backbone bunny boy," Mollie lightly elbowed him. They soon chatted about weekend plans as they exited the building.

* * *

Cristina just stood there, comprehending her former classmates' actions. Why such a harsh reaction?

"Hurts, doesn't it" Evelynn walked to her side.

"What?"

"It hurts to be brushed off without a second thought. To be considered a pariah who deserves nothing but total social isolation," Evelynn mocked with a disturbingly gleeful expression. "You got a _tiny_ taste of what you put Lincoln through. If I know how stories go. You'll be clutching and begging for him desperately attempting to reignite his passion for you." Evelynn stepped forward, shrugging with her arms out. "It'll be all for naught when you receive nothing but burnt ashes when he lives his best life with his true love." Evelynn got into Cristina's face peering intensely into her eyes, And it won't be _**you**_." Evelynn calmly walked off. "You could've just said no to his affections but instead you took the coward route and ran away"

"What...just happened," Cristina wondered to herself. Her mind blogged at the events within the last 5 minutes. She reached down, picking up the book. It had an orange tag with Lincoln's name. "I… got to give this back."

* * *

"Hey Tina, how's school" Belle greeted her younger cousin as she entered the Honda.

"It was alright," Cristina shyly replied, attempting to ignore what happened. "One of my … friends dropped their books. So I want to return it, but I don't have their number or address."

"Who is it," Belle asked. Cristina gave her the biology book. "Lincoln Loud? Oh, that's Leni's little brother. I know where to go," They drove for a few minutes arriving at the Loud House in its natural state. "Man, are they ever going to replace that van" Belle set her car in park. They climbed out with Belle ringing the doorbell. It gave her a light zap making her to flinch.

"Oh, hello, Belle, what brings you here" Rita welcomed one of Leni's friends.

"Hey , my cousin wants to give Lincoln one of his textbooks. He left it at school," Belle politely spoke gesturing towards Cristina, still holding the book.

"Come inside for a drink. He should be home shortly" Rita guided them into the living room. "Have a seat, and I'll get you two some lemonade." The matriarch passed Lynn coming from the backyard on her way to the kitchen. The athlete was about to walk upstairs until her gaze spotted red hair. She paused mid-step. Red hair? **CRISTINA!**

Lynn leaped over the couch, flipping through the air, landing in front of the redheads. Her cast iron baseball bat in hand ready for swings.

"What are **you **doing here" Lynn deeply growled at the intruder. Cristina's mouth was arid, and her throat blazing. No words came out.

"We're here to give back Lincoln's book after he left it at school" Belle defended her cousin from the all-star. Lynn ignored her marching towards the sweating 5th grade holding a tight grip on her bat.

"You got a lot of nerve showing** your** ugly mug around here," Lynn furiously emphasized, tapping the underside of Cristina's chin with her bat. The girl flinched at the cold steel against her skin. "Especially with what you did."

"Hey Lynn, have you seen my…" Luna appeared coming back from a jam session in the garage. She, too, sees Cristina and snarls. Luna whistled, "We got a Code C: Level Crimson" The remaining sisters appeared like the Avengers and surrounded the pairs. Each had an item in their hands. Lori with her golf club. Leni a needle and thread. Luna ready to shred with ax guitar. Luan armed with and a banana cream pie. Lucy, with her swarm of bats. The twins with a wrench and scepter. Lisa, with her Dr. Octopus apparatus. She always wanted to do human experimentation. Finally, Lily shook her rattle menacingly at Cristina. The only reason why you should harm a man's daughter or sister is that enough people _survived_ to tell the tale

"Uhhhhhhhh Leni what's going on" Belle stammered grabbing Cristina close with wide eyes and a thundering heartbeat.

"She made Linky cry,"Leni coldly remarked. "That's unforgivable" The rest were in silent agreement.

"Cristina, what did you do" Belle sternly asked. It had to be awful if it got Leni the ray of sunshine pissed. The young girl avoided her gaze, not answering the question.

"A few months ago, our bro videotaped and posted some of our most embarrassing moments," Lynn explained. "Of course we were pissed off, so he posted an even more embarrassing video of himself on how much he liked and wanted to kiss your cousin" Lynn pointed the bat towards her. "I don't know why he wanted too in the first place."

"Is that why you swapped classes? You said a boy was harassing you," Belle brought up. A fuse was lit. The flames of their rage grew.

"_What_?"

"Our brother didn't touch you! We made damn sure that we taught him how to properly treat a girl," Lori barked, engaged at the girl's action. "You_ lied, _making him into one of those sick freaks who can't no for an answer" The glares pierced Cristina's straight into her core.

"Did she tell you how Lincoln wanted to apologize. Or how she avoided him like last season's wear," Leni added. "She totally refuses to even touch or talk to him. Linc said that she hid a trash can when she saw him walking down the hallway" Belle recalled Tina smelling rancid one day

"Is that why you stopped wearing orange?" Belle plainly asked. All eyes were on Cristina. She still refused to answer.

"Is this a game to you or something?" Luan demanded. "Is it fun to treat him like a punchline? Knowing that he liked you and expect him to crawl back! " Lori looked ashamed, reflecting on her actions towards Clyde. "Do you **KNOW** about much he **cried** over you because of what **you **did to him?!" Luan stomped ahead with Luna holding her back as tears threaten to burst. "Are you that heartless"

"I'll go wait in the car," Cristina meekly muttered, attempting to escape. The family pets block her path. Charles growled, and Cliff hissed. She tried to step back only to find a wall of angry sisters. Her body shook in terror. **SHE MUST FLEE!**

"I'm home," Lincoln shouted, arriving in his abode. His chipper mood turned 180 upon seeing Cristina. The former classmates stared at each other. The sisters exchanged glances. Everyone and everything in Royal Wood froze stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the Loud residence. Traffic halted. Birds stopped singing. Games paused.

* * *

1 second has passed.

2 seconds have passed.

3 seconds have passed.

4 seconds have passed.

5 seconds have passed.

6 seconds have passed.

Cristina broke the line of sight, bringing it down to her feet. "6 seconds seems to be your limit. It's a new record," Lincoln checking his watch. "What do you want, Cristina."

They all shivered at his voice. His voice wasn't the coldest. It's his eyes. The warm shades of azure that'll brighten your day was gone. Replaced by arctic shards viewing the world in cold calculus. Lori gulped, recalling the events of her dream. He had the same eyes when he said he hated her. She rubbed her hands to reclaim warmth. Cristina slowly placed her arms out, holding the book. He gave her blank cold blank stare.

"Our books mixed up, so I wanted to give it back" Cristina trembled to offer an anxious smile with erect hairs on the back of her neck. Lincoln slowly approached her, taking it from her hands.

"I'm surprised you didn't burn it or something since I touched it," Lincoln calmly observed. He reached into his bag, grabbing her book, placing it in her hands. "Now leave. I got _important_ things to do" He went up the stairs. They heard his door shut.

"You heard him," Lynn ordered. "Get out."

"Lynn stop it" Rita came back with a pitcher of lemonade and some glasses. "I mean it, young lady and that goes for all you. At least have something to drink before you go" Rita poured them a glass only for nothing to come out. She looked inside only to find it turned into solid ice.

"It's fine, Miss Loud. We'll be on our way," Belle said. Cristina was looking up at the staircase. "Come on, Tina, let's head home" She followed Belle out the door into the car.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln."

* * *

**Damn even Subzero got frostbite from that. I wonder what other events would occur with Cristina getting back into his life. Also Belle is the fan-name or at least from I could find for THICC QT.**

**I forgot to mention that I have a deviantart account now. It's HeirofHades. I can't draw to save my life. I hope this story does well enough to get an artist. I know there's some incredible artists out there. **

**Anyways thanks for reading. Follow and Favorite if you liked the chapter. Leave a review to voice an opinion or any questions, concerns or queries. Have a great day. **


	8. Reclaimed Sun

**Good evening, afternoon, morning, or after morning my dear readers. I'm back with a new chapter of Q.T.Q. For those who're wondering. Yes, I'm okay. I hope you guys are doing okay during this pandemic and quarantine. So I made this chapter extra long to satisfy your fanfiction desires.**

**I officially became a competent writer as I got some flamers. Their flames and anger sustain me. Besides, I'm having too much fun with this story. Now the reviews. **

**But first. R.I.P. Fred Willard the voice actor for Pop-Pop/Albert**

* * *

**Looneytyne22**: The Loud sisters had done this before when they thought Lincoln was being bullied. This time it's personal as Cristina broke their only brother's heart.

**RawToonage press: **I was thinking more on the lines of Pokemon Black/White Elite four battle music.

**SirRavenMacbeth**: Thank you. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too.

**Tristen: **Not again.

**AC20**: No, that's a different Chole. Hence she preferred to be called Cookie

**Wolvenstrom**: All dads were heartbreakers. Calculate that statement. Lincoln has ten sisters. The Q.T.s plus Haiku, Mollie, and Girl Jordan make 8. Maybe nine if you count Cristina. Lincoln is getting there. Lincoln x one of his sisters is like 88% of the stories here. The Q.T.s, SHD's, and other named female characters are helping to add variety, but we got all way to go.

I like slapstick as much as the next guy but throw Lincoln a bone a few times. Especially given … certain episodes.

**J. Buchanan: **Glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. I tried to edit it, but it won't like me for some reason.

**Pirohiko-Baltazar**: I know that's why she likes to be called Cookie.

**Guest**: Cristina has a lot of work to do. Lincoln went through a lot of crap at this point in the show making his self-esteem issues easy to write in. I'm trying to give Lynn Sr. more screen time compared to the show he gives him. Same with Cookie Q.T. and Cristina. Cookie QT is his classmate, while Cristina hasn't been since season 2 while making an appearance in one of the books.

Thicc QT and Cristina look too similar that cannot think that they're related. I think Thicc QT is an older cousin, probably in her twenties. Lincoln isn't as violent or confrontational as his sisters. He's more subtle, possibly using the cold shoulder method from Lori. Of course, the Q.T.s are going to be on this. I just need to figure out how.

**Mr. Haziq**: Lincoln has consistently got excellent grades described as brilliant by Hugh, who's a college student and right behind Lisa in terms of sheer intelligence. The only issue was in Study Muffin. He got an A+ on that test.

I've seen a lot of fan art with Evelynn having a distaste for Cristina; thus, I brought it to life. I initially wanted it to be Cookie, but she already had her spotlight.

**CharacterOne: **All in due time.

**NiteOwl18: **The miracles of cartoon logic

**TheFreezerStreets: **Probably one of his sisters would fit better.

**Kitehaseo: **If they added Lincoln up, then it'll be fine. Loudcest will probably be used more for comedy, not an actual story device.

**IAmFallenAngel**: Love to hear that. I think you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"A simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it, Cristina" Belle spoke sternly, setting the car in drive. Cristina tucked her knees in the fetal position with watery eyes. The pair sat without uttering a word while the radio played a Mick Swagger song stopping at a red light.

"Am I in trouble," Cristina whispered in a meek voice. Belle glanced over to her as the light turned green.

"Yes, I'm telling your mom about this," Belle ordered. Cristina tucked her knees in tighter. Belle's face softened. "Although you weren't _technically _in the wrong," The young girl looked at her moist red eyes.

"What" Cristina sniffed.

"The lying was the messed up part," Belle affirmed. "Distancing yourself from someone that makes you uncomfortable is a vital skill, especially when you get older" She turned left. "There are some messed up people in this world, Cristina."

"But Lincoln is a nice guy."

"That's why they're pissed at you" Belle said. "Leni always talks about what a helpful and cute brother Lincoln is. Also, next time, please choose your words _carefully_" Cristina raised an eyebrow. "What you did could've landed him in jail or, at the very least, ruined his life." Cristina's heart sank, and her stomach churned. Jail?!

"No! I was just weirded out by that video," Cristina confessed. Belle glanced back at her.

"Remember that I said there are some sick people in this world," Belle recanted. Cristina nodded. "All it takes is one false accusation, Cristina just 1. The girls do it for petty revenge or simply because they can get away with it."

"_Is this a game to you."_

"_Are you that heartless."_

"_Do you know much he cried over you."_

The younger red hair recalled the jokester's harsh words. Her lips quivered as her resolve dwindle each second. "Get over here, Tina" Bell reached over, wrapping her arm around her cousin, drawing Cristina close into her side.

"Will he forgive me," Cristina muttered, wiping her face.

"No," Belle bluntly stated. "Rejection is one thing, but you pour salt into the wound" Cristina gazed down to the floor. "Hey, Leni says he never holds a grudge plus middle school is a new star" A BMW suddenly cuts them off. "HEY LEARN HOW TO DRIVE YOU ASSHAT!"

"I don't want to wait until middle school," Cristina demanded.

"Get used to the cold shoulder then," Belle calmed down to answer. She smirked. "I can give some tips, but you lack certain … assets," Cristina blankly stares at her cousin's figure. First things first. She **THICC**. "Lincoln has a thing for redheads, right?" Cristina slowly nodded. "Nice. I could get him to talk to you, but I'm more of an auburn." Cristina gave her an annoyed glare. Belle chuckled. "I'm kidding … mostly. Wanna get a Flipee before we head home."

"Orange peach pineapple splash please," Cristina cheerfully asked.

"You got it, Tina," Belle complied. The two drove in a comfortable silence

"Hey Belle, can I ask you something" Cristina shyly asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind."

"When Lincoln looked at me when he got home. It felt… weird," Cristina confessed.

"You mean that weird chill everyone got," Belle acknowledged.

"Kinda, but it was something else," The elementary schoolgirl mumbled. Belle gazed over, noticing Cristina staring down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs with a blush marked across her face.

"_Oh, boy,_" Belle whispered to herself. She knew this day would come. Will she need some puppets?

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in all of you girls," Rita scolded her daughters on what just occurred. All of them lined up from oldest to youngest. "Especially you, young lady," She pointed at Lynn. "We talked about the last time you threaten someone with your bat."

"But…" Lynn attempted to counter. Rita raised her hand to quiet the athlete

"But nothing," The matriarch ordered. Lynn grumbly folded her arms.

"Hey, she walked in here like everything's sunshine, rainbows, and unicorns after she did to Linky," Lola attempted to defend their actions. Rita glared at her. She flinches.

"First of all." Rita marched towards getting down to her level. "I let her inside."

"Are we bad sisters" Leni meekly spoke up. Rita turned her attention to the fashionista with a concerned look.

"Leni?" Rita wondered what her second child was meaning.

"Are … we bad sisters?" Leni repeated her statement looking down at the floor. "Linky hates it when we meddle, and we already messed with up Lucy" Her body slightly shook. "I don't want him to hate us."

"Leni, honey, no." Rita walked up and hugged her. "You're not a bad sister. I can completely relate."

"You have a brother we don't know about?" Lisa pointed out.

"No, but I have a cousin, Alex, that I love like a brother." Rita smiled. "There was this one nasty chick that toyed with his feelings like play-doh when we were in high school." Rita frowned upon recalling the nights her cousin over a heartbreak. "So I went to her, and her friends made them lost a couple of teeth."

"You had help or something," Luna asked.

"Help?" Rita laughed, scoffing at the idea. "_I_ was all the help I needed."

"Go, mom," Lynn cheered at the mom's achievement.

"It certainly helps when your dad was in the military," Rita grinned.

"But it had to be tough, right?!" Luan asked concerned about that event

"Tough?" Rita scoffed. "I had a tougher time carrying my textbooks than fighting them. They had more air in their head than a bag of Lay's chips."

"This would explain the aggressive nature displayed by some of our siblings," Lisa acknowledged.

"Key reason why I wear the pants between your father and me," Rita widely smirked. "He never could resist when I apply a little pressure."

"I knew it!" Lisa shouted. Everyone stared at the scientist. Knew what? "I theorized why Lori has an attraction to submissive men and Lincoln's attraction to dominant women" She placed her hands on her head. "It makes so much sense now."

"Hold up is that why there's so many of us," Luna pointed out. The daughters stared at their mother, whose sipping a cup of frozen lemonade avoided their gaze.

"Oh, what you look at the time," Rita said with a faux surprise gasp. "Your father should be home soon. I'll help get dinner started. Later" She walked into the kitchen, ignoring further questions.

* * *

Lincoln lay there on his bed blankly, staring at the ceiling with music blasting in his room. It's the weekend. He should be ecstatic. Right?

_Well, well, well. Look who FINALLY got a spine. It sure took you long enough Loud. It only took you like what a few months, a black eye, several public humiliations, Ronnie Anne moving away, and Cristina avoiding like socks and sandals. Red got a taste of your medicine. Isn't equivalent exchange great?_

Lincoln sighed, recalling his earlier treatment towards Cristina. Was that the right choice? Is there something else he could've done?  
_Good grief, Loud! Don't tell me you're feeling guilty?! No wonder Ronnie calls you Lame-o. You're standing up for yourself—nothing more, nothing less. Or you'll be one of those SIMPs you heard Lori talking about. Besides, you said __**yourself **__that you're over Cristina_. _So stop being a whiny little bitch and do it._

* * *

"Hey, can one of you girls get Lincoln. Dinner is almost ready," Rita asked.

"Got it," Luna answered, placing down her guitar and going up the stairs. The rocker approached her brother's door. She can hear the muffled music blaring through the thin oak door. Luna recalled hearing songs from Simple Plan, Linkin Park(Nice), and Neffex for the past hour.

"Is Lincoln ready yet" Lori questioned, looking up from her phone.

"Can you let me knock on his door first?" Luna replied, slightly annoyed, knocking on Lincoln's door as California girls played out. "He's vibing right now" The soundtrack stops with the door opening revealing Lincoln holding a blank expression that would make Lucy impressed. "H-h-hey bro. Mom said dinner almost ready" Luna is still feeling the chill from earlier. Lincoln grunted in acknowledgment, walking past them to get to the dining room. The two elder sisters glanced at each other.

"We need to talk Lincoln soon," Lori told Luna, who nodded in agreement and followed their brother.

"Hey sport," Lynn Sr. greeted, grabbing a pan of Lynn-sana. He shivered when his only son walked past him. "Okay! Who touched the thermostat? Lisa, are you doing another cold theme experiment again?!"

"Not this time, my patriarchal figure," Lisa responded as she scuttles passed to get the kids table. The rest of the Loud clan went to their respective tables. Dinner is served. They chattered about events that occurred throughout the week. The girls occasionally sneak glances towards the white-haired sibling who's mechanically eating his dinner amidst the chaos. Lynn is going to change that.

"Linc. Think fast," Lynn shouted swiftly launched a piece of cheese goodness at her brother. He casually leaned back avoiding the attack striking Lisa instead who was having a debate with Lucy

"Why do you detest me, Lynn" Lisa blankly replied with a piece of lasagna stuck to her face. She cleaned the bits of beef and sauce off her glasses before launching a counterattack with the same slice. Lynn turned the side as the lasagna flew past her head, landing itself into Luan's mouth after cracking a cheesy joke. Her laugh was quickly cut short. Tomato sauce, ricotta, parmesan, mozzarella, and Italian sausage filled her mouth.

"Still warm," Luan spoke up mouth filled with the Italian dish. She chewed for a bit before swallowing. Luan grew a mischievous look on her face ignored her burning tongue. She raised her hand, ready to begin her assault. Lincoln stood up, stopping the prankster's plan.

"May I please be excused?" Lincoln quietly asked after finishing his food.

"Okay, honey," Rita responded. Lincoln grabbed his plate and went to the kitchen sink to wash his plate.

"Can I be excused, too, please?" Lori said, getting up from her seat.

"Just be back before Lynn takes your food again," Rita replied, smacking the athlete's hand.

"Lincoln," Lori called out. He paused and turned towards his eldest sibling. His frigid eyes unnerved her. It was unnatural remembering her of those serial killer documentaries. No eleven-year-old should have those eyes. Lori pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She tightly embraced Lincoln. Lincoln was taken by surprise at this action. Lori, like Lynn, isn't the most open with her siblings. It reminded him of Coo-Chole. Often harsh but sometimes sweet. "If you want to talk about _anything_. I'll be here okay" She handled Lincoln a bit tighter before releasing him. Lori watched her brother re-enter his room, looking concerned. She turned around to return to the dining room. She's not going to let Lynn eat her dinner. Again!

Lincoln changed into his pajamas and laid down on his bed, reminiscing on the day's events. Man, it was exhausting to deal with Cristina.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Cristina shrieked wildly in horror, furiously scrubbing her eyes with soap. "Belle, help me! No matter much I freaking scrub, I can't unsee it! WHY DID YOU SHOW ME THAT?!" Her eyes are a stinging scarlet after minutes of intense cleansing. Belle was outside the bathroom door in her nightclothes nonchalantly scrolling through her phone as her cousin screamed bloody murder

"Sorry, Tina, but you had to learn someday," Belle spoke as the young redhead continued to yell. Ah, she remembers the days of learning the Bees and the Birds. The countless nightmares of unholy images of diseases. Their colored printer and google images without the safety search made it even worse. She shuddered at what she found. She knew the human body could be disgusting without proper care but not that _disgusting_. Belle held back her barf. Still better than the crap taught her school. However, she can never eat blueberry waffles ever again.

* * *

The next day came sooner than later. It's Saturday! Let's party buuuuttttt it's a chill Saturday. A time to unwind and relieve stress from earlier in the week. Nothing can be said more. Lincoln took his time reading his manga in his undies during this bright afternoon. Most of his sisters had personal errands to run, leaving their home in a rare state of silence. He placed his finished manga in an orderly pile. Lincoln looked outside his window, basking in what a great day it is to be outside. The sun shone gently, breeze providing crisp air and clouds providing adequate shade. He went to his room and put back on his clothes.

"Hey mom, I'm going to ride my bike for a bit," Lincoln yelled from his room.

"Okay, sweetie, just be back home safe," Rita agreed, reading her novel in the dining room before letting out a tiny gasp on the next page. Lincoln grabbed his helmet, walking towards the garage and hopped on his yellow bike. He pedaled down along the street with no real destination enjoying the sun on his face. Lincoln passed through Royal Woods park. The birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. He wasn't the only one taking in the afternoon. Families were having picnics or playing sports with their friends. Lincoln did a few laps around the park dodging stray frisbees and footballs along the way. He stopped to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Man, it's hot today," Lincoln acknowledged. Dude, you're wearing a polo shirt and jeans in the middle of the afternoon. " I can go for a Flipee right now" The young loud journeyed towards Flip's Food and Fuel parking his bike near the entrance removing his helmet and placed it on the bike seat. Lincoln entered the store, disappointed at the lack of air conditioning. He thought was a cheapskate. "Hey, Flip, can I get a large watermelon-lime, please" Flip grunted as he turned on the slapdash device. Seriously Flip just call a maintenance specialist. It's smoking and making unsettling mechanical sounds. The icy pink-green substance smoothly landed into the cup. The elderly cheapskate handed it over to the young Loud as Lincoln gave him the money.

"Ahhhhhh, that's better," Lincoln sipped his Flipee enjoying it as he stepped outside.

"Oh, hey Larry" A cocky voice called to him. Goddamnit, it's Chandler. There goes Lincoln's chipper mood. Lincoln simply ignored the redhead brushing him aside. "Sooooooo… I heard about what happened with _Cristina_." Chandler founded himself against the wall. Lincoln tightly held him by his vibrant green shirt. Sweat formed on Chandler's brow, futilely struggling to push his schoolmate off him. When did he get so strong?! Lincoln ignored the attempts while sipping his drink in his other arm. He turned with a blank stare

"Choose your next words _very carefully,_" Lincoln chillingly spoke, raising him to his tip-toes. "Or you'll be on the menu for Mystery Meat Monday," Chandler stared into Lincoln glaciers. "Got it?"

"What I was going to say was…" Chandler hesitated feeling Lincoln's grip getting tighter. "Good job" He offered a shaky grin with nervous chuckles. Lincoln released him, letting Chandler fall on his rear. Chandler watched Lincoln remove his Flipee cover and chugged its entire content. Several audible gulps can be heard. He let out a satisfied sigh tossing the cup into a nearby waste bin. Lincoln gave Chandler one last glance flinching at the gaze before riding off on his bike.

"How the hell didn't he get a brain freeze?!" Chandler wondered.

* * *

Mr. Grouse wiped his brow, viewing the condition of his freshly mowed lawn with approval. The older man scanned the street. A Sold sign was in front of one of the houses. About time someone bought that house. The young Loud arrived home. His face held an irritated expression.

"Sheesh, Loud. Are your knickers still in a twist from what happened yesterday" Grouse chimed in. Lincoln froze in place. Were they that loud? "I know you probably heard this already, but take it from this old geezer. Don't lose your hair over some skirt. Believe me. There are more things to worry about. You've already got the white hair. You don't need wrinkles at your age." He gestured towards the vacant house. "We got new neighbors coming in. Do this old man a favor and stop your pity party and do what you kids call it nowadays 'Shoot your shot' or whatever.' The senior turned around to rake his yard. Lincoln entered his home with his mother's nose deep into her novel, muttering how many characters are going to die in this single book. He opened his room door when his phone buzzed.

"_Hey, Lame-o, come online."_

Ronnie Anne?! He immediately activated his laptop and clicked on the Skype icon. His favorite Latina appeared on screen after a few seconds. " What's good, Lame-O? Jeez, who pissed in your Cheerios?" Ronnie Anne called out upon his dour demeanor.

"It's a bit of a long story, Ronnie" Lincoln scratched his head.

"I got time so spill," Ronnie ordered, cracking open a can of . Lincoln recanted the events after that fateful weekend. His friends supported him. Him defeating Girl Jordan at dodgeball.

"Hold up. Hold up. Hoolllldddddd up," Ronnie Anne raised her palm, stopping Lincoln mid-sentence. "_You_? Beat Jordan...in dodgeball?" Lincoln nodded. "How the hell didn't I hear about this?!"

"Didn't you see the video?" Lincoln asked. The Latina shook her head. He grabbed his phone and searched through his gallery. "I just sent it to you" Ronnie picked her up while taking a sip before her eyes widened, spitting out the liquid in shock.

"Why does cool stuff happen when you miss school?!" Ronnie Anne shouted. Lincoln chuckled.

"That was the highlight of my day until…"Lincoln cast his head down. Her face softened upon viewing his action. "...Cristina"

"AhAHAHAHAHA!" Ronnie Anne wagged her finger in disapproval. "We're having none of that." She helped Lincoln through some of his darkest moments. Ronnie never wanted to punch someone so hard, yet she begrudgingly held her tongue for Lincoln's sake. The last thing she needed was Lori getting her prissy claws on _her _Lincoln, blaming him for what she did. "Lincoln. What happened?"

"Oh, the usual. Avoiding me like pineapple on pizza," Lincoln sadly recalled. Ronnie angrily blew hot air through her nose. "Until yesterday" Her eyebrows arched in interest. "She came by to return my textbook after we bumped into each other, and I gave her the cold shoulder." Lincoln? The cold shoulder? Man, things have changed since she left.

"I take it that your sisters didn't like that she showed up," Ronnie Anne predicted. Lincoln nodded, confirming it. "Pull up like the Power Rangers so they can give her a major beatdown" He nodded again. "What happened next?"

"I heard yelling when I got home," Lincoln continued."I saw her. We gave each other our books back, and I told her to leave and went to my room." Ronnie Anne gathered her thoughts for a few moments.

"How are _you _feeling" Ronnie Anne gently asked

"To be honest, Ronnie. I don't know right now," He quietly confessed with downcast eyes.

"Lincoln. Lincoln. Look at me," Ronnie comforted. He complied with her orders. "It's going to be okay. Come on, let's see that smile. At least for me, please?" She gave him the infamous and probably illegal puppy dog pout. No, not with the eye flutter too. Unable to resist, his lips slightly curved up, giving her a shy yet grateful smile. Ronnie smiled back. There you go. There's the smile she loved. "Enough with all that mushy stuff." She clapped her hands together. "So let me tell you what Carlota tried to do" The two converse for a few hours, laughing and sharing stories on their family adventures. Lincoln offered support on dealing with a large family. He emphasized getting to the bathroom on time.

"Rondola, come down. Dinner is almost ready." The young Santiago glanced at her clock then at her window. The sky was a gentle orange with a smooth tide of indigo taking over, signaling the day's end.

"Geez, we've been talking for that long ?!" Ronnie Anne commented. Time flies when you're having fun. "Hey, I ordered a package, but it went to my old address. Can you check if it arrived yet? It should be there by this week"

"Sure. I'll swing around there," Lincoln agreed.

"Hurry up, everyone. I made Mexican Pizza," Rosa shouted from the kitchen. Ronnie's eyes widen upon hearing 'Pizza.'

"Gots to go," Ronnie stated, standing up.

"Before you go, can I ask you something" Lincoln requested. She shrugged, telling him to hurry up. "Have you ever heard of the Q.T.s." Ronnie shook her head, confused. "Not even a little bit."

"Lincoln. I mind my own business if it doesn't affect me in some way. I don't care," She replied.

"Okay, thanks, Ronnie. I'll see you later," Lincoln bid his farewell to the Latina.

"Smell you later, Lame-o" Ronnie Anne smiled before shutting off her computer. The smile soon left her face. The Q.T.s. "So, they finally made their move."

* * *

The weekend left as soon as it came. The week was smooth without fault until… dodgeball day in the gym. Today it was free for all. No teams. No friends. No mercy. Everyone was scrambling for cover with no avail.

"Come on, guys, let's get into Snake formation," Rusty requested. They lined up listening to instructions as they discussed their plans for the week.

"Sorry I can't go today. I got something to do. **GIRL JORDAN 3 o'clock!**" Lincoln quickly replied before shouting out the warning.

"Scatter!" Clyde screeched. Each of them ran off in different directions attempting to avoid her gaze. Girl Jordan was manically cackling having the time of her life. Oh, she loved free-for-alls. The free reign and total domination of it all as she unless volley after volley. It's so … exhilarating. A flash of white appeared out of the corner eye. She smiled. A cute little bunny is trying to flee? How adorable.

"_Oh, Lincoln_" An elegant sing-song voice called out to him, freezing him in tracks. Shivers spread throughout his body as he shakingly turned his head around. Girl Jordan was playfully tossing one of those crimson balls of pain in her hand. Shadows covered her face leaving only a Cheshire grin as she casually walked towards her next victim. A fierce yellow outlined her form.

"_Wrrrrrryyyyyyyy_"

Jordan cheerfully smiled directly at him. "I'm gonna getcha" Lincoln sweated with widen eyes as his heart thundered

"**NOPE**!" Lincoln blurred out upon hearing those words. Girl Jordan gave chase with a dodgeball in her grasp. Lincoln slid, jumped, ducked, tumbled, and rolled to avoid this madwoman. He resorted to using human shields.

"_That's right; keep running my little bunny. You're making so much more fun for me._"

Girl Jordan was at Lincoln's heels ready to launch one at him. He kept his eye on her as she continued to chase him, praying for the coach to BLOW THE DAMN WHISTLE ALREADY.

**WWHHHHHEEEEWWWWWW!**

Oh, thank God. Lincoln thought to himself, sprinting towards the doors. "I'll see you guys later" Girl Jordan threw a cheap shot at Lincoln, striking him in the face. "Yo, Girl Jordan, the whistle blew!" She whistled in innocence

"Has anyone else noticed that Lincoln has been acting weird lately" Clyde spoke up.

"Yeah. He's been bailing out on us for the past week," Zach added on. "You think an alien got to him."

"That would explain the white hair," Rusty acknowledged. All his siblings are either brunette or blonde, adding to his answer.

"Nope. We have a signal for that," Clyde answered. A dodgeball smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey, the whistle blew." Jordan just shrugged, attempting to maintain her innocence. The boys followed Lincoln after school. They found him at Ronnie Annie's old house. "Oh, no. I was afraid that this was going to happen."

"What are you dorks doing here?" Cookie spoke up, startling the boys with Jenny right beside her. "Why's Lincoln standing around Ronnie's house."

"I was getting to that," Clyde responded. "I'm afraid that Lincoln has P.B.B."

"Peanut Butter Breath," Zach said. Cookie subtly checked her breath. She had a ton of peanut butter cookies this morning.

"No," Clyde shot down.

"Pale Boy Bangs," Jenny offered up.

"No" Clyde denied

"Polybrominated Biphenyls," Liam answered.

"I have no idea what that is, so no," Clyde started pulling out a bunch of pamphlets. "Lincoln has Post Break-Up Blues. He misses Ronnie Anne, along with his recent encounter with Cristina caused him into a downward spiral pining for Ronnie's presence.

"You guys going to talk to him about it" Jenny questioned

"Not under these circumstances," Clyde replied. "It'll cause him to go into the Denial Phase" They recalled how he acted when Ronnie Anne moved away. "He needs the three-step of B.B.P." He examined a pamphlet and smiled. "The first B is Boys Night Out."

"Boys Night Out!" The boys cheered and ran off. The girl duo started the retreating boys.

"Their plan is going to fail, isn't it?" Cookie stated before picking up a dropped pamphlet.

"Oh, big time," Jenny replied. "We need to talk about the aftermath at the meeting," Cookie nodded as the pair walked off.

* * *

"Alright, Boys Night Out," Lincoln cheered as he walked with the boyz.

"We'll need some killer threads for this to be a success. My pops is going to hook us up," Rusty chimed in. They got cleaned, pressed, and fitted identical white suits. Mr. Spokes whistled in approval, taking a quick photo as they walked out.

"Bring those back just as you got them, or YOU'LL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH," demanded of his eldest child. "Okay, y'all have fun now," Rusty nodded in fear only to overheard his friends suggesting sloppy and stain dense foods.

"Oh, man," Rusty groaned. They arrived at Games and Grubs. Rusty is frantically trying to keep those suits clean and pristine.

"Man I love this song," Liam said

"I think this one of Ronnie Anne's favorites too," Lincoln smiled while eating a buffalo wing. The rest of them gasped at his reply.

"Nevermind, I hated this song," Liam turned off the jukebox. A mocha skinned waitress with an inviting grin arrived at their table

"I hope you boys are ready for dessert. We got a few specials lined up," The waitress giggled. Dessert is always lovely. Until she listed the romance-themed specials.

"No, thanks, ma'am, we're good. How about some games, guys?" Clyde frantically pushes the waitress away. "Dance Dance Revolution, anyone?" A love-struck couple was on the device.

"Maybe some Tv," Zach suggested only for Ronnie's wrestling tag team to appear.

"You know what this place blows?" Liam commented as they ushered Lincoln out the door. "How about we sped this with a music montage so the author can get to the next scene" Wait, author?

* * *

They continued their day by getting stylish haircuts, riding in style in a limo, going rock climbing, go-karting, pottery even though Rusty would instead do anything else besides being a human shield again. They were finally ending the day at the docks getting their portraits sketched.

"Guys, this day was awesome," Lincoln celebrated.

"Do you feel.." Clyde checked his pamphlet. "Closure and more optimistic about the future"

"Oddly specific, but yeah, I do," Lincoln acknowledged. Misson: Boy Night Out was a success. Respect 10+. Lincoln's watch beeped. "Sorry, guys, I got to go." Worried glances were exchanged amongst them.

"He's here again," Liam announced, seeing the same situation. "Man, she must've laid a sweet spell on him."

"She was his girlfriend," Rusty added on feeling a little salty.

"Okay, step two of B.B.P," Clyde addressed. "Beautiful ladies."

"Giggity, my favorite B," Rusty smiled. A bus horn can be heard. He gasped in horror. They were in front of a massive mud puddle from this morning's shower "Snake formation" He pulled out an umbrella shielding them. "Hah, another point for the Rust-man," Only for a flock of birds to rain on their parade. He fell to his knees in frustration, "GODDAMNIT!"

* * *

They arrived at the Royal Woods Mall, waiting for Lincoln. "Is everything ready, Zach" Clyde spoke.

"This beautiful babe should help Lincoln get Ronnie off his mind," Zach said confidently. Lincoln soon appeared walking with the group.

"Hey, Is that your friend Renee in the comic book store" Liam pointed out. Lincoln stopped to look into the store window. A brunette girl around his age with a round face and several freckles marked her cheeks wearing a red Ace Savvy shirt. She was looking around the store, sipping on her smoothie.

"She's a huge Ace Savvy fan," Zach replied, following their script. Rusty placed his arm around Lincoln's neck.

"Lincoln, you're a huge Ace Savvy too, so you should go talk to her," Rusty suggested. Clyde pushed the white-haired lad into the store before he could answer.

"Okay, so far so good," Zach spoke, seeing the pair laughing and smiling. "Oh no," The pair stopped exchanging glances between themselves and at a comic. They power struggled over the valuable piece of stylized literature.

"We need another beautiful lady," Clyde stated before a smack was heard, causing them to wince. "And an ice pack." They grabbed Lincoln and escorted him out of the store and went to the cinema. "Hey, Liam, is that your cousin Hattie."

"Wellll darn. I didn't see her coming along," Liam played along. "You should sit next to her, Lincoln. She's a bigger sci-fi fan than you" They placed him next to Hattie. She was slightly older than him with caramel hair, fair skin, and braces similar to Luan.

"Ooooh! My, my, how do? I'm Hattie," Hattie formally greeted with a dense country accent reaching out her hand for a handshake. She's polite. Lincoln thought to himself.

"Hi, I'm Lincoln," He replied before someone shushed them. Maybe this won't be so bad. Hooowwwwever, Hattie had to open her mouth, not one but two significant massive spoilers causing the other movie attendants to toss their food at them in frustration.

"Rusty, it's your turn," Clyde remarked. Rusty scratched them back of his head. "You know some beautiful ladies, right."

"Um"

"Yeah, you're always going on how you're such a ladies man, my dude," Zach added on. Rusty's brow started to become moist.

"Come on, guys, it's kind of short notice," Rusty chuckled nervously.

"If Zach and I can find some lovely ladies. Surely you can," Liam contributed. Zach and Clyde nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Just give me a few minutes," Rusty reached for his cell phone and dialed a number. A gentle elderly lady appeared a few minutes later.

"Rusty. Who's this," Clyde addressed. Rusty sheepishly revealed that it was his piano teacher. They vetoed on her participation. A lightbulb illuminated in Clyde's mind," Guys, we've gone at it all wrong."

"Uh. What's up the guys lately," Lincoln muttered to himself as he exited the washroom.

"Hey Lincoln, how about some group karate?" Clyde asked, bringing him into a dojo by himself.

"Hold you said that this was _group _karate," Lincoln brought before a girl noticed him. She had tan skin with thick charcoal hair tied in a puffy bun. He knew that she goes to his school but can't remember her name for the life of him.

"Hey, are you here to spar?" She approached, giving a bow before he could explain himself and launching a flying kick.

"We need to go to P," Clyde said, seeing his best friend getting a beatdown only to figure that the pamphlet's recommended Paradise is far beyond the budget of a fifth-grader. The girl let out a battle cry. This kid must be a rookie. He hasn't struck once but seems proficient in dodging and evading. Whatever she needed, the practice to get her next belt. She unleashed a flurry of palm strikes and chops. He parried and avoided each one. Hmmm. He may be better than she thought. Was this a new style or form? Allowing your opponent to dominate the fight so you can adapt and find weaknesses in their form? Clever but not clever enough. She got in close, launching a roundhouse at his head. Lincoln crouched, narrowly missing the attack. He quickly pulled his leg and twisted his body around, performing a leg sweep knocking the student off balance and on to the mat. She smiled, getting back up, preparing another stance. Now, this is getting good. Lincoln was squared in her face causing her to jump back as sapphire sharps glanced into her ebony ones. He grabbed her gi using his momentum and her slight hesitation to toss her to the ground with a thud. She stared at him. Does he do Judo?

"I'm not... here to spar," Lincoln breathed heavily. Her eyes expanded in shock and shame. She broke one of the fundamental rules. She was fighting someone that never wanted to in the first place.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," She apologized. Lincoln reached out his hand.

"It's alright," Lincoln smiled. She blushed slightly grabbing his hand to pull herself up

"At least let me patch you up," She offered up. Lincoln agreed to it. He needs an ice pack for his eye. The karate girl led him to a bench so she could get the medical kit unaware someone was observing them and taking pictures. Few minutes passed. Lincoln exited, looking like a rejected mummy. She watched him leave only for something to catch her attention. A girl? A flash blurred her vision. The karate practitioner regained her sight. Something was in her gi. A card? She read it. "What's a Q.T."

* * *

The boys were at the bus stop with a battered and bruised Lincoln carrying his suitcase as he held a brochure.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're doing right but what's going on?" Lincoln questioned what was the situation with his companions. Guilty and nervous glances were exchanged amongst them

"We wanted to cure your P.B.B," Clyde solemnly confessed.

"I had Peanut Butter Breathe?" Lincoln shockingly whispered. Cookie was right. He needed to lay off those Peanut Butter and Sauerkraut sandwiches.

"No Post Break-up Blues," Clyde admitted placing his hands on Lincoln's shoulders with a sympathetic look. "We know how hard you took leaving, so we wanted to help," Lincoln laughed at their reasoning.

"Guys. I'm fine" Lincoln tried to convince his friends. A bus arrived. They pushed on to prevent from drowning a sea of denial. The boys congratulated themselves on doing a good job. Someone's phone was ringing. Each checked their pockets, but the ringing continued. Clyde looked on the ground. Lincoln must've dropped his phone. He frowned upon seeing the Caller I.D. Ronnie Anne Santiago.

"Good evening Ronnie Anne. This is Clyde McBride. Lincoln's _best friend,_" Clyde blankly greeted.

"I know who you are, dork" Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Where's Lincoln? I've been trying to call him," They yelled at Ronnie tormenting for Lincoln and how he's been at her house all week. She reached into her phone and smacked the hell out of all of them. "First of all, you scrubs remember who you're talking to. Second of all, I asked him to get a package for me" silence was heard over the phone. She gripped the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me you guys did something stupid," Ronnie heard yelling and shuffling. "They did, didn't they," She asked the viewers.

* * *

An hour passed. Lincoln was back in his room, sitting at his desk, holding a medium-sized brown package. He was telling Ronnie about who his friends tried to do to cure his P.B.B.

"Damn, you must have been pissed after what they've put you through," Ronnie whistled at Lincoln's day.

"They were just trying to help a guy out," Lincoln waved off. "I think they're suffering enough right now."

* * *

"Come on, why isn't this bird poop coming out" Rusty and co groaned. They've scrubbed these suits for several minutes. Not a single stain came out. "Why isn't Lincoln here."

"Because he returned his suit just how he got it," sternly replied, standing over the boys. "Plus, he paid the dry cleaning fee," Rusty grumbled over his breath, frustrated at his situation.

* * *

"Ewwwwww," Ronnie Annie winced, knowing how tough bird poop stains are. "You got the package right" Lincoln lifted it for her to see. "Nice, can you open it for me, please? I hope U.P.S. didn't damage it." Lincoln opened it. A spring-loaded banana cream pie slammed into his face. Ronnie Annie chortled, wiping a tear. Lincoln wasn't amused. "Best $25 bucks I've spent. Smell you later, Lame-o" She left the chat.

Lincoln wiped his face clean, annoyed but warmly smiled. The guys were right. He does miss Ronnie Anne. Night soon came. He laid on his bed in a much better mood. Lincoln noticed the time. He needs to get to sleep. Not before taking one quick look at his gallery—a picture of him and Ronnie Anne.

"Good Night, Ronnie," Lincoln yawned, drifting into slumber. Ronnie did the same over in Great Lake City.

* * *

A mysterious figure was wearing gear centuries beyond what humans can craft observed and recorded the day's events taking notes on a particular individual. A message popped. The character pressed their forearm to relay their report "Yes. Yes. Everything went according to the timeline" The figure entered a sequence of codes. A cyan portal opened, creating a slight tear in reality and stepped in, closing the portal behind them. The seeds have been planted. Now to see what'll bloom.

* * *

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's getting wild over here. We Cristina, Ronnie Anne is back, The Q.T.s are making their move, and more characters are about to show up. Who's this Sci-Fi guy? Well, I know, but where's the fun in telling.**

**Thanks for reading. Follow & Favorite if you liked the story. Leave a review to voice an opinion or any questions, concerns, queries, or theories. Have an awesome day, and stay safe, everyone.**

**Fun fact: **Polybrominated Biphenyls are used in plastics or other commercial goods to make them difficult to burn.


	9. A step in the right direction

**Guess who's back with another chapter. Yeah it's me. This is a special chapter as it's the start of Act 2. You heard me. Act 1 is done. I think finally found my footing with this story as it's my most popular one so far. 24k views and 100+ favorites and followers. Next month would be the one year anniversary of QTQ. I got something planned for it. I also want to try Question of the day. I like to hear your inputs.**

**QOTQ: Who is your favorite girl or girls to ship to Lincoln with? I've always been a Lincoln x Haiku but writing this story helped expanded it. Cookie x Lincoln. Girl Jordan x Lincoln. Mollie x Lincoln. A bit of Shy QT x Lincoln.**

**Now the reviews.**

* * *

**Yellowberri: **That day must've been your lucky day. Also happy birthday or belated birthday.

**RawToonage press: **I know right? I'm happy I got that out of the way so things can really get started. Well it took me less than my usual month to update. Cristina had to learn sometime.

**Tristen: **It was sudden plus all the events that's been going. It was easy to miss.

**Sunblast X: **I planned for that for when Lincoln visits Great Lake City for the second time. For Rita and Lincoln, I need to figure out when I'm going to do it.

**Guest: **That's what I'm trying to go for. Cristina is young so she's allowed to make mistakes, but the saying goes. Poor communication kills. Lincoln is a chipper fellow. A sudden change in his demeanor would cause some concern. Ronnie Anne is one of Lincoln's best friend and due to their relationship. He tells her things that Clyde doesn't even know about.

I had fun writing that scene with Jordan. Plus we got new members showing up. Oh I have something in store for the Yates showing that this is Act 2.

**Timbuk1: **Yes for context and buildup.

**PhantomKnightPercival: **I was thinking more on the lines of the Holy Grail Wars. I'm glad that I'm inspiring you to create your own fanfic.

**Mr. Haziq: **You must thank puberty for that. It would explain the relationships to a degree. STDs are real life nightmare fuel. Not having a brain freeze is a legitimate question. What else could it be? There are more members to come. You'll have to guess or wait and see.

**Guest(2): **Yes, Lincoln's ice powers were just for dramatic/comedic effect.

**NiteOwl18: **Trust me you'll see more them soon enough. That would be a simple definition but where's the fun in that.

**GhostRider00: **Since you asked so nicely.

* * *

"Welcome again, my fellow Q.T.s to our meeting," Caroline announced. They were all gathered together to discuss a certain white-haired boy. "Before we begin. Let's welcome our member, Alexandria, aka Karate Q.T." Their newest member stood up from her seat and gave a courteous bow to the group. "Cookie. Brown. Can you tell us what have you gathered" Cookie whipped out a pamphlet detailing on to deal with Post Breakup Blues. "This was dropped by Clyde rushing to help Lincoln get over Ronnie Anne" She opened it and read a few lines. "The first 'cure' was Boyz Night Out."

"They were wearing suits and traveled around town," Jenny confirmed. "It wasn't a 100% success as Clyde, Liam, Rusty & Zach had to clean bird poop of their suits when I walked past Dudes and Duds" The girls shuddered at the smell and task. Jenny read the next section. "The next B was beautiful ladies," Alexandria blushed at the pamphlet's suggestion.

"Shy QT, do you have the intel?" Caroline asked. Evelynn nodded, pulling out a laptop from her backpack. She entered her password and loaded the photos. They crowded around her to see.

"The first one was Renee recommended by Zach due to her & Lincoln's shared love for comics, particularly Ace Savvy," Evelynn explained, clicking on the folder. Photos of him and Renee interacting appeared on the screen. "It was started well but soon violent when a single copy of rare comic appeared"

"That would explain the swollen eye," Alexandria recalled with slight guilt. Evelynn clicked on the next slide. It was outside of the cinema showing Hattie with an array of popcorn and candy stuck inside her hair.

"This is Hattie. Liam's cousin. He tried to bond them over being sci-fi fans," Evelynn continued. "However, she's a bit of blabbermouth with a habit of revealing spoilers."

"I swear if she spoils Infinity War or Endgame. I'm snapping her neck," Serena threatened. They nodded in agreement. Some of them are trying to catch up on the timeline.

"So who did Rusty the 'Ladies man' try to pair up Lincoln with?" Cookie rolled her eyes at the freckled boy's claim. The next slide showed a gentle elderly lady. "Who the hell is that?" Cookie looking confused.

"His piano teacher," Evelynn stated. Someone snorted at the reveal. Out of all people. His piano teacher.

"Maybe Lincoln has a thing for older women," Serena brought up. His birthday is in August.

"Lincoln does have a type," Evelynn acknowledged. She went to another folder. The photos depicted all of Lincoln's former crushes. "His type seems to be Latinas, redheads or gingers and to some extent, tomboys" Serena, Alexandria, and Jenny stared at each other. They each have an edge.

"So if a redheaded Latina tomboy shows up, then we're screwed," Cookie responded.

"Most likely," Evelynn calmly admitted.

"Is Lincoln over Santiago" Jenny raised an eyebrow. That's the question of the day. Did his friends succeed in conquering his P.B.B?

"He stopped going to her house after school," Cookie revealed. "So there's that" That boosted their morale. "We'll have to ask tomorrow."

Several knocks interrupted their conversation. "Ladies, your time is almost up" The librarian's voice spoke through the door.

"Thank you for your time, everyone," Caroline remarked. They all packed up and headed home for the day.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a jubilant mood and did his morning stretches. He had an excellent time with his friends. He talked to Ronnie Anne again. It was going to be a sweet ass day today. He can smell it. Oh, wait, that's him. Lincoln grabbed his towel while whistling a jolly tune as he waited outside the occupied bathroom.

"Well, someone's in a good mood," Luna yawned behind her brother, listening to his whistling while waiting for the bathroom.

"I just have a feeling today's is going to be a good day," Lincoln shrugged, walking past Lori, who's trying to dry her damp hair into the vacant bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hanging out with his friends, put a pep in his step," Luna smiling, seeing that her sunshine is back.

"Bobby told me that Lincoln and Ronnie talked a lot last week," Lori spoke, shaking any remaining droplets out of her hair.

"Wouldn't that cause P.B.B" Luna raised an eyebrow. Lori shook her head.

"He didn't show any signs," Lori remarked. She placed her hand on her chin. "Hanging out with Clyde must have knocked it out of his system" The shower was turned off. Lincoln walked out wearing his towel, still holding his grin.

"All yours, Luna," Lincoln strutted past his elder sisters as the line expanded with the rest of their household.

* * *

Lincoln's optimistic aura lasted throughout the day. His classmates felt it. They asked him why? He didn't have an answer. He simply replied that it was a great day. They couldn't argue with him. Sometimes days are just naturally good days. It's time for lunch. Lincoln and the boys were talking about their previous weekend and planning for another boys' night out.

"Hey Lincoln, can we sit with you guys," Girl Jordan asked with Mollie, Cookie, and Jenny by her side. Lincoln turned to his friends, who were rapidly nodding at the suggestion.

"Sure," Lincoln placed his bag on the ground and slid over, allowing Cookie and Jenny to sit on the side of him while Mollie and Jordan sat on the other side.

"How's your P.B.B nerd" Cookie asked. Lincoln reached into his pockets and pulled out an icebreaker container and popped one of them into his mouth. "Not Peanut butter breath you donut" She pulled out a pamphlet. "Post Break Blues"

"How did you get that" Clyde gasped at the item in her hand. Cookie leaned forward to get him in her view with a dull expression.

"You dropped it yelling about Boyz Night Out the other day," Cookie addressed. "Sounds it was epic, or an epic fail" The guys looked at each other and turned to Cookie

"Both," They all stated. Cookie rolled her eyes.

"As I don't have to scrub bird poop again." Rusty glared at Lincoln, who smiled sheepishly. "3 hours, Lincoln. 3. Whole. Hours." Mollie grabbed the paper and read it's content.

"The next B is Beautiful ladies," Mollie spoke before cracking a mischievous grin that would make Luan proud. "Why didn't you call one of us? Aren't _we _beautiful?" The girls stare with interest demanding answers at the boys who sweated profusely. Ah yes, one of the infamous loaded questions that their fathers warned them about with one wrong word. It's all over. Rusty attempted to speak, but Liam and Zach covered his mouth as Lincoln and Clyde shook their heads with thundering heartbeats. Mollie focused her attention on Lincoln. "Well, Lincoln," Mollie teased, holding that smirk with a raised eyebrow. Lincoln choked on his water.

"What are you asking me for?" Lincoln coughed. He pointed to his friends. "It was their idea. I didn't know until after."

"You didn't think they were a little bit cute," Jenny joined in, enjoying seeing the boy sweat. Great. He gets enough of this from his sisters. Now here with his classmates.

"I'll admit they were cute," Lincoln confessed before his mood turned sour, turning around and shouting. "It didn't help that **Renee **sucker-punched me to get her hands on 'Deck the halls!"

"YOU'LL GET THAT COMIC FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS LOUD!" Renee yelled back, turning her attention to the Lunch lady. "Oh, I'll have the chicken, please."

"Don't even think about it, Lucy," Lincoln feeling a shadowy presence behind him, slowly stepping away. "Hattie spoiled a movie" There was some confusion on who Hattie is until Liam revealed them that she's his cousin. "And a karate girl who thought that I was there to spar." Lincoln rubbed his sides. Man, she hit hard. "Never got her name after she patched me up."

"Oh, you mean Alexandria," Jordan asked.

"Lightly tanned skin. Thick black hair tied in a huge puff" Lincoln listed off her description. Jordan nodded. Mollie counted the girls.

"What about you, Rusty?" Mollie called out to the biker. He's the last one. Who did he try to hook Lincoln up with? His shoulders hiked, bringing his head down like a tortoise attempting to hide from predators when his name was called.

"Oh, um. It's hard to pick just one beautiful lady to help a bro out on such short notice when you're a ladies man like myself," Rusty stuttered. The girls didn't buy it.

"Not even one lady," Cookie addressed, putting the pressure on. "All of them were coincidentally unavailable."

"Yes," Rusty claimed, sticking to his story. "But I was lucky to get one of them to come."

"Really?" Lincoln questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't see her. I mean, I saw your piano teacher" The girls stared at the freckled redhead who meekly shrugged.

"Your piano teacher," Jenny said in bewilderment.

"Maybe Lincoln had a thing for older women," Rusty suggested.

"O...kay," Lincoln replied. "They tried to send me on a three-day retreat, but Ronnie Anne stopped them after they pushed me on the bus."

"Turns out she asked him to pick up a package that got sent to her old address" Clyde remarked

"So you were helping a friend out," Girl Jordan said.

"I thought she was his girlfriend," Mollie brought up.

"No, well, yes," Lincoln acknowledged their complicated relationship. Which is it, Loud? "She kinda was my girlfriend, but we weren't 'official' or public" The teasing and meddling from his family and classmates made it difficult. "Plus the inevitability of Bobby & Lori getting married. We would've been siblings in law. I don't think you can marry your sister in law," Lincoln thought about it for a few seconds. "Can you?"

"Probably not here in Michigan," Zach said. Each state has unique laws.

"I know you can marry your cousin in other states," Mollie stated. Some of them gave Liam a look.

"Do I look like I'm from Alabama?" Liam said, feeling offended.

"So if Ronnie Anne didn't move away and that your siblings weren't dating? Would you two still be 'dating'" Jenny wondered

"Maybe," Lincoln answered after a few seconds. "We already decided that we're better off as friends" Oh the feeling of sweet relief.

"Was that after your kiss at Jean Juan's?" Mollie chimed in, causing his face to glow red.

"After," He squeaked out. The bell rang, telling them that lunch was over, and it's time to leave. They got up and put their trash in the appropriate waste bins and went to class

"_I still have a chance._"

* * *

Lori was walking down the hallway with her friends when her body shook, causing her to stop mid-step. "Whoa!" She placed a hand on her forehead.

"You alright there, Lori," Becky consoled the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lori steadied herself. The rest soon crowded around her. "My big sister senses were acting up."

"Your what," Dana asked. Big sister senses?

"Yeah, with Lincoln. I don't know what it is, but it's going to be good," Lori squealed a bit.

* * *

"_Just go to his house and ask him out! It's that simple,_" Jenny's thoughts rambled through her mind as she skated down the street to the Loud residence. Her heart raced for every meter she got closer to her destination. She stopped at the front yard, hearing the ruckus of the building. "Man, they weren't kidding about being Loud" Jenny picked up her skateboard and walked towards the door. She paused and took a deep breath. It's time to put up or shut up. She ringed the doorbell. It gave her a little jolt. "Ow, what the hell" Jenny yelped, drawing her hand back. Luna opened the door

"What's up, bruh," Luna greeted. It put Jenny in a better mood. It was one of the more approachable sisters. "Can I help with something."

"Yeah is Lincoln home," Jenny asked for the white-haired resident. Luna's eyes widened. Oh no. Jenny covered her ears.

"LINCOLN THERE'S A CUTE GIRL HERE FOR YOU!" Luna joyfully squealed, causing a chain reaction among the sisters. Luna dragged Jenny inside the house. Jenny watched Lincoln maneuver around to avoid combs, brushes, perfume bottles, and … makeup. She understood why he kept his and Ronnie Anne's relationship a secret. Leni was chasing after Lincoln with a tuxedo and measuring tape. Lincoln sidestepped and twirled around to get behind the designer. He jumped and slid down the handrail dodging Lola's perfume spray. Lincoln leaped off the rail, performing a superhero landing in front of Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny, what's up" Lincoln smiled, getting up with shaky knees. He walked forward to his classmate. "You need me for something."

"I was um wondering if you uh," Jenny struggled to find the words. She rehearsed this several times. What she didn't rehearse was stuttering and blushing like a schoolgirl with his sisters watching them with giddy eyes. Her gaze focused on Lisa for a quick sec. What Lisa?! That's it! "I was wondering if you and Lisa wanted to come with Darcy and me to Games and Grubs."

His face lit up upon hearing his favorite hangout spot. "Sure when," Jenny was stumped. She didn't plan this far.

"How about this Saturday," Jenny offered, crossing her fingers and toes for good luck. Lincoln winced hearing the date. Her heart sank, seeing his reaction.

"Sorry I can't make it this Saturday. I promised to help Luan with a birthday party," Lincoln admitted. "We can always reschedule."

"Oh no, what's that? Lily and Billy have the chickenpox," Luan's voice interrupted them in fake distress. "You have to cancel it. Oh, _darn_!" She snapped her fingers in annoyance. "Sorry about that. I just got off the phone. It looks like you're free as a bird."

"That's a banana," Lincoln pointed at the fruit in her hands.

"I find it _appealing_ that the party won't ruffle your _feathers_?" She slapped her knee at her jokes. Jenny silently thanked the prankster.

"Looks like I'm free on Saturday," Lincoln turned to the resident scientist."How about you, Lisa."

"I'll have to reschedule some of my lectures, but I accept your generous invitation" Lisa looked at her P.D.A.

"Cool, can I have your number so we can plan this out" Jenny pulled a charcoal iPhone. "You are the Man with the Plan after all"

"You know it," Lincoln grinned, pulling his orange phone. The sisters can barely hold their cheers as the pair exchange numbers. "I'll text you later today, okay."

"Okay, see you later, Lincoln" Jenny stepped out with a smile on her face. Lincoln turned to his sisters who had sparkling eyes at the event

"Nooooooooooooo" Lincoln demanded knowing where this is going. "No, no, no" They began to open their mouths and widened their eyes. "No, no, no, no." The wind started to swirl around and increase with every passing second. Lincoln shook his head at his sisters, "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Too late Lincoln. An F5 sisterando has formed. The meddling has begun. "At least Jenny doesn't have to deal with this," Lincoln said to himself as he's being sucked in.

* * *

Jenny entered her room, still having that blissful expression on her face. She did her happy dance jumping around the room, trying to keep your joyful scream low. Jenny jumped in celebration. She finally asked Lincoln out on a date. Wait a minute. The realization struck her mid-jump, causing her to freeze. "Oh, shit," Gravity resumed as she fell on her carpet floor, staring at her ceiling. She asked Lincoln L. Loud on a date. SHE'S NEVER BEEN ON ONE BEFORE!

* * *

Afterschool couldn't come soon enough as students exited the doors. Lincoln and his group were talking about plans for the coming weekend.

"So my place for an Ace Savvy marathon this Saturday," Clyde suggested walking down the steps with his friends.

"What time on Saturday?" Lincoln said to his best human male friend. "I got something to do in the afternoon."

"One of your sister parties," Rusty asked

"Or Ronnie sent you another package," Liam added. Lincoln shook his head.

"No, it's something else," Lincoln whispered. His view shifted to a group of his female classmates. Girl Jordan took notice of his gaze and nudged Jenny gesturing towards Lincoln with a smirk. Jenny and Lincoln were caught in each other's view, only offering red faces and meek waves. The girls giggled at their reactions while the boys were swapping stares between Jenny and Lincoln.

"Wait a sec! You and Jenny," Clyde put two and two together.

"Our little boy is all grown up," Rusty wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh, shut up," Lincoln shot back. "It's not even a date because Lisa and Darcy will be there too" They kept their smirks. Lincoln heard a car honk. "Oh, that's me. I'll see you guys tomorrow" He's grateful that his sisters kept their meddling a minimum.

* * *

"I stand corrected" He landed face-first on his bed exhausted from coming back from the mall so he can be ready for 'date.' His phone buzzed—a message from Jenny.

"_Your sisters took you shopping too._"

"Yeah, how you know," Lincoln typed. A message bubble popped up.

"_Jordan, Mollie, and Cookie saw you guys when we went shopping today._"

"This is what I mean by meddling," Lincoln smiled, knowing that they only want the best for him.

"_What time should we meet on Saturday._"

"I was thinking around 3ish if that's okay with you" Lincoln and Jenny continued their conversation throughout the evening until deciding to call it a night.

* * *

"Morning, Dad," Jenny yawned, greeting her father. A slim yet fit middle-aged dark-skinned man was reading a newspaper.

"Morning, sweetie" Her father greeted her. "Woah rough night" He took notice of the bags under Jenny's eyes.

"Nah, I was talking to Lincoln last night," She said, pouring some Zombie Bran into a bowl. He raised an interested eyebrow. "Dad, no."

"I'm not saying a single word," He smiled, flipping through the pages before focusing on the clock. "Ugh! I swear Nani slept through a hurricane" He got up from his seat. "Hurry up and get ready for school. You'll be ready for your date before she even wakes up" Jenny throws her slipper at him in an annoyed fashion. She gazed at the calendar just a few days. Will she be ready? The week went by smoothly minus the teasing and pre-date anxiety on both parties, but it's all in good faith.

* * *

Today's the day. Lincoln stepped out of his room. All dressed and ready to meet Jenny today. His attire was casual yet stylish, consisting of a tiger orange short-sleeved button-up collar shirt with a pair of navy blue jeans with a smooth leather belt to match from Reininger's. Lincoln walked down the stairs trying to remove the stiffness of pants and break in his solid black Nike shoes. He's going to need the mobility for Dance Battle. Lincoln sat down on the couch, waiting for Lisa and Lori, who was miraculously working today.

"I'm ready, my genetically similar male sibling" Lisa came down. She eschewed her signature emerald sweater for a black t-shirt with an atomic symbol on the front. Lori came down not too long after in her Games n Grubs uniform with keys in hand.

"You two ready to go," Lori asked. The two nodded. Lincoln stood from the couch.

"Let me text Jenny, so she'll know we're on our way," Lincoln spoke, sending the message to her. He mentally counted down. 3… 2… one and cue the rest of his sisters.

"You got everything, bro?" Luna said. He nodded.

"Smell check," Lola commanded. Lana sniffed Lincoln like Charles for a few seconds.

"Yep, he's squeaky clean," Lana answered with a thumbs up.

"Mints?" He pulled two packs of Ice breakers—the ever-trusty Spearmint and Wintergreen. Lori handed him $20.

"I already have enough money saved up," Lincoln stated.

"As do I" Lisa affirmed his statement

"Backup just in case twerp," Lori smiled. He can't argue with Lori, so he just accepted the money with some of his other sisters pitching in. "No, you don't have to pay us back. Just have fun today," Lincoln's phone buzzed. "Looks like it's time to go" The sisters yelled words of encouragement to their dear brother walking out the door.

* * *

"Relax, Jenny. You'll be fine" Nani peeked at the driver mirror, seeing her nervous expression. "I felt the same way with your dad."

"Yeah, we're going to have fun today," Darcy giggled. Jenny smiled, admiring Darcy's optimism.

"We're here. Is that him" Nani asked, seeing a white-haired boy in orange with a younger girl wearing thick round glasses waiting outside the building. Jenny nodded with a blush. "Aw, he's waiting for you. How sweet. I'll have to admit you're right. He's a cute kid," Jenny angrily blushed before calming down. "I'll pick you, girls, in a few hours, sweetie have fun you two" The young girls stepped out the jeep. Lisa tapped on Lincoln's leg to get his attention. His eyes widened with his mouth slightly open as the heat in his face flared upon seeing Jenny. She let her natural curls roll free, allowing it to rest at the nape of her neck. Her indigo crop top rested comfortably on her violet shirt. The denim shorts fit snugly on her black leggings with white sneakers. The sunlight shined on her, giving an angelic glow highlighting her glossy lips.

"Ba...Ba...Ba...Ba," Lincoln muttered. Lisa groaned at his reaction. She pressed her watch, and a mechanical hand covered with a sizable cartoonish white-glove closed his mouth before giving him a sharp slap. "Thanks, Lisa," He said rubbing his cheek

"You're welcome. I can't have you looking like a Buffoon in front of my friend" Lisa retracted on her apparatus as Darcy ran towards her with an embrace as her Hello Kitty shoes lit up with each step.

"Lisa! You ready?" Darcy giggled ecstatically to hang out with her friends. Jenny walked up with her face matching Lincoln's. "Jenny, are you okay? Your face is turning red" Darcy sneaked a glance at Lisa.

"I concur, Lincoln. Is something causing an inflammation in your facial regions" Lisa caught on to Darcy's plan with a sly smirk. "Perhaps the presence of a reasonably attractive female in a new perspective is the cause of your condition."

"Well, you do look pretty Jenny," Lincoln shyly spoke, causing her face to glow brighter.

"You uh um look pretty handsome yourself, Lincoln," Jenny replied. The kindergartener's fist-bumped.

"Ahem, let's head inside shall we" Lincoln walked forward and opened the door for the ladies to enter. Electronic noises, people of all ages playing with the smell of pizza when they arrived.

"Hello to Gus' Games n Grubs. A group of four today?" Lori greeted with a smile. They nodded. "You guys are lucky as we have a group special today. The special is 60 credits each with an extra-large pepperoni or cheese pizza, four regular drinks with a choice of any sides for each of you" They paid for the deal and got their wristbands with a blank white card that holds their tickets.

"What you ladies want to do first," Lincoln asked

"Darcy and I are going to play Galaga," Lisa responded, walking with her friend to the arcade section.

"How about you, Jenny" Lincoln looked towards his classmate.

"Dance Battle," Jenny told Lincoln after a few seconds

"Already?" Lincoln questioned, walking to their machine.

"Yep. You scared Loud?" Jenny taunted, stepping on the dance pad. He stepped on the other one.

"Nope," Lincoln stated with a smile. "1 round?"

"Sure, but I'm picking the song," Jenny remarked. Lincoln shrugged. Fair enough. The pair planned their bands on a scanner to take their credits. A song list appeared on screen as Jenny scrolled through. She found what she was looking for and smiled—an expert level song.

_**(Battle! Galar Champion Cup (Elite Four) - Remix Cover (Pokémon Sword and Shield))**_

A countdown started. 3...2...1. The faint sounds cheering was soon drowned out by an intense electric guitar riff followed by powerful techno beats. Lincoln never did this song, but his pride was on the line. He followed the beat gaining his rhythm. Jenny was ahead of him with a few hundred points. He wasn't going to let her win that easily. Jenny was thinking the same, seeing him gain several perfects in succession. Their bodies synchronized on each note. Mirroring one another's movement. Jenny was water allowing her body to flow to the music smoothly. Lincoln held grace yet tempered by experience like a hunter knowing when to strike. The patrons watched the pair in interest. Some offer cheers of encouragement to one of them.

"Come on, Lincoln beat her slightly larger than gluteus maximus" Lisa cheered from the sidelines as Darcy giggled at the word 'gluteus maximus.' The two paused with their bodies bouncing to the guitar riffs that made Luna impressed, enjoying the brief respite. The audio's cheering continued driving them to keep going. A guitar solo emerged soon to be taken over by dubstep. They resumed with the live audience cheering on point with the song distracting some of the cooks and Lori.

The song was more than half done with a steady tempo change, but their bodies were feeling the burn. Their faces were slightly damp as the sunlight from the window sparkled. Jenny's rapid footwork caused one of her shoelaces to loosen. She roughly stomped on it, causing her to lose her focus and stumble on the edge of the platform. Lincoln's body flashed a radiant white for a brief second. He grabbed Jenny's hand, pulling in holding her body close to his. Lincoln spun around, causing them to swap places. The crowd cheered for Lincoln's quick thinking. He gave a quick grin to Jenny, who was still stunned but regained focus.

Another break within the song. Lincoln and Jenny looked at each other, trying to catch their breaths. Lincoln made a come get me gesture. A challenge, eh Loud? The building continued their cheers. The duo spun in place, jumping to their original pads. Now their motions are akin to shadow boxing, battling the other for dancing domination. It's the final stretch—only a few seconds left of the dance routine. The volume of the crowd amplified once the song was completed waiting for the scores to tally up. The machine finished calculating.

"_Perfection Synchronization! Congratulations!_"

The area erupted with joyful noises. Jenny and Lincoln gave the other a tired smile. Jenny grabbed Lincoln's moist palm with hers, raising them in triumph. Both offered a bow to the people.

"Um, Jenny," Lincoln spoke with heavy breathes.

"Yeah," She replied only to notice that she's still holding his hand. The heat from her cheeks causes a barely visible stream of steam to rise from her face. "Oh, sorry," Jenny let out. Lincoln gave her a smile telling her to don't worry about it. "I'm going to sit down. I need to cool off for a bit."

"Alright, I'm going to put our initials on the leaderboard," Lincoln remarked as Jenny sat down in a nearby chair with a grunt. She took off her hoodie and wrapped it around her waist. Jenny placed a hand on her forehead. She cringed on the amount of moisture on her palm, so she grabbed some napkins from a dispenser to wipe her face. She can't be sweaty and smelling foul while she's on a date… technically but the A/C helped to mitigate her dilemma. Her gaze settled on Lincoln, congratulating herself on making an excellent first impression via Dance Battle. However, she wasn't the only one that was impressed.

Paige watched Lincoln from the Pinball machine. She moved closer to get a better view of his moves. He knew what he was doing; that's why they called him the man with the plan at school. She liked that. Paige recalls receiving a love letter from him so time ago, but she didn't pay much mind to it but now. He looks more confident with a stronger posture. A bit taller as she noticed a hint of muscle development. She smiled, walking towards him. Maybe she should say hi to him. She knows that he doesn't have a girlfriend, so it won't hurt.

Jenny, Darcy, and Lisa formed a wall blocking her path. Paige was taken back by their sinister glares as shadows hovered over their eyes. Lori gave the orange-haired girl a frown on her own, telling her to back off as she was dealing with a customer. Paige heard a charging noise. She looked down, seeing Lisa was holding at her glowing red, ready to fire. Paige played enough video games to step away, slowly holding her hands up. They all kept their glare until she was out of their field of vision.

"So what you want to play next," Jenny said, collecting herself. Lincoln stepped off the platform.

"How about Mario Kart" Lincoln suggested. They walked to a pair of driving seats and selected their characters.

"Yoshi? Are you serious," Jenny laughed at his choice.

"Don't you disrespect Yoshi," Lincoln demanded. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Hope you can keep that attitude when I blaze the track with King Bowser," Jenny confidently taunted. Lori, Lisa, and Darcy watched them giving each other high fives and handshakes. They continued playing arcade games earning tickets having an all-round swell time.

"You girls want to order something? I'm starving," Lincoln addressed, feeling his reserves running low. Darcy's stomach growled. She shyly giggled, holding on to her belly. " I'll take that as a yes" They went to an empty table with the Loud siblings on one side with Darcy and Jenny on the other side. Lori came to them with a notepad and pen in her hand.

"Hey, you kids, ready to order," Lori smiled. They settled for pepperoni pizza with nachos, mozzarella sticks, chicken tenders, and curly fries. "Alright, we'll be with you shortly" Lori took the order to the kitchen.

"So Lisa, any new inventions lately," Jenny trying to kill some time.

"Nothing of note, but I'm making breakthroughs with a vaccine for the H1N1 virus," Lisa commented. Jenny raised an eyebrow. A vaccine? Although this is Lisa, we're talking. She made an advanced robot from scrap in the janitor's closet with a functional laser programmed to destroy anything inferior to it, aka everyone else's.

"If anyone can do it. It's Lisa," Lincoln added. Lisa blushed at the praise. "She can make science fiction into reality. I even had a dream that she made a watch that allows you to travel to different dimensions" One of the patrons at a nearby table ear perked up.

"I easily could, but there are forces even I know not to tamper with," Lisa remarked.

"Wait, so was it a dream."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night,"Lisa smiled at his confusion. Lori came a few seconds later, holding a tray filled with food in each hand.

"Here you go. One extra pepperoni pizza fresh out of the oven." Lori listed off their orders. "Curly fries and an orange Fanta for Lincoln. Chicken tenders and a sprite for Lisa. Mozzarella sticks and peach iced tea for Jenny. And a nachos and pink lemonade for Darcy."

"Thanks, Lori," Lincoln grinned, looking at the food. Lori pulled out two coupons with G.G.G on it from her pockets and handed them to Lincoln and Jenny. "What's this" Lincoln asked at the ticket.

"It's a special Games and Grub coupon for breaking the leader board and for an awesome show," Lori explained. "You can use it to get any item from the prize corner."

"Sweet, but let's eat first," Jenny exclaimed, grabbing the first slice of cheesy goodness. The table followed her lead, enjoying their food. Lincoln ate the crust for Lisa, so in her words doesn't contaminate her test samples. Jenny's phone rang. She picked it up. It was Nani telling her that she's on her way.

"Our ride on its way," Jenny addressed.

"Oh, there's a super fluffy cat toy at the prize corner. I have enough tickets," Darcy pleaded with the infamous puppy dog eyes look.

"I agree there's something I want too" Lisa supported Darcy's statement. The older children couldn't resist, thus complied with their demands. They cleaned the table because of manners before marching to receive their prizes.

"Hello, do you see anything you like" A petite brunette teenage female spoke to the group. "And no, and I'm not one of the prizes" She winked at Lincoln, who blushed. They gave her their cards. Darcy got her cat plushie. A fidget spinner and a word search for Lisa. Jenny used her coupon to get a pair of wireless headphones. Lincoln used his ticket to get a medium-sized polar teddy bear. He handed it to Jenny.

"Wait is this for me" Jenny questioned upon receiving it

"Yeah," Lincoln stated casually. "I had an awesome time with you today, Jenny. Plus, my sisters would've torn me a new one if I didn't get you something," Lincoln scratched his head. Jenny stepped forward, giving a lovely kiss on the cheek. The teenaged girl squeaked a bit, seeing the scene.

"Thank you, Lincoln," Jenny said with rosy cheeks tightly holding the bear.

"No problem, Jenny," Lincoln stuttered, trying to get over his shock while avoiding her gaze.

"Jenny, our ride's here," Darcy said with a smug look on her face.

"I'll see you later, Lincoln," Jenny replied, walking out the door. Lincoln gave a small wave.

"Looks like you two had fun," Nani remarked on their joyful looks. They both nodded. "Didn't I tell you not to worry about it."

Lincoln watched her drive off stilling, feeling the electricity of the kiss. He heard tapping. Lincoln saw Lori rapidly texting on her phone with ecstatic enthusiasm. "Lori no," Lincoln feared the worst.

"Lori, yes," Lori still glued to her phone, texting away. "My shift is over anyway. Let's head home," Lincoln groaned, knowing his sisters wanted all of the details.

* * *

"Yes. She stated she's easily able to craft one" The patron spoke into a device. "She debunked it, saying that what he experienced was a simple dream trying to end the conversation." A voice replied. "I'm aware that explains the single anomaly." The voice responded. "Didn't we lock that watch up or destroy it? Wait. What?!" Her voice shook with terror. "It wasn't?! Who has it is in this dimension or timeline" The message only confirmed it. "Please, not let it be who I think it is."

* * *

Lincoln arrived home so he could get his sleepover bag. The rest of his sisters were waiting for him with excited looks on their faces. Oh no. He thought.

"Sooooooo, how was it" Leni barely able to hold her excitement.

"It went pretty well," Lincoln stated, walking past them to get to the stairs.

"Pretty well, huh?" Luna repeated, showing a pic of him getting kissed on the cheek. Lincoln's blush returned.

"Can we deal with this tomorrow? Clyde is waiting for me," Lincoln attempted to end the conversation.

"Mmmhhhmmm," The sister said in unison. He entered his room and changed out of his clothes into a new set. Lincoln went down the staircase wearing a simple orange t-shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants and slippers carrying his backpack filled with snacks and comics.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," Lincoln shouted before exiting his home. He knocked the Mcbride abode's front door.

"Ah, Lincoln come in, come in. We've been expecting you," Harold greeted, inviting Lincoln in where the rest of his group were waiting for him.

" Sorry, I am late, guys," Lincoln sat down.

"Nah, most of us just got here," Liam responded. Lincoln reached into his bag only for his friends to give the same look his sisters gave him earlier.

"What" Lincoln wondered.

"Lincoln, you sly dog," Zach chuckled.

"What are you talking about" Lincoln questioned. Clyde pointed at his cheek. Lincoln followed through and felt some stickiness. He grabbed his phone and went to his camera. He found an imprint of Jenny's lips made from her lip gloss.

"Um….I can explain," Lincoln stammered.

"We know Lincoln besides a gentleman never kisses and tells," Liam chuckled. Clyde turned on the Tv allowing their attention to be on the marathon. Although Rusty's gaze settled on his white-haired friend a few times, gripping the fabric of his shorts in frustration.

* * *

**Oh man. I'm tired but it's done. The start of Act 2. I know I'm probably going too far thanks to the last chapter. You're probably right but this is something that I wanted to do. It's better that I messed up now but happy that I did it instead of wishing that I did.**

**Thanks for reading. Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed the story. Leave review for any questions, concerns or queries. Thank you have an awesome day.**


	10. Perfectly Well-rounded

**Yes, it's true. Your eyes haven't deceived you. It's the next chapter of QTQ. Sorry for the hiatus, but school and other priorities kept me busy for the last few months. Better late than never. Just in time for season 5 too. I'll be doing a few QOTDs.**

**QOTD: This probably should've been the first one but whatever. What has been your favorite moment/scene so far? I like the scenes where I can be descriptive. Also, Girl Jordan going swiggity swogitty she's coming for Lincoln's booty**

**QOTD: What aspect of the story do you enjoy the most? Is it the characterization? The plot? Writing style? I love that I can do multiple stories based on this one story. For, e.g., Lincoln becoming much colder. Cristina striving for Lincoln's forgiveness.**

**QOTD: What do you think about the B-plot with traveler watching Lincoln and Royal Woods? It'll be a major one, but we got a long way to before it becomes truly relevant. I have to deal with the Yates story arc.**

**Now onto the reviews.**

* * *

**Jacob5395: **Hey, they got the numbers for it. Each girl has their charm and potential.

**Sheepsquatch: **I'm glad that you think so too. Yes, they will. I already have something planned for Shy QT, but that's far later into the story. I'm trying to avoid the trope of the Loud sisters being remorseless monsters. A little jealous? We'll see more of Jenny since she's in Lincoln's class again in season 5. I'm more on the lines of step-sisters.

**SoulKiller13: **The use of the multidimensional watch was something I had planned from the start. The way I planned to use it changed. Alternate Dimension. Alternate Universe. Alternate Timeline. All of them can work.

**RawToonage press: **Haiku can be a calming influence in the chaotic realm known as the Loud house. All Lincoln wants most days is some peace and quiet. So there's a fair amount of potential for those two. QOTD is an excellent way for some Author-Viewer interaction because you can come up with awesome ideas. Karate QT is the only QT, at least to my knowledge, with multiple voice appearances and not being a simple background character. We have an actual personality on her.

**Timbuk1: **You have no idea the lengths people with go for their ships plus it's a cartoon. Wilder stuff has happened.

**Guest: **I think I found my style while writing this. Plus, I wanted to shift the tone of QTQ. If Lisa can make a time machine. No seriously. Time travel is canon in Loud House. She can make a multidimensional watch. Season 5 is here that can leave more windows of opportunities. Each QT will have their dates and/or moments, but some are easier than others. Ronniecoln & Stellacoln are the most plausible at the moment. Ronnie and Lincoln technically dated and are best friends. However, Stella and Lincoln have an overall healthier and more stable relationship. Either one Lincoln picks is a major progressive win for Interracial couples. Polly Pain & Haiku have the most potential in my opinion. Plus, I saw some fan art of Polly being a great stepmom for Lincoln's son. Paigecoln, Cristinacoln & Reneecoln are possible but not likely. Iconic that Cristinacoln is more prevalent, at least on the Loud Booru some of SHDs or QTs. I like to ship Margo and Lincoln for older girls.

**Random Drifter**: I completely forgot about double inlaw marriages. Twins can marry twins.

**Tristen: **Thanks, man.

**Mr. Haziq: **I think it's due to all that pressure when you land. A man of culture I see.

**NiteOwl18: **All in due time

**Cabgrant: **Don't worry, I already have something planned for that. I think it's because people are still stuck on the season 1 characterization of the sisters. Cristina had only 1 real moment, and that back in early-mid season 1. Plus, due to the lack of characterization we have on her. Writers can do whatever they want with her.

**Rick Anderson: **Slow down. We're not there yet. Maybe I'll do another story with that premise.

**GhostRider00**: I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

The boys chatted, ate, and played throughout the night to the wee hours of the morning. Harold walked into the living to prepare breakfast. Digital explosions catch his attention.

"Good morning, kids" Harold yawned and stretched upon seeing the group. "You're up early" They looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Early?" They questioned and glanced at a window. Oh damn, is that the sun? Howard came out not too long after his husband and humming as he abruptly opened a pair of curtains. Beams of light from that accursed primordial sphere of vermillion hydrogen. The boys hissed in pain as their retinas howled in pain. Early morning melodies of avians mocked their pain as they praised the day.

"So, um, who wants breakfast?" The lanky redhead asked, observing the children rive in pain raised their hands in favor of food. The loving couple prepared their offerings to the half-blind semi-living dead who dragged their feet to the dinner table. Seriously sunlight directly in your eyes after a long night of gaming is a harrowing experience. Give them a few seconds to reboot.

"Thanks, Dad," Clyde said sluggishly along with the rest of his friends. The couple's adopted child rubbed eyes to remove the crust as they made idle conversation. Harold & Howard placed a plate with crispy bacon, over easy eggs with a dash of black pepper on top and slices of toast along. They set a medium-sized bowl of apples, oranges, and bananas, a tub of 'I can't believe it's not butter' and strawberry jelly in front of each of them.

"So Lincoln, I couldn't help but to overhear that you had a wonderful evening with a girl yesterday," Howard said, spreading some jelly on his toast. "I hope Clyde gets his chance soon" Lincoln swallowed his food.

"Probably when he stops obsessing over my sister, then yes," Lincoln replied, munching a piece of bacon.

"Hey, I'm not obsessed over Lori," Clyde defended himself. Everyone at the table blankly stared at him. "I'm not" His dads sipped their coffee and tea. His view settled on Lincoln. "You know better than most people. Am I obsessed with Lori?" Lincoln rested his head on his fist. Do you really want him to answer that? Clyde folded his arms in annoyance. "Ok, maybe a little bit, but I've been getting better" They rolled their eyes at his answer.

"Well, sweetie, are there any girls at your school that caught your eye," Harold questioned. Clyde thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think Haiku and Penelope are kinda cute," Clyde lightly blushed.

"_Hallelujah_"

"Oh, shots I thought I turned it off" Howard picked up his buzzing salmon Nokia. He shut it off and continued to eat. Rusty, Liam, and Zach's parents arrived to pick up their kids. Lincoln assisted in cleaning up as thanks for having him over before taking his leave. They wished him a safe walk home before saying his farewell to the McBride family.

* * *

"_Well, well, well, look at what we have here. An adorable little snow bunny out here all alone. You just woke not too long ago, given by your disheveled hair. You spent the night at your best friends Clyde's house by the looks of your attire Lincoln. Of course, you wore your favorite color, orange. Hmmm. I wonder what's the significance behind it. Simply preference? Or perhaps something … deeper? Is it your lucky color? No, you hate the word 'luck' after the whole thing with the squirrel suit." _The figure thought about it for a bit before shrugging. "_Another time that seems like a personal matter." _She watched him walk down the sidewalk. "_Slides for comfort. Ideal for quick trips. Oh my," _ She smiled, slightly baring her teeth. "_Grey sweatpants, Lincoln? You naughty boy. I like that. Hmmm, I wonder," _She felt a tug on her hand.

"Ajax, no," Lincoln turned his head in the direction of the noise. Girl Jordan was attempting to keep pace with her dog. What is that breed? An Australian Shepard? He recalled Lana talking about them. Man, there are so many domestic dog breeds. Another question. Why is it called an _Australian_ Shepard when it didn't originate from Australia? "Slow boy, slow down, sit please," Ajax obeyed his master, wagging his tail in delight. "Morning Lincoln"

"Morning, Girl Jordan," Lincoln smiled at her. She too woke up not too long ago wearing a pink top and shorts with yellow flower patterns. Her waist-length light brown hair is free, with a few strands sticking out. "Taking him for a walk," He asked, walking beside her.

"Yep, he's been really active lately," Girl Jordan replied, keeping a firm grip on Ajax's leash. "Soooooo you and Jenny, huh" She slyly grinned. He blushed while whistling innocently.

"Oh look, there's my house," Lincoln pointed to his home. Jordan rolled her eyes at his action. "I'll see you tomorrow" He knelt down to Ajax. The canine gave his knuckles a quick sniff before licking, showing that Lincoln is a trustworthy individual.

"Wow, I've never seen him that friendly so quickly," Girl Jordan whispered, impressed seeing the pair interact.

"He's like Charles," Lincoln replied, giving Ajax a belly rub.

"Oh, we can do a puppy playdate sometime," Girl Jordan exclaimed. It won't be a bad idea, plus it'll get Charles and Lincoln out of the house so Lynn and his mom can off his case about not being active.

"_Maybe I'll get a chance for you to pet me~._"

"Huh?" Lincoln stopped the belly rub looking at Girl Jordan's face realizing what she said out loud. Ajax looked at his owner, wondering if he heard right, and the white-haired boy stopped rubbing his belly.

"Maybe I'll get a chance to pet him." Girl Jordan offered a shaky grin. "Your dog, Charles." A leaf fluttered in the air amongst the silence. Sweat dripped from her neck, keeping the façade. "_Please, believe it. Please, believe it. Please, believe it._"

"Ok, sure," Lincoln stated, standing back up. He waved Girl Jordan goodbye before crossing the street. She released her breath when he entered the door. Ajax stared at Jordan with his head tilt. She stared back.

"Don't you judge me," Girl Jordan grumbled at her dog. She continued her walk with Ajax maintaining his innocence.

* * *

Lincoln scanned the vacant house. It's quiet. The living room is clear. Nobody's in the dining room. The kitchen is empty. He didn't hear his father starting breakfast. Alright, the coast is clear. Ok, this means everyone is still sleeping or doing early morning errands. "_I need to get up the stairs so I can avoid the meddling. At least for a bit,_" He took his sweet time marching up the stairs. Oh crap, where was the squeaking step again?

**ERRRREEEEEAAKKKKKK!**

"_Dang it."_

"Guys, he's home," Lori swooned, followed by glee shrieks. Lincoln sprinted up the stairs sliding under Lynn's tackle and reached for his door. Leni used one of her scarves as a lasso to wrap it around his ankle and gave it a sharp tug. The force from the fashionista jerked her brother on to the floor. He attempted to crawl to his door handle. His sisters formed a line behind Leni to reel in their catch.

"No. No. No. No. No" Lincoln whispered, being slowly dragged into his eldest sister's room with his door mocking his failure as Luna closed the room door behind her with a smile. They all gathered around Lincoln with Leni tightly embracing him in her lap.

"Soooooooo how was your date with Jenny?" Lola leaned in with giddy eyes along with the rest of her sisters.

"Is this really necessary" Lincoln groaned as Leni cuddled him. "I know Lori and Lisa already told you."

"We did, but it's always excellent to hear a second perspective," Lisa grinned with her eldest sibling. They **want **the tea. She pulled out a pen and a clipboard. "So my dear older male sibling, what was your opinion on your 'date' with Jenny?"

"Was it good enough for a second date?" Luna beamed. Lincoln blushed lightly, avoiding the rocker's eyes.

"I wouldn't … mind it," Lincoln whispered loud enough for his sisters to hear. They all gasped in excitement with his answer. A possible second date?! With a cute girl? Yes, please. The Loud sisters shrieked in delight with yelling at them to keep quiet early this morning while giving their brother a warm hug. The topic of their conversation was in her bed, sleeping soundly, cuddling with her polar bear plushie.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson and the start of lunch. The students packed up as Miss Johnson reminded everyone of a homework assignment due at a later date. Lincoln and Jenny walked side by side. Their group shared a grin as Mollie hummed 'Here comes the bride.'

"Mollie," Lincoln grumbled with an irate blush, and Jenny looked to the side.

"What" She shrugged nonchalantly. The edges of her lips curled upwards. "I can't hum a tune or something?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her. "Soooooooo, how was everyone's weekend?" Mollie's gaze focused on the blushing pair walking past a girl who got blasted by the water fountain. "Anything special happened?" She said mischievously.

"Mine was pretty good," Lincoln responded, focusing on the ceiling. Yep, that's a good ceiling.

"What about you, Jenny?" Mollie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Same here," Jenny replied softly. A piece of paper flew into the air behind them, landing flat on Lincoln's face.

"No, that's my essay," A voice called. The group turned towards the sound. Their faces marked with confusion.

"I believe this is yours," Lincoln stated with his view obstructed, pointing to his face. He removed the assignment from his face. His eyes widened at the sight of the slightly wet owner.

"Thank...you" The girl paused as the pair got an exact look at each other's face. "Luke?!"

"Ronnie?!" Lincoln exclaimed. The group looked at the girl then back to Lincoln. Then back to the girl then back to Lincoln. She had a frighteningly uncanny resemblance to the Latina. Identical face structure. Body type. Height. Voice. Bucked teeth. The doppelganger had lighter hair and skin tone and lacked the freckles. They raised their pointer finger at one another. "Best friend moved away."

"Uh-huh," 'Whitey' Anne answered, wiping the water from her face. "Older siblings were dating"

"Yep," Lincoln replied. "Everyone thought you two were dating too, but it was never officially confirmed."

"Mhm," She nodded as awkward silence permeated the air. "I should...go," Lincoln handed back her essay. They both backed away slowly before turning away.

"That was freaking weird." Mollie acknowledged. They were all thinking about it.

"It was one of those palette swaps when two people picked the same character," Cookie added on.

"It wasn't as weird as what happened last week," Clyde spoke, pushing the cafeteria doors open.

"Long story short. I thought I was the adopted," Lincoln chimed, sitting down at a table. He explained that he found his earliest photos were missing, and his parents having conflicting answers to his questions. The two boys found a family with similar hair to Lincoln and daughter resembling one of his sisters. "Thankfully, my parents cleared it up. I'm officially a Loud" Damn, some of them lost the 'Is Lincoln adopted bet.'

"Why didn't your parents tell you the truth from the start?" Liam questioned. Was the matter of their only son's birth such an issue that they had to lie about?

"It's classified," Lincoln and Clyde stated. What do they mean by 'classified'?

"Spill the beans," Mollie ordered. "It can't be some top-tier government secret that goes all the way to the president, is it?" Lincoln and Clyde sipped their juice boxes, avoiding her question.

"If people in black suits burst through your doors. Don't blame me," Lincoln shrugged. Wait. What? Was it actually …. Nah, it was just a joke. An audio device was listening in on their conservation from the outside bushes. A pinging noise caught their attention but swiftly came out of view. They shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

* * *

"Excuse me, who might you two gentlemen be?" Principal Higgins ordered seeing these suspicious-looking characters. The older one pulled out what appeared to be a pen. They put on thick shades before a blinding flash emerged, stunning Higgins a brief second. He rubbed his eyes. "Oh, you must be Superintendent Chen's Men. You're quite early. I hope everything is up to standard."

"It is. I hope it'll improve by the time Ms. Chen visits," Kay stoically answered. He gestured towards the younger African American. "Come on, Jay. We have to make our report" Why did they send them to watch civilians of all things. Their job is extraterrestrials. Monitoring civilians is the FBI's job. Although that Lisa girl begs the question. Higgins let out a breath watching them leave. Man, that was close. Now he has to find Norm about a leaking water fountain.

* * *

"You sure you're not an alien, dude," Zach skeptically asked. The government secret. Hidden origins. The white hair. Something smells fishy, and it ain't the tuna kit.

"I'm sure," Lincoln stated. "Lisa did the tests to prove it" He still had the scar from when she removed his appendix. He's concerned about **when **did she do that?!

"So what happened with the girl after all that?" Girl Jordan brought up.

"Oh, I invited her over to meet my sisters so she can see why I thought I was adopted" They all lean in upon hearing that answer. "My sisters' reaction to Lyra was odd."

"Loud, this is your family we're talking about being odd is an understatement," Cookie commented.

"Weeelllllllll" Lincoln rubbed the back of the head, remembering that event

* * *

Lincoln entered the front door with his female companion right beside him. "Hey, guys, I want you to meet someone…." He paused his introduction seeing the bewildered expressions of Lori, Luna, Luan & Lynn. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Lori cupped her ear.

"Mhmm, someone better pick up the phone because **I CALLED IT**!" Lori bragged, doing the Loud family booty dance of victory. Lincoln and Lyra looked at each other. What is going on? Called what? " Told yall, I caused his complex."

"My, huh?"

"Bro, for once you disappoint me," Luna protested with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we didn't know you had shitty taste," Lynn barked as Lori continued to dance.

"Awww, what's wrong, Miss Chicken Dinner" Lori disgustingly smirked. "Can't handle not being the first draft pick. I present you with this **L**" She made an L symbol with her thumb and index firmly placing it on the athlete's forehead.

"Hey, it doesn't count since she's just a friend," Luan countered.

"Excuses. Excuses. Pay up. Mama needs a new dress," Lori waved off her comment. The two watched them argue.

"Is this normal?" Lyra whispered, observing the scene.

"Not really. You would think you would've seen anything by now," Lincoln replied, trying to make sense of what's occurring. "But life always has a way to surprise you."

"You want to go get a burger," Lyra offered with a smile showing her braces. Lincoln nodded in agreement, leaving whatever...this is behind.

"**FUCK YOU, I'M LITERALLY HIS TYPE!**" Maybe it was a good idea that she didn't mention that she's in her school band and can eat a portion of her body weight in spicy meatball subs.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Lincoln finished. "I don't know why they mentioned a sister complex" He sipped his juice. "Yeah, she kinda looks like Lori, but I don't see the big deal about it."

"You have a picture of her," Rusty asked. They got to see how she looks.

"Got one right here," Lincoln brought up his phone, swiping through his gallery. "Clyde, I know you got a picture of Lori in your phone."

"What makes you think that I have an entire album dedicated to her and which one" Clyde gasped at the truthful accusation.

"The one with her and Carol," Lincoln remarked. He waited for him to find the photo. "You got it," Mcbride nodded. They turned their phones to them.

"What the…" Cookie whispered.

"See, they look similar, but you can see that they're completely different people," Lincoln weighed in. Glances were exchanged amongst them. How the hell is he so oblivious? It's like God got bored and copied and pasted the same face on different bodies.

"Dude, they have the same face," Zach mentioned. Lincoln glimpsed at the photos trying to figure out what does he mean by that.

"If you look at it from a weird angle, then yeah, they do," Lincoln replied. He looked at them again. "But I still don't see it," He shrugged. The table facepalmed at his ignorance. Cookie raised her finger in protest to combat his claim. Jenny placed her hand down while Girl Jordan whispered no to her. Just let him live in his delusion.

* * *

The Louds were enjoying family time outside on this lovely afternoon. Several twinkles of light drew their attention to a dandelion sedan. An uncomfortably perfect-looking family drove past carrying a moving trunk.

"Louds, you saw the pearly whites on them," Mr. Grouse shouted, rubbing his stinging eyes. You **know** they went to all of their dental appointments.

"So they're the ones who bought the Crowley's old house," Rita stood up, dusting off her hands. That house wasn't cheap either. "Let's welcome them to the neighborhood" The matriarch looked down at her attire. "We should probably clean ourselves up first."

"Already on it," Lynn Sr. answered, grabbing his leaf blower to remove the weeds off his wife. "There you go," They stepped inside and came out a few minutes later with Lynn Sr. carrying a tray of Lynn-Sagna to welcome their new neighbors.

The Yates were incredible. That's the only way to describe them. The parents and all four of their children were extraordinary. Beatrix, the code-cracking debater. Belle the freaking UN applicant and a skilled musician. Bumper, the marvelous mathematician having an entire room dedicated to his achievements. Finally, Beau, a multilingual artist. It was to keep them _well-rounded_ to reach their full potential; otherwise, they're failing their children, said Bumper Sr.

* * *

The Loud parents laid awake later that night, staring a hole into their bedroom ceiling. A ticking clock occupied the silent room. _Failing their children?_

"They were ...nice," Rita said uneasily, laying in bed with her husband recalling their encounter.

Each of their kids was uniquely and wonderfully made with their own skills and talents. The Yate kids already had qualifications that most adults can only dream of. This world is hyper-competitive, with colleges and businesses accepting the best of the best and with such limited space. Have they been neglecting their growth in some way?

"WE'RE FAILING OUR KIDS!" They both shouted, grabbing their phones and laptops to search for programs to make their children _well rounded_.

The parents gathered their kids into Vanzilla and drove through town, detailing the wonders of being _well rounded_. Lynn was up first. Being an all-star athlete is an inspiring position, although many colleges require a minimum GPA. Hers is less than stellar. Plus, one too many injuries can permanently prevent her from going pro. Lisa was perplexed at her destination. A ceramic studio? Her genetic donor explained that she needed to embrace the arts while the brainiac's statements of creating a cure for the H1N1 virus. Lucy interacting with other living people via basketball. Luan learning about law and severe topics at the mayor's office. How the hell did they get an internship so quickly? Plus, political humor is all the rage nowadays given a certain president. The twins arrived at opposing facilities. Lana improving her social etiquette at a finishing school. These are still a thing? Lola about learning social issues while humbling herself working at a soup kitchen. Lori, Leni, and Luna were dropped at the local community college to improve their SAT scores and grammar.

* * *

"This is totally bogus, bruh," Luna exclaimed, walking down a corridor. The Loud sisters found their assigned room and sat down. "Some fancy new family shows up, and now the rents want to keep up the Joneses."

"I thought they were the Yates," Leni replied in confusion. Her sisters are lucky that she's cute and lovely. Their schoolmates entered the room with irked expressions. They didn't want to be here either. "Becky, Mandee, Jackie, what are you girls doing here," The bubbly fashionista asked.

"Uugh," Becky groaned. "Our parents wanted us to be more _well rounded"_" She drew a circle to emphasize her point."Ever since the Yates enrolled at school yesterday."

"Yours, too," Lori looked up from her phone. They all confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, they shattered the curve," Jackie brought up as others groaned. Some of their classes are already hard enough. Now this family who seemingly appeared from out of nowhere increased them to SNK levels with a bit of Dark Souls for some razzle-dazzle. Just who are the Yates?

"Tbh, their smiles kinda freaks me," Mandee acknowledged. They shivered at the Yates's constant closed eye grin. It's unnerving. Something tells them they're one step away from shattering under pressure. "I heard that our teacher is a total babe" The door handle shook, revealing their instructor as he entered the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Hugh, and I'll be your teacher," Hugh greeted with his classic British charm.

"Bah. Bah. Bah. Bah," The female and some male occupants muttered. _Oh, dear. _Hugh thought to him. Hopefully, this goes better than the last time.

* * *

Lincoln's heart raced, seeing each of his sisters being dropped off. What was his destination? Military school? A police boot camp? A pile of comics landed in his lap. Yes, comics. He knew he was the favorite. He looked down at the comics only for his mood to go sour. The Senator Squad? Oh, great, it's one of those educational comics.

"Look like you're the favorite," Lincoln whispered to Lily, who was sleeping soundly in her seat. He sighed, opening on the comic. At least Lincoln gets to keep doing one of his favorite activities. Vanzilla stopped. Lincoln glanced at the window. The Atlas Gym? "Um, why are we here."

"You see, honey," Rita spoke. Lincoln did not like where this was going. "You're a growing boy. We support your artistic capabilities, but we were about the long term effects of your sedentary lifestyle."

"Am I doing football again?" Lincoln questioned. His mother shook her head. Oh, thank God. His father tossed him an orange gym bag. They walked inside with him. It was decently sized with standard gym equipment such as dumbbells, barbells, a track, treadmills, machines dedicated to training specific parts of the body. He walked by a clear door glancing at a group doing yoga. "So what am I doing" He took note of an obstacle course that extended into the upper levels.

"You'll be doing parkour," Lynn Sr answered. His eyes lit up. Parkour?! Finally, his dreams of being an assassin can become real. Ok, at least moving like one.

"Excuse me, are you Lincoln Loud" A feminine voice spoke. He turned around, and his eyes scanned this crimson tracksuit cladded amazon. Even his father had to slightly tilt his head up.

"Yes, that's me," Lincoln replied in slight fear.

"I'm Adora" She introduced herself with a smile and handshake, leaning slightly forward. Lincoln noticed the strength of her grip. Adora was no amateur. The boy glanced at her face turning as his face turned slightly red. She was gorgeous. Easily in her early twenties, but won't be surprised if she was far older. Golden hair wrapped in a high ponytail highlighting her smooth yet sturdy facial structures—sparkling sapphire eyes. Lincoln almost ignored the slight scar on her cheek. He would've thought that she was a model if he saw her walking down the street. "Get changed so we can get started" Lincoln went into the changing room and came out with an orange t-shirt, his gym shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. His parents finished talking with Adora.

"We'll pick you up in over an hour, ok, sweetie," Rita replied with a pamphlet in hand before walking out with her husband. Lincoln turned to his instructor.

"With that being said, let's get started," Adora announced.

_**Ayayayay**_

Lincoln watched Adora's form grow towering over him menacingly with sweat forming on his blank frightened expression. She flexed, tearing her tracksuit to shreds with a minimal effort with only an obsidian sports crop top and skintight leggings revealing her form. Two. Four. Six. Eight. Wait eight?! She has an eight pack heavily armed with thighs and arms that can crush a man skull as if it was a grape. Lincoln glanced at her arm tattoos and took a nervous gulp. Those were UFC markings. Lynn would've loved this place and her. He continued to study her sculpted form as his fear amplified, staring at her healthy bust and thighs a second longer than he would've liked. An air of femininity remained, but a storm of ferocity rivaling an ancient Greek warrior reign supreme. Lincoln was standing before a lioness. An apex predator. And he is her prey.

"_Sooooooooo _are you ready to begin?" Adora said with a grin folding her arms. Lincoln blankly stared at the crimson remains on the ground before bolting out the door. "They always run," She spoke, rolling her eyes, getting into a running position ignoring her coworkers about shredding her tracksuit again. "I'll give him a head start."

The Loud parents were buckling up, ready to drive off before being startled by their son slamming his face into one of the windows.

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" Lincoln frantically pleading, pulling on the door handle. Adora appeared behind him a split second later. _Oh no_. Lynn Sr. locked the doors upon seeing her. The blonde grabbed the young boy and placed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes walking through the doors. "No, please, I want to live! I want to live!" Lincoln yelled, desperately holding on to the edges as he's being pulled inside.

"That went a lot better than I expected," Lynn Sr. replied, setting the van into drive. Rita nodded in agreement.

"It'll be tough, but this is a great start for them to be well-rounded adults," Rita responded. "Let's get ice cream" They fist-bumped on that idea. They later picked up their children, who were glad to be at the end of the day. Leni had to carry Lincoln to bed because he didn't know that muscles can hurt this much. Thankfully Lynn took extra care of him by giving him a massage to ease the pain. This is going to be a rough couple of weeks.

* * *

"Can someone tell me how laws are made?" Mrs. Johnson asked. A hand was raised. "Yes, Lincoln?"

"For a law to be made. It has to be a bill presented by a representative or senator in Congress. A meeting is held to discuss what changes should be made before submitting it to the House or Senate. More debating is done before sending a final version to the president. The president can veto a bill, but Congress & Senate override the veto with a ⅔ majority vote allowing the bill to become law. If the president doesn't do anything for 10 days if Congress is in session. It'll automatically become law. However, if Congress is adjourned within those 10 days and the president doesn't sign it. It won't become law." Lincoln explained.

"That's absolutely correct. Excellent work, Lincoln." Agnes smiled at his answer. Someone has been doing their homework as She expected nothing less from her student. The bell rang. "Ok, I'll see you kids tomorrow."

"Thanks for saving our butts back there, Linc," Rusty congratulated with a solid pat on the back. Lincoln grunted, falling to one knee.

"Dude, you ok," Zach asked in concern.

"Just help me up, please," Lincoln groaned with reaching his hand out. Clyde and Girl Jordan each grabbed an arm to raise him up.

"You sure you're ok, bro?" Clyde asked. He knew that Lincoln could take more damage than that. They arrived at one of the outside tables.

"Yeah," Lincoln responded. "I was at the gym yesterday" They gave him questioning looks. Rusty thought he was getting stronger. Since when did he go to the gym? Mollie poked his side. "Ow! Quit it!"

"Still a little squishy," Mollie brought up.

"I started last week because my parents wanted to make us _well rounded_." Lincoln groaned at the end of his sentence.

_Well rounded_?

"_Well rounded,_" Lincoln repeated, drawing a circle in the air with his finger. "Ever since the Yates moved." He groaned, planting his face on the table. "And I thought Lynn's training was brutal" Lincoln still felt the burn.

"Was he that bad" Girl Jordan spoke up,

"She," Lincoln corrected his voice slightly muffled.

"Lucky," Rusty grumbled. "You got a picture of her?" Lincoln scrolled through his photo gallery and found his trainer.

"WOAH NELLY!" Liam yelled. "She's an extra-large brick house" Everyone was intimated while the guys were feeling slightly self-conscious. "I'll have to admit she's rather easy on the eyes" She can easily be in the next Wonder Woman movie or She-Hulk. Whenever that comes out.

"I'm well aware of that," Lincoln mentioned. Curse you, puberty. He listed the activities his parents enlisted him and his sisters in.

"What's finishing school?" Cookie asked

"It's one of those places that's supposed to make girls all fancy," Liam chimed in. " Eating with the proper forks. Walking with books on your head without letting a single fall and all that jazz."

"I'll demonstrate, but I'll need a volunteer," Lincoln offered up.

"I'll do it," Girl Jordan replied. They both got up and moved to the side. Lincoln spun around for a brief moment.

"_**Oh my," **_Mollie whispered huskily at Lincoln's attire. Now in a sly and stylish black suit with well-polished shoes, a neat orange bowtie, and smoothly slipped back hair.

"Sweet duds, dude," Zach complimented on his secret agent look. Mollie took a deep gulp of her water to calm her thirst and her tomato-red face. Lincoln walked up to Girl Jordan with a charming smile.

"_Good god, he looks tasty,_" Girl Jordan scanned up and down Lincoln's body with rosy cheeks. He's filling out that suit quite nicely.

"Good day Ms. Rosato," Lincoln greeted with a sophisticated tone and courteous bow thanks to years of Lola's formal tea parties. He took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. She gasped at his assertiveness, so did the rest of the table. "I must say you're as lovely as a summer's day" He received a thumbs up from Zach. Lincoln cleared his throat. "Thanks for the help Girl Jordan" He sheepishly shuffled his feet a bit. "I hope I don't make that weird."

"Oh no, you're fine, Lincoln" Girl Jordan waved it off with a smile. Lincoln smiled in return before dodging a ketchup stream aimed at him.

"Hey, watch it, Rusty," Lincoln exclaimed at the freckled face redhead.

"Sorry I got hungry," Rusty replied with his mouth filled with the contents of a hoagie and ketchup packet in hand.

"This is my good suit," Lincoln checked for any red spots. "And I'm not wearing my other one" This peaked Mollie's interest.

"You have two suits?"Mollie asked in earnest.

"This one is when Lola needs a butler for tea parties," Lincoln explained while Mollie arched an eyebrow. "The other one is my grown-up suit."

"Why would you need a grown-up suit?" Jenny probed.

"It helps with convincing your parents," Lincoln responded. "I can't get this messy. I need it for the opera tonight" He twirled around again. "Ah, that's better."

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh" They gave Lincoln bewildered expressions.

"What" Lincoln took note of their faces. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Buddy, is there something you're not telling me," Clyde assumed? Lincoln raised his brow. What is he talking about? Lincoln glanced down, and his blood ran cold. He was wearing the outfit when he tried to sneak in with his sisters on 'Take your daughter to work' day.

"I can explain," Lincoln interjected. A car horn prevented him. "But not today," Lincoln spun once more, getting back into his default outfit before hopping into Vanzilla. The group made small talk waiting until their rides arrived while Mollie poking at the 'well rounded' circle Lincoln made previously.

"Ok, elephant in the room," Rusty brought to attention. "Did anyone else think Lincoln looked really good(cute even) in that dress?" They gave him looks of surprise. "Oh, sooooo just me then" Some of them gave so-so gestures, and others were looking at him suspiciously. "Well, dang."

* * *

**Sweet lord it's good to be posting again. I'm only 3 months overdue. I had to cut this chapter in two…again otherwise you won't see a post until like November.**

**Thanks for reading. Follow and Favorite if you like the story. Leave a review for any questions, concerns or queries. Thank you and have an awesome day.**


End file.
